Toi, Moi, Nous ?
by Luffiee
Summary: Luffy est amoureux de Zoro depuis 3ans mais n'ose pas lui dire. Il découvre finalement que ses sentiments sont partager mais leurs amour leur réserve bien des surprises et des malheurs ! -Mpreg - BONUS EN LIGNE ! - x)
1. Jour de congé !

_**CHAPITRE 1: Jour de congé !**_

**Me réveillant difficilement et lentement pour me préparer à aller au lycée, Ace entra dans ma chambre, et vit que j'étais déjà debout. Un grand sourire montant à ses lèvres, il m'annonça que je pouvais me rendormir.**

Luffy: HEIN ?! Mais pourquoi ?

Ace: Ton lycée est fermé à cause de la glace, il a beaucoup plu hier soir, alors ça a gelé toutes les rues.

Luffy: Ah! Ben cool alors !

**Soudain mon cellulaire sonna.**

Luffy: Zoro ?

_Zoro: Salut Luffy, hey tu sais quoi ?_

Luffy: Euuh... On n'a pas cours aujourd'hui ?

_Zoro: Oui ! C'est cool... non ? Mais... attend une minute, comment tu le sais ? Tu ne regardes pas les nouvelles à ce que je sache !_

Luffy: Shishishi ! Non t'as raison... c'est Ace qui m'l'a dit !

Ace: Bon en tous cas... vous, vous êtes chanceux, mais moi, je dois quand même aller travailler alors je te laisse... ah et Luffy ! N'EMMÈNE PAS TOUS TES AMIS À LA MAISON, C'EST CLAIR ?! Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand il y a plein de monde ici, après ça, c'est le bordel.

Luffy: D'accord. Au revoir, bonne journée... _(Grand sourire)_

_Zoro: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Luffy: Ah rien, mon frère devait partir travailler et il m'a dit que si je m'ennuyais, je pouvais inviter quelques amis pour profiter de ce congé. _(Sourire démoniaque)_

_Zoro : Tiens, c'est bizarre. D'habitude il ne veut pas !_

Luffy: Oui, mais bon, il a changé d'avis aujourd'hui !

_Zoro: Cool ! Alors je peux venir chez toi ?_

Luffy: Évidement que tu peux, et emmène les autres. On pourrait s'faire une partie de twister ?

_Zoro: Aaaahhhh non, Luffy. Tu sais que je déteste ce jeu..._

Luffy: Ben alors on fera quoi ?

_Zoro: On verra quand tout le monde sera là._

**Une demi heure plus tard.**_  
_

Luffy: Salut les gars ! Alors on fait quoi ?

Usopp: Ben je ne sais pas, t'as une idée ?

Nami: On pourrait jouer au twister.

Sanji et Zoro: NOON ! Je déteste ce jeu !

Luffy : Oh, je rêve où vous avez dit la même chose ?! _(sourire angélique)._

Zoro: Sourcils en vrilles triche tout le temps ! Quand on bouge sur un point, et que t'es proche, il nous fait perdre l'équilibre pour éviter qu'on gagne !

Sanji: QUOI ! T'es idiot ou quoi ?! C'est toi qui n'as pas d'équilibre !

Zoro: Ah alors pour quoi ça arrive aussi à Luffy et Usopp ? Pas vrai les gars !?

Usopp: Aaaahhhh non ! Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires !

Luffy: Bah... Euuh moi, j'ai rien remarqué mais c'est vrai que je sens des coups quand je suis proche de Nami.

Zoro: Tiens, tu vois !

Sanji: Usopp n'a rien dit, alors ça ne prouve strictement rien. Et puis c'est sur que Luffy est de ton côté, vous êtes...

Zoro: TA GUEULE SALE ABRUTI DE CUISTOT VRILLÉ ! Va donc retrouver tes amis les escargots ! Vous avez beaucoup de points communs il me semble !

Sanji: VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE TÊTE D'ALGUE AMBULANTE ! Toi retourne dans le fond des océans nourrir les poissons !

**Et évidemment leur éternelle bagarre commença...**

Nami: NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER TOUS LES DEUX !

Sanji: Oui Nami-chérie, tout ce que tu voudras !

Zoro: De toute façon, je l'aurais fait perdre cette fois...

Sanji: Répète un peu pour voir Marimo !

Zoro: J'ai dit que tu allais perdre, sourcils en vrilles... Sourd en plus d'être con !

Sanji et Zoro: Grrrr…

**Nami leur donna un bon coup derrière la tête...**

Nami: ÇA SUFFIT MERDE !

Sanji: NAMI-CHÉRIE ! Tu es tellement belle quand tu t'énerves ! **Dit-il, une bosse fumante sur la tête et son unique œil visible, en cœur.**

Zoro: Sorcière…

**Nami le frappa de nouveau, mais à cause de la violence de cette scène, nous préférons éviter les détails.**

Zoro: AIE ! Non mais t'es fo...

**Nami lui montra son poing.**

Zoro: Oh puis merde, hein.

Luffy: Ça vous dit ? Bon, sinon, on pourrait aller au cinéma !

Tout le monde: Pour une fois qu'il a une bonne idée !

Luffy: HEIN ?! Comment ça pour une fois ?!

Sanji: Laisse... **Dit-il, un sourire en coin.**

**Ils arrivèrent au cinéma et prirent 5 billets pour le nouveau film d'horreur qui venait de sortir. Le titre était « Miroir ». Luffy, qui n'était pas un grand fan de films d'épouvantes, regarda les autres avec un visage apeuré.**

Zoro: T'inquiète Luffy, tu t'assiéras à côté de moi si tu veux !

Sanji: Sur toi serais plus approprié !

Zoro: Sale...

Nami: Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy, si tu as peur, tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux, et je serai à côté de toi aussi s'il y a un problème. Ok ?

Sanji: Nami-chérie, je vais être à tes côtés, remplaçant Luffy ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'il te saute dessus !

Nami: Euh, d'accord, comme tu voudras, Sanji. Alors, Luffy, ça va mieux ? Tu vas être entre Zoro et Sanji, tu es bien protégé, non ?

Luffy: Mais rien que l'image me fait peur... **Avoua-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.**

Usopp: Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'effrayant là-dedans.

Luffy: Bah, toi, tu as bien peur des araignées, et ce n'est pas effrayant non plus. Mais, moi, au moins, je ne t'en parle pas !

Usopp: Tu rigoles ! Ces sales bestioles attendent que tu dormes pour te rentrer par le nez, la bouche ou les oreilles pour te bouffer le cerveau !

Zoro : Hahaha ! Là, tu exagères Usopp ! La seule chose qu'elles bouffent, ce sont des mouches ou autres moustiques ridicules…

Usopp: AH ! C'est exactement ce qu'elles veulent te faire croire, mais j'en ai vu une qui faisait au moins 4 fois ma grandeur ! J'ai quand même réussi à la chasser avec mon ultime coup-de-la-mort-qui-tue ! **Fit-il en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches et en levant la tête vers le haut.**

Luffy: WAAAHH TROP COOL !

Sanji, Zoro, Nami: Et c'est reparti...

Nami: Bon les gars ! Le film va commencer ! On y va.

**En entrant dans la salle.**

Luffy: On peut aller dans le fond, s'il vous plaît ?

Zoro: Pourquoi pas ?

Nami: Si tu veux, Luffy, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça va changer.

Luffy: Rien, mais j'aime mieux être au fond c'est tout.

**1 heure et 37 minutes plus tard, le film était presque fini, et Luffy se cachait le visage avec le sac de pop corn vide sur la tête en serrant la main de Zoro, qui ne regardait plus que lui en riant et rougissant un peu. Usopp était assis en boule, au bout de son banc, en tremblant comme une feuille, tandis que Nami se couvrait le visage avec ses mains, pendant que Sanji essayait de la rassurer, en plaçant ses bras autour d'elle, avec l'œil en cœur.**

**Soudain, un cri déchirant retentit juste au moment où Luffy se décidait à retirer le sac de pop corn, qui commençait à lui brûler les yeux, mais aussi l'empêchait de respirer. Il se leva alors de son banc et sauta au cou de Zoro, pour pleurer, en enfouissant son visage dans celui-ci. Ce dernier eut d'intenses rougeurs au niveau des joues, heureusement cachées par le sang de l'écran. Il prit alors le jeune garçon dans ses bras, et tenta de le réconforter. **

**Après avoir écouté le film, tout le monde discutait des moments forts du film : **

Usopp: Quelle horreur ! Vraiment ! J'ai flippé à presque tous les plans, et surtout à la fin. Avec ce genre de monstre dans les miroirs… Vraiment, Luffy avait raison, c'était absolument terrifiant !

Sanji: Oui, un genre de sorcière.

Zoro: Ah tiens, comme une que je connais... AAIIEE !

Nami: Ça t'apprendra, imbécile ! Oh, ça ne va pas Luffy ? T'es blanc comme la mort !

Luffy: Ou… Oui…

Usopp: Je crois que ça l'a traumatisé.

Zoro: Le film ou Nami ? AIEE ! T'as fini de me frapper, Sorcière !** Dit-il en se frottant les deux imposantes bosses qui venaient de pousser sur le haut de son crâne.**

Nami: Et toi, t'as fini de dire des âneries, ou t'en veux une autre, crétin !

Zoro: ...

Luffy: Bah, juste le bout où la fille, qui est dans son bain, vous vous souvenez, au début, elle se fait décrocher la mâchoire par son reflet…

Usopp: Beurk, oui ! Ça, vraiment… C'était le pire j'ai presque vomi à ce moment là ! C'était vraiment écœurant !

Zoro: Ben, ça n'a pas trop paru, comparé à Luffy qui m'a sauté, dessus, en pleurant…

Luffy: Désolé...** Fit-il en rougissant.**

Zoro: T'inquiète, s'pas grave...** dit-il en détournant le regard, et en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, aussi rouge que le plus jeune.**

**Sanji sourit en regardant ses 2 amis aussi rouges que des pivoines, et tapa dans le dos de Luffy.**

Sanji: Bon ! On va t'changer les idées. Pourquoi n'irait-on pas aux arcades ?

Luffy: OUAI !

Zoro: Ce n'est pas fermé ?

Sanji: Non... pas la semaine, ça ferme à minuit et il est... 15 heures 34.

Nami: Ha, non, désolée, mais moi ça ne m'intéresse pas ces endroits-là. De toute façon, Belmer veut que je rentre à 6h30, et j'ai des choses à faire avant, alors à plus !

Sanji: Au revoir ma Nami-chérie !

Luffy: Bye Nami ! À demain au lycée.

Usopp: Moi aussi je dois vous quitter, j'ai Kaya qui m'attend.

Zoro: Ah oui ! C'est ta p'tite copine, non ?

Usopp: Yep ! Bye tout le monde !

Tous: Bye Usopp !

Luffy: Super, juste nous trois… Comme au bon vieux temps ! Enfin, quand on était un peu plus jeune quoi…

Zoro: Tu as raison. Allez, on décolle !

**En arrivant à l'arcade.**

Luffy: WOAH ! Trop cool ! Il y a de nouveaux jeux... Zoro, on fait celui-là...** dit-il en se dirigeant vers une console avec deux fusils.**

Zoro: ...

Sanji: Moi je vais essayer de gagner quelque chose dans cette saleté de machine, là-bas, j'ai un compte à régler avec cette boîte de conserve.

Luffy: Shishishi, comme tu veux !

Zoro: De quoi il parle ?

Luffy: Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Zoro: De quoi devrais-je me souvenir ?

Luffy: Quand on était petits, Sanji allait toujours à cette machine pour gagner une peluche à Nami, et il perdait à chaque fois. En 2 ans, il a dépensé au moins 15.000 berrys, si ce n'est pas plus, shishishi.

Zoro: Ah ouais, ça ! Héhé... Pourtant tout le monde sait que c'est un attrape-nigaud ce truc.

Luffy: Allez, viens !

**Ils prirent chacun un fusil et commencèrent à tirer sur des têtes de clown démoniaques quand soudain, un énorme wagon de montagnes russes, portant un visage de clown ayant des dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs, et des yeux rouges, apparut.**

Luffy: AH ! C'est le boss, il fait peur !

Zoro: Depuis quand t'a peur des clowns toi ?

Luffy: Mais... Je n'ai pas peur. Il est juste très laid !

Zoro: Ah bon. Ben alors, pourquoi t'a crié ?

Luffy: Je n'ai pas crié, j'ai sursauté, nuance !

Zoro: Si tu le dis. En attendant, on a perdu.

Luffy: Pas grave ! Moi, j'ai faim ! On va manger !

Zoro: Je trouvais bizarre, aussi, que tu n'en parles pas... d'accord.

Luffy: OY SAN... Bah où il est ?

Zoro: Il s'est sûrement perdu.

Luffy: Euuh nan, c'est plus ton genre à toi ça. Shishishi...

Zoro: ...

Luffy: Allez, souris un peu ! Bon tant pis, on va partir tous les deux, il va bien finir par nous retrouver.

Zoro: T'es sûr ? Il va être furax après. Et même si je m'en lave les mains...

Luffy: J'm'en fous là, J'AI FAIM !

**Zoro sourit et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la sortie. La tête de melon se fichait complètement de Sourcil en vrille, et était bien content de partir sans lui. De toute façon, s'il voulait être seul avec le gamin, c'était à lui de ne pas s'éloigner. **

**Ils entrèrent dans un petit restaurant proche de l'arcade, pour quand même surveiller si l'autre ne sortirait pas pour les chercher. Luffy commanda 4 burgers, 3 frites, 2 boîtes de 10 croquettes de poulet ainsi qu'un grand verre de jus de pomme, qu'il remplit au moins 7 fois. En revanche, Zoro ne prit que deux cheeseburger et alla s'acheter une bouteille de saké, dans une boutique, de l'autre côté de la rue. **

**Après avoir bien mangé, ils retournèrent à l'arcade pour aller chercher Sanji. En vain. Se disant qu'il devait être parti, Luffy se proposa pour lui envoyer un texto, pour le prévenir qu'il rentrerait avec Zoro, et qu'il voulait qu'il lui réponde, pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Il remit son portable dans sa poche de jean bleu, puis mit ses mains dans les autres poches de son manteau rouge. Les deux garçons prirent l'autobus pour se rendre chez Luffy. **

**En chemin, Luffy reçut un message d'Ace sur son portable, qui lui expliquait que son frère rentrerait plus tard à cause de son job, et qu'il voulait aller chez Smoker ensuite. Le jeune garçon, qui ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, fit une moue de tristesse et de découragement en refermant son téléphone. En effet, ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'Ace allait retrouver son petit copain, et ne rentrerait finalement pas de la soirée.**

Luffy:_-Il va surement s'envoyer en l'air...-_** pensa-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.**

Zoro: ça va Luffy ?

Luffy: Mmhh ? Hein ah euuh. Bah oui. Ça va.

Zoro: Je n'suis pas sûr moi. T'avais le sourire aux lèvres avant d'ouvrir ton téléphone, et là t'es tout déprimer, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Sanji est mort ? _-ça serait trop beau...-._

Luffy: Nan, c'est juste mon frère qui m'a dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir.

Zoro: Ah. Encore chez son copain je suppose.

Luffy: En plein dans le mille. Zoro ?

Zoro: Mmhh ?

Luffy: Je... J'aimerais savoir... Tu ne voudrais pas venir dormir chez moi ce soir ? Je n'aime pas être seul.

Zoro: Pas de problème, en plus on pourra aller au lycée ensemble demain !

Luffy: Yosh !

Zoro: Et puis ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu dormir chez toi.

Luffy: Shishishi. C'est vrai, mais j'avais pensé à regarder des films et manger des trucs... Une petite fête quoi.

Zoro: Mmhh. J'n'sais pas trop. Je commence à être un peu fatigué, et puis, des films, on en a vu un tout à l'heure, et t'étais en larmes.

**Luffy fit une moue bougonne et détourna la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs aux joues, et lui dit d'une petite voix.**

Luffy: Mais, je n'ai pas pleuré, d'abord ! C'est juste que… Euh… J'avais le beurre du pop corn qui me brûlait les yeux !

Zoro: Oui, c'est ça. T'as tellement pleuré que t'as même mouillé mon t-shirt.

Luffy : Désolé…

Zoro: Va, ne t'inquiète pas, les larmes, ça sèche ! Allez, on rentre chez toi.

**Les deux garçons marchèrent doucement vers la maison de Luffy, ce dernier jetant de temps à autre de petits regards vers son meilleur ami.**

Luffy: _- Mon Dieu, qu'il est beau… J'aimerais tellement lui prendre la main, cette main qui a l'air si douce, ses lèvres aussi… Oh PUTAIN ! Mais à quoi je pense moi ? (soupir). J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'embrasser… NON ! (Claque mentale). Arrête de penser à des trucs comme ça, Luffy. T'es vraiment ridicule. Il ne veut sûrement pas d'un gamin pleurnichard comme toi, et puis de toute façon, rien ne me dit qu'il est gay, lui aussi. Il ne voudra plus être mon ami, si je lui dis pour moi… NON ! Je me calme, et je ne dis rien ! Après tout, j'ai quand même réussi à garder ça pour moi, genre… 3 ans ?! Je crois. Enfin, c'est tellement dur… Si seulement je pouvais au moins lui donner un simple bisou sur la joue, ou le prendre par la main sans qu'il ne se pose de questions… Hé merde, je crois qu'il m'a vu le regarder. Pff, j'n'arrive même pas à détourner mon regard de ses yeux, si profonds… Je pourrais être noyé dans son regard pendant des heures et jamais je n'en serais lassé… Merde, si seulement je pouvais lui dire combien il compte pour moi… Que c'est plus qu'un ami… Combien je l'aime… A la folie… Putain, qu'il peut être vraiment bandant… Euh, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! A quoi je pense, BORDEL ! … Mais, - _que ferais-tu si je te disais que je suis fou amoureux de toi ?

Zoro: Hein ?

Luffy: Deux ! Hahaha ! Euh… Rien… C'était, rien du tout !_ -merde merde... C'est sorti tout seul... crétin crétin crétin crétin ! -_

Zoro: Luffy !

Luffy: Quoi ?!

**Zoro s'arrêta et le prit par les épaules.**

Zoro:Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, merde ! **Il continua d'une voix plus douce. **Je ne sais pas… T'as l'air triste, et t'arrête pas de marmonner des trucs… C'est à cause du film ? Ou de l'absence de Sanji ? Ou ton frère ? **Le ton augmenta dangereusement. **Ne viens pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien ! Je le vois : tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer depuis tout à l'heure, avec tes yeux de chien battu, merde… **Il reprit, sur un ton de confidence. **Je te connais bien assez pour savoir quand tu es heureux, et là, tu ne l'es pas ! Alors, s'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire, tu peux me faire confiance. Assez Luffy, crache le morceau, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.

Luffy: Je... En fait... J'en ai vraiment aucune idée, je crois que je suis fatigué, c'est tout !

Zoro: T'es sûr ?

Luffy: Oui, oui ça va.

Zoro: Je... Tu ne serais pas...

Luffy: On est arrivé ! Ouf ! Une chance, je commençais à avoir vraiment mal aux jambes moi ! **Coupa-t-il, en courant vers la porte de sa maison, afin de cacher au vert, son visage prenant la couleur d'une tomate.**


	2. Je t'aime !

_**CHAPITRE 2 : Je t'aime !**_

**En entrant, Luffy était directement allé dans sa chambre, le visage encore rouge, pour mettre son pyjama noir, avec des têtes de morts qui portaient un chapeau de paille. Puis doucement, après avoir repris des couleurs normales, il alla retrouver son meilleur ami qui, lui, était assis sur le sofa devant le téléviseur, seulement habillé d'un t-shirt bleu foncé et d'un caleçon noir. Luffy reprit ses couleurs, qui semblaient vouloir le coller toute la soirée et détourna le regard. Il s'assit à ses côtés, et doucement, posa sa tête sur l'épaule du vert qui ne réagit pas tout de suite.**

Luffy:** - **_Bon je me lance, j'ai trop envie de l'embrasser ! J'n'en peux plus de retenir ça en moi tout le temps, et tant pis s'il m'en veut. Au moins, j'aurai été honnête. Je vais commencer doucement, pour voir comment il réagit, et après… J'aviserai.-_

**Luffy déposa doucement sa main sur la cuisse du vert, qui ne bougea plus. Pour voir sa réaction, il tourna ses yeux dans sa direction, mais rien ne vint. Luffy sourit, prit la main de l'homme qu'il aimait et la serra fort en se blottissant encore plus contre lui. Zoro daigna enfin bouger, mais pas comme le jeune homme l'avait pensé. En effet, Zoro avait lâché sa main pour mettre la sienne autour du cou du plus jeune, en le collant le plus possible et reprit sa main en la tenant fermement. Luffy rougit de nouveau mais plus violement, si c'était possible. Il hésita longtemps avant de prononcer le prénom de son ami. Celui-ci tourna la tête dans sa direction. Sans attendre, car profitant de cette ouverture, il l'embrassa doucement et passionnément. Zoro, surpris, ne réagit pas, comme hypnotisé par le baiser. Il finit par se remettre de ses émotions et y répondit avec tendresse. Quand ils vinrent à manquer de souffle, ils se séparèrent, à regret.**

Luffy: ... Dé... Désolé… Je, je, j'en avais tellement envie que c'est parti tout seul… Je…

Zoro: Alors c'était ça.

Luffy : Euh… Quoi ?

Zoro: Ce qui te rendait triste.

Luffy: ... Zoro, je…

**Zoro le regarda avec un sourire. Il prit la tête de son désormais petit copain entre ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. Luffy y répondit et se recula quelques instants.**

Luffy: Je t'aime ! **Dit-il les larmes aux yeux, tellement content de lui avoir enfin avoué son amour pour lui, et surtout qu'il soit réciproque.**

Zoro: Moi aussi je t'aime Luffy...** avoua-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de son ange.**

**Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, amoureusement et ardemment. Luffy passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit copain qui lui, le coucha sur le dos, en se mettant à quatre pattes par dessus lui, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Se dévorant les lèvres mutuellement, les genoux étaient maintenant placés de chaque côté des fines cuisses du brun. Zoro passa l'une de ses mains sous le haut du pyjama noir du plus jeune pour aller caresser doucement chaque parcelle de peau du corps finement taillé de Luffy, procurant de doux frissons au brun qui continuait de déguster les lèvres si délicieuses et douces de son bien-aimé. Ce dernier délaissa les lèvres de son ange pour aller torturer les deux petits bouts de chair rose, déjà durcis par le plaisir et l'excitation. Il commença à lécher et mordiller l'un des petits pions tendus, en titillant l'autre avec sa main, qui précédait le corps. Celui brûlant du jeune homme sous lui commençait à haleter doucement, les yeux fermés, la tête penchée vers l'arrière. Il entreprit ensuite de dévêtir le gamin en commençant par son haut. Celui-ci se retrouva sur le sol, rapidement suivi du pantalon. Il enleva ensuite son t-shirt. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux seulement vêtus de leur caleçon, chacun déformé par une douloureuse érection. Ils recommencèrent alors à s'embrasser avec fièvre. La chaleur montant de plus en plus, Luffy changea de place avec Zoro, en le poussant de l'autre côté du sofa, se mettant entre la jambe du vert pour aller jusqu'au lobe d'oreille, le suçotant et mordillant, faisant grogner le plus vieux, de plaisir. Luffy introduit sa langue dans l'oreille du vert et la lécha doucement, pour ensuite souffler, causant de délicieux frissons au vert.**

Zoro: Han… Luffy...

**Voyant que son amant ne restait pas indifférent à son traitement, Luffy descendit vers le dernier vêtement, le retira et empoigna le membre fièrement dressé. Il entama de lents va-et-vient d'une main, et de l'autre alla chatouiller les testicules. Il décida d'augmenter la vitesse de ses mouvements, puis, d'un coup, il prit le membre gorgé de sang en bouche. Surpris, Zoro poussa un petit cri qui encouragea le plus jeune. Il alla encore plus vite, et bientôt la pièce fut envahie de cris, grognements et gémissements de plaisir. **

Zoro: Mmhh ah... Lu... Luffy ! Arrête... Je... Je vais jouir... Han !

**Il se déversa dans la bouche de Luffy, qui fit une légère grimace en s'étouffant avec le liquide gluant et chaud. Ce dernier se releva avec un peu de la précieuse semence sur le bord de la lèvre, coulant sur son menton. Zoro se releva aussi, et embrassa tendrement le gamin, goûtant à son propre liquide. Après cette dégustation, il fit retomber le plus jeune sur le dos, pour ensuite lui montrer trois doigts, que le brun s'empressa de lécher sensuellement, excitant encore plus le vert qui recommençait à sentir sa verge se gonfler. Il titilla ensuite l'anneau de chair, puis introduit un premier doigt, qui fit gémir Luffy. Un deuxième rejoint le premier, ce qui fit crisper l'uke **_**(= le soumis).**_** Il entama des va-et-vient, plus ou moins lents, en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. Il mit enfin le troisième doigt, faisant grogner le plus jeune de douleur. Attendant que le mauvais moment passe, il continua son petit manège pendant un petit moment. Sentant son entre-jambe rappeler sa présence, il enleva rapidement ses doigts, et, ne tenant presque plus, dit alors :**

Zoro: Je vais y aller doucement. Dis-moi si je te fais mal, d'accord ?

Luffy: Mmhh… Ok…

**Il entra en Luffy, qui poussa un grand cri de douleur, en serrant fort les rebords du sofa. Après être rentré en entier, il se força à ne plus bouger, pour laisser le temps à Luffy de s'adapter à sa présence.**

Luffy: Mmhh... Ça... Ça va... Tu... Peux y aller...

**Zoro commença à faire de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, et sentant Luffy se crisper un peu, il l'embrassa, tout en continuant ses mouvements de bassin qui allèrent de plus en plus vite, car il ne tenait plus. Il avait besoin de la faire, et maintenant. Les gémissements du plus jeune déchiraient le silence : il souffrait. Mais, à un moment inopportun, le brun ouvrit les yeux, et les cris de douleur s'étaient remplacés par des cris de pure extase.**

Luffy: HAAN ! Ouiiii... Mmhh... Plus... Zo... HAA ! Oui... Han... LA ! Zoro plus fort !

**Le vert venait de toucher la prostate du jeune garçon, et maintenant ne la délaissait plus, frappant toujours et encore plus fort à cet endroit, qui faisait se cambrer le petit brun. Luffy avait la tête renversée vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés, haletant fortement. Tellement que de la bave s'écoulait de sa bouche et ses bras s'étaient accrochés au dos de son amour en le griffant. Poussant des gémissements sexys, excitant le plus vieux qui ne s'arrêtait de donner des coups de butoirs brutaux. C'est dans un dernier cri d'extase, après avoir vu des millions d'étoiles, qu'ils jouirent de concert. Zoro tomba, épuisé, sur le corps mince mais bien musclé de son ange, recouvert de sperme et de sueur. Il se retira ensuite pour se coucher à côté du jeune garçon, qui se colla à lui le plus possible pour ne pas tomber, et s'accrocha à lui comme a une bouée de sauvetage. Ils s'endormirent sur ses quelques mots :**

Zoro: Je t'aime mon Ange !

Luffy: Moi aussi je t'aime... Mon Amour.

**Le lendemain.**

_**TOC TOC ! DIIIINNGGG DOOONNNNGG ! DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG !**_

Luffy: Mmhh... Zoro...

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**_

Zoro: Merde... Mais il ne peut pas se calmer un peu... CA VA USOPP J'ARRIVE, J'ARRIVE !

**Zoro se leva et s'habilla rapidement avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à cet abruti de long pif, avant qu'il ne l'encadre dans le mur, pour tout ce bruit.**

_**BANG !**_

Zoro: Non mais t'es malade ?! Tu veux nous briser le tympan en plus de la porte ou quoi ?

Usopp: Zoro ? Bah désolé... Mais je croyais être chez Luffy, et vu qu'il ne se réveille pas facilement...

Sanji: Mais on est chez Luffy imbécile... C'est juste que le Marimo s'est payé du bon temps avec lui !

Zoro: T'étais où toi, hier ?!

Sanji: Je suis parti. J'ai vu que vous vous amusiez bien, alors je vous ai laissé ensemble, et puis, je n'avais plus d'argent, à cause de cette saleté de machine à deux clous.

Nami: Euh, on pourrait entrer, Zoro ?

Zoro: Mmhh... Ouais...Euh non ! ATTENDEZ !

Usopp: Quoi ? Tu caches quelque chose Zoro !? **Dit-il en regardant dans toute la pièce. **

**Quand soudain, son regard se figea à la vue d'un Luffy endormi sur le sofa, torse nu, recouvert d'une simple couverture qui s'arrêtait au bas de ses hanches, ce qui laissait supposer sa nudité, et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude. Usopp tomba dans les pommes, ce qui réveilla « la belle au bois ronflant ! ».**

Zoro: Hé merde... **jeta-t-il en se tenant l'arrête du nez entre l'index et le pouce.**

Sanji: A ce que je vois, j'ai eu raison de vous laisser. HAHAHA !

Nami: OH MON DIEU ! Vous... Vous avez...

Luffy: Mmhh... Mais, qu'est-ce qui... WOUAAA !** Cria t-il en tombant du sofa, se dénudant par la même occasion et se relevant en vitesse, nu comme un vers.**

Zoro: Luffy... T'es... **dit-il en se tapant le frond.**

Luffy: AH ! Merde !

**Il prit la couverture et l'enroula autour de sa taille, puis courut à toute vitesse vers sa chambre, après avoir trébuché 2 fois dans les plis du tissu, et en se tenant les hanches à cause d'une certaine douleur… Sanji et Nami pouffaient de rire au sol, à coté d'Usopp, toujours inconscient.**

Zoro: Vous allez arrêter, oui ?

Nami: Haha ! Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas. Enfin, si, mais… Pas comme ça, HAHAHA !

Zoro: Grrrrr... Bon ça suffit merde ! On a couché ensemble et puis quoi ?!

Sanji: Et puis rien ! En fait, il était temps que tu te décides à lui avouer ton amour !

Zoro: C'est lui qui me l'a annoncé en premier... Bon, on peut changer de sujet, s'il vous plaît !

Nami: Vous sortez ensemble maintenant... Non ?

Zoro: OUI ! C'est bon, là, d'accord ?

**Luffy arriva cette fois, vêtu d'un chandail rouge à demi-manche blanche avec une tête de mort noire au milieu, et d'un pantalon noir à multiples poches et son éternel chapeau de paille.**

Luffy: Euh… En fait, je pourrais savoir que-ce vous faites ici ?

Usopp: Bah, il y a cours aujourd'hui, pour autant que je sache ! **Fit-il, en retrouvant doucement ses esprits.**

Luffy et Zoro: QUOI ? MERDE ! **Dirent-ils ensemble en courant pour aller mettre leur uniforme scolaire.**

**Mais Zoro, qui ne l'avait pas avec lui, s'arrêta net.**

Zoro: Hé merde... Je n'ai pas le mien.

Luffy: Bah, je peux t'en prêter un si tu veux !

Zoro: C'est gentil mon cœur, mais ça ne m'ira pas.

Sanji: « Mon cœur »... Comme c'est mignon hahaha ! Aller viens ici Marimo, j'avais prévu le coup et j'ai apporté mon deuxième uniforme.

Zoro: Mmhhgrrraaa.

Sanji: Si ça veut dire merci dans la langue des algues, alors de rien ! Ça me fait plaisir...

Usopp: Euuh... C'est juste pour vous prévenir qu'il est déjà 8 heures moins 20. Il nous reste donc… 25 minutes.

Nami: Allez, vite les garçons... Si je suis en retard à cause de vous, j'augmente votre dette !

Zoro: Pour changer !

Usopp: Hé oh ! Ce n'est pas ma faute à moi !

Nami: Je ne parlais pas de toi, imbécile, mais des 2 crétins qui ne sont pas encore habillés et sa prend 20 minutes pour se rendre au lycée !

**Zoro fila dans la chambre de Luffy, suivi de ce dernier pour se changer. Juste avant de sortir, pendant que le vert enfilait son pantalon, le plus jeune se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Celui-ci ne résista pas et répondit au baiser avec joie. Ils se séparèrent, et le chapeau de paille passa la porte en souriant.**

Luffy: Je t'aime Zoro ! **Chuchota-t-il juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.**

Zoro: Moi aussi mon ange ! **Dit-il en le regardant et en souriant comme un imbécile heureux. **

**Il sortit quelques secondes plus tard. Les lycéens enfin prêts, ils partirent tous les 5 en quatrième vitesse.**

**Sur le chemin du lycée, Luffy remarqua la chatte de gouttière qu'il voyait toujours en partant en cours. Il aimait la prendre dans ses bras. Son poil était doux et elle était vraiment gentille avec lui, il lui avait même donné un nom : Nekoya. Quand la petite chatte grise et blanche le vit se diriger vers elle, elle en fit de même en miaulant, puis se roula par terre. Quand il fut proche d'elle, et commença à la câliner doucement en lui parlant.**

Luffy: Bonjour Nekoya ! Ça va aujourd'hui ?

Nekoya: Miaouw ! **[NDC : Attendez, vous vous attendiez à ce qu'elle parle ou quoi ?]**

Luffy : Shishishi… Oui moi ça va ! Regarde, voila mes amis... Zoro, Sanji, Usopp et Nami !

Nami: Elle est trop kawaii* ! Il est à qui ce bout de chou ?

Luffy: Je ne sais pas, je la vois toujours se promener ici, je crois qu'elle n'a pas de maison. Je la prendrai bien mais Ace ne veut pas. Il dit qu'elle doit avoir plein de puces et de bestioles en tous genre, et en plus que ça coute cher et blablabla.

Usopp: Euuh les gars... On va être en retard !

Nami: Moi je la prendrai bien, mais ma sœur est allergique aux poils de chat, et puis on ne sait jamais, elle a peut-être une maison ! **Dit-elle en ignorant royalement Usopp, qui croisa les bras derrière elle d'un air frustré. **

Luffy: Je ne crois pas Nami, ça fait près de 3 ans que je la vois ici maintenant.

Sanji: Oï Luffy ! Nami-chérie ! On va être en retard là !

Zoro: Et dire que c'est elle qui voulait nous augmenter nos dettes si on la mettait en retard, hein. Pff ! Sorcière...

Luffy: Bye Nekoya, on se revoit bientôt d'accord ! **Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant. Puis, il la déposa et ils repartirent tous très vite vers le lycée.**

*** : kawaii signifie « mignon » en japonais.**


	3. Journée de merde, potion de merde !

_**CHAPITRE 3 : Journée de merde... Potion de merde !**_

**Tous arrivèrent en classe de mathématiques au moment où la cloche sonna. Ils s'installèrent à leur place en soupirant de soulagement.**

Luffy: Fiou ! On a de la chance...

Zoro: On a toujours de la chance avec toi !

Sanji: Ouais, ta bonne étoile nous est d'une grande utilité, haha !

Luffy: Bah y'a pas d'étoile la !? Il fait jour !

Sanji et Zoro: Laisse, on se comprend... -_-''

M. Crocodile: Bon ! Tout le monde, faites les exercices pages 347 à 371 de votre cahier... Ceux qui n'auront pas terminé les feront en devoir. Commencez maintenant !

Luffy: HA NON ! J'ai oublié mon cahier à la maison !

M. Crocodile: Qu'y a-t-il M. Monkey ?

Luffy: Euuuh... Je... J'ai oublié mon cahier chez moi monsieur...

M. Crocodile: Et bien, une petite copie devrait arranger tout ça ! Copiez moi 500 fois je ferai attention d'avoir mon matériel dans tout mes cours, et en particulier de mathématiques pour demain au prochain cours. Peut-être que la prochaine fois vous n'oubliez rien !

Luffy: Aaaah nooon... Mais c'est pas juste ! J'ai pas fait exprès moi !

M. Crocodile: Si vous ne commencez pas tout de suite, je ne ferai pas exprès de vous en rajouter 100 de plus !

Luffy: Mmmh...** Bougonna t-il en sortant ses feuilles de papier et en commençant a écrire.**

Usopp: On dirait que ton étoile de la chance n'est plus avec toi...

Luffy: Mmh...

**Après le cours.**

Luffy: Bah c'est pas trop mal... J'ai déjà copié 189 phrases, il ne m'en reste plus que...311... _(soupire)_

Sanji: Héhé... Ouais c'est sûr ! Peut-être que d'ici à demain matin tu aura fini si tu travail toute la soirée ! Avec la lenteur à laquelle tu écris... en plus t'as les pages de maths à faire...

Zoro: Tu peux parler toi, chui sûr que tu écris 10 fois plus lentement.

Sanji: Oh que c'est mignon, tu protèges ton amoureux, hahahaha !

Zoro: La ferme blondasse !

Sanji: Quoi ! Répète pour voir tronche d'algue !

Zoro: T'as bien compris cuistot du dimanche !

Sanji: HERBIVORE !

Zoro: CUISTOT DE MES DEUX !

Sanji: MAUVAISE HERBE !

Zoro: FACE DE FOIN !

Luffy: Shishishishi haha... Ah non face shishishi... de foin. MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Zoro le regarda en riant un peu avec lui puis le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Et aussi parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie, mais ça, il ne le dirai pas.**

Sanji: -_-'' ...

Nami: Bon ça suffit là ! Au prochain cours on est avec Franky ! On y va !

Luffy: Ouais ! En plus ça tombe bien... Je voulais lui demander de réparer... quelque chose pour moi... **Fit-il en reprenant son souffle du baiser qui avait été plus long que prévu.**

Usopp: Bah t'aurais pu me le demander !

Luffy: Euuuh... oouuaaiiiii... maiis... Sans vouloir te vexer il est meilleur que toi... La dernière fois que tu m'as réparé quelque chose, ça s'est brisé au bout de 2 semaines...

Usopp: HEIN ! Mais c'est ta faute aussi ! T'avais avalé la visse dont j'avais besoin !

Luffy: Ah... ouais... Et elle m'est restée sur l'estomac...** Fit-il en faisant une grimace de dégoût.**

Usopp: MAIS C'EST NORMAL IMBÉCILE ! C'EST PAS FAIT POUR ÊTRE BOUFFE ! **cria t-il en le frappant derrière la tête.**

Luffy: Mais c'est pas ma faute... J'avais faim et elle avait une odeur de bonbon, je croyais que c'en était un !

Usopp: Tu avais fait tomber ta gum dessus, BAKA* !

Nami: LES GARS ! On y vaa !

Sanji: Oui Nami-chérie !** Dit-il en tournant autour d'elle l'oeil en coeur.**

**Ils se rendirent au cours de leur ami: le cours de théâtre. Ce cours spécial, qu'ils avaient tous décidé de choisir pour être ensemble et déconner un peu, leur permettait de danser, chanter et jouer des pièces de toutes sortes devant les autres élèves. Le seul problème, c'était que cela faisait 1 mois qu'ils étaient supposé avoir choisi quelque chose à faire pour leur spectacle mais aucun n'avait trouvé d'idée jusque là. Quand Luffy décida de sortir son mp3 et de se mettre à danser et chanter sur sa chanson préférée, ils eurent enfin une idée.**

Nami: Hey ! Mais pourquoi on ne danserait pas là dessus !?... Luffy, fais moi écouter s'il te plait !

Luffy: Euuh bah ok... Mais je ne crois pas que vous là connaissiez.

Zoro: C'est bien... Mais il ne nous reste que 2 semaines pour se préparer.

Sanji: Prends ça comme un défi marimo... Bon c'est sûr que tu ne seras pas capable de te rappeler des mouvements si tu ne peux même pas te rappeler du chemin pour aller chez toi mais bon...

Zoro: Hé ho ! Je me suis perdu seulement 2 fois alors arrête avec sa !

Sanji: Peut-être, mais tu habites la depuis euuhmm... attends, 7 ans c'est ça ?!

Zoro: J'étais fatigué...

Nami: Bon ça suffit vous deux... Si on commence à inventer la chorégraphie dès ce soir, on pourrait réussir, et c'est pas en s'engueulant que ça va aider, alors au boulot !

Luffy: Euuh bah moi j'aurais peut-être une idée pour la choré-bidule là... enfin des mouvements quoi...

Nami: Bah vas y, on te regarde Luffy...

Luffy: Mmh... c'est que... je... C'est un peu gênant, il y a trop de monde !

Usopp: Et tu crois qu'on va être seuls au spectacle ?

Luffy: Non ! Mais justement vous allez danser avec moi non ?

Zoro: Alors, si tu veux on se préparera chez toi...

Luffy: YOSH ! ^^

Franky: YO LES GARS ! Ça gaz ? Quoi de neuf ?

Usopp: Pas grand chose Franky. Luffy vient de trouver notre projet pour le cours...

Franky: SUPER ! Et c'est quoi ?

Sanji: On va danser sur l'une de ses chansons.

Luffy: Thousand dreams !

**La journée se termina rapidement et ils se rendirent tous directement chez Luffy.**

Luffy: Oy ace ! T'es là ?

Zoro: Ah ouais il était supposé revenir ce soir, c'est ça ?

Luffy: Ouais... C'est bizarre...** dit-il en prenant son portable pour l'appeler. Il vit qu'il avait reçu un message. **

_Salut frérot ! _

_Désolé, je pourrai pas rentrer à la maison avant un bon boute... Quand j'ai été travailler ce matin, mon idiot de patron m'a annoncé qu'il voulait m'envoyer enquêter à l'étranger avec Smoker. Je te raconte pas la gueule que je lui ai faite, hahaha ! Mais bon, le problème c'est que je reviendrai pas avant quelques mois... Je suis passé ramasser mes affaires ce matin, mais tu étais au lycée. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ! Si tu veux, tu peux inviter quelqu'un à la maison pour que ne pas être seul, je sais que tu détestes ça. Où alors, vas chez Zoro ou Sanji... Je t'aime fort, fais attention à toi... Je t'appellerai ok, ET FOUS PAS LE BORDEL DANS LA MAISON OU JE TE DÉVISSE LA TÊTE ET JE PISSE DANS LE TROU ! COMPRIS !_

_XXX Ace._

**Luffy referma son téléphone en penchant la tête et fit une grimace, en s'imaginant la scène.**

Usopp: Bah ça va pas Luffy ?

Luffy: Nah... Ace revient pas avant plusieurs mois...

Tous: Comment ça ?

Luffy: Il a eu un travail a l'étranger et il est parti ce matin après être venu chercher ses choses...

Nami: T'inquiète pas... On est là si il y a un problème d'accord ?

Luffy: Mouais...

Zoro: Bon ! Tu nous montres ta chorégraphie ! Ça va te changer les idées...

Luffy: Euuh ouais bah... J'avais pensé à faire comme ça...

**Il mit la musique et commença à danser en rythme. Bientôt, ses compagnons se joignirent à lui, faisant des mouvements super cool comme le dirait Franky.**

**Les 5 adolescents se mirent à se déhancher au rythme de la musique encore et encore pour finalement tomber de fatigue après avoir enfin trouvé la chorégraphie idéale, après plusieurs heures. Ne voulant pas laisser Luffy seul et étant trop fatigués pour retourner chez eux, voyant qu'il était pratiquement minuit, ils restèrent tous chez le gamin, se disant qu'ils pourraient repartir au lycée ensemble, le lendemain matin. Zoro dormit avec son amour dans la chambre de ce dernier, Sanji resta dans le salon, Nami dans la chambre d'Ace et et Usopp pris la chambre d'ami.**

**Juste avant d'entrer dans le cours de mathématiques, à la deuxième période, Luffy se retourna et se cacha derrière le mur sans que M. Crocodile ne le voit. Sanji et Zoro, qui étaient à coté de lui, se regardèrent, puis allèrent lui parler.**

Zoro: Ça va pas Luffy ?

Luffy: Non, non non... ça va vraiment pas... J'ai oublié de faire le devoir et ma copie... Chui dans la merde si je rends pas ça maintenant... **Fit-il en mettant ses main de chaque coté de sa tête.**

Sanji: Bah alors sèche le cours...

Luffy: J'y ai pensé mais... Je dis quoi, moi, la prochaine fois que je le vois ?

Zoro: Que tu étais malade...

Sanji: Bah oui... Il est malade seulement pour ce cours, sinon moi j'avais pensé que...

Luffy: Merde, la cloche ! Vite, entrez sinon vous allez être en retard à cause de moi...et... Trouver quelque chose à lui dire s'il vous plait...

Zoro: Non, je sèche avec toi...

Sanji: On sèche...

Luffy: Les gars... merci...

**Les 3 garçons coururent dans le couloir pour arriver dans la cafétéria. Ils sortirent par la porte de derrière et allèrent s'assoir à une des tables posées plus loin.**

Luffy: J'espère qu'on aura pas trop de problèmes... Moi c'est la onzième fois cette année que je sèche un cours alors chui habitué, mais vous... Vous avez pas fait ça depuis qu'on était petits... **dit-il en sortant ses cahiers et commençant a écrire .**

Zoro: Pas grave ça me rappel le bon vieux temps !

Sanji: Ouais moi aussi... Et puis c'est pas parce qu'on le fait une fois qu'on va avoir de gros problèmes, non ?

Luffy: Shishishi... Non t'as raison, et c'est plus amusant entre potes, nah ?

Zoro et Sanji: Ouais !

**A la cafétéria à l'heure du déjeuner...**

Nami: Où étiez vous tous les trois !?

Zoro: On a séché...

Nami: J'ai bien vu ça... Mais pourquoi ?

Sanji: Luffy n'avait pas fait son devoir et sa copie, alors on a décidé de l'accompagner Nami-chérie !

Nami: En tout cas... là, vous avez eu de la chance je crois qu'il ne s'en est pas aperçu. Mais faites attention, vous savez comme il peut être fou ce vieux chnock !

Luffy: Shishishi ouais... ça on sait !

**Ils finirent de manger, et après le déjeuner, ce fut le cours de chimie avec Mademoiselle Makino. Ils s'y rendirent d'un pas rapide pour être sûrs de ne pas tomber nez à nez avec un croco aux dents pointues.**

Makino: Bonjours, tout le monde ! Alors, aujourd'hui nous allons faire un feu d'artifice liquide.

Luffy: Ça va pas causer une explosion ?

Makino: Non Luffy... Enfin si, mais une toute petite. Cela voudra dire que vous avez réussi ! Il n'y aura aucun danger, à moins que tu ne te trompes de nouveau dans les ingrédients inscrits... Mais c'est pour cela que je voudrais que vous soyez tous en équipes de deux !

Luffy: Youpi ! Moi chui avec Zoro !

**Ce dernier sourit en le regardant.**

Makino: Allez, tout le monde commence maintenant ! Et faites attention à bien nettoyer votre table avant de mettre quelque chose dessus ! Un seul ingrédient en trop et cela pourrait changer les propriétés de la potion !

Law: Comme changer les bureaux en flaques de glue ? Hein Luffy ! **rit-il.**

Luffy: C'était un accident ! J'avais les mains toute collantes et ça a explosé ! **Bouda t-il en penchant la tête vers le sol tout en rougissant de gêne à ce souvenir.**

**Un peu plus tard.**

Makino: Plus que 5 minutes !

Zoro: Luffy... Fais attention, t'en mets partout !

Luffy: Mais c'est pas AATCHOU ! Ma faute... Le granite me chatouille les AATCHOU ! narines...

Zoro: Bah, laisse moi faire !

Luffy: Nah ça va je... AAATCHOUU ! beurk... Je me suis éternué dans la main...

**Tout en disant cela, il les essuya sur son chandail, ce qui fit tomber quelques poils de chat sur la table et dans la potion qui fit quelques étincelles. Il ramassa la poussière de granite en même temps que les poils qui s'y étaient mélangé, et les mit dans la potion qui fit d'autres étincelles. Une fumée noire en sortit.**

Luffy: Madame... Ça marche pas...

Makino: Tu as dû te tromper Luffy... encore... -_-''

**La cloche retentit pour marquer la fin du cours...**

Makino: Bon c'est terminé... Luffy, ne prends pas de risques et vas vite le jeter dans l'évier...

Luffy: Oui madame...

**Il alla vers l'évier mais il s'emmêla dans les pattes dans les pieds d'une chaise mal poussée en lançant la potion dans les airs. Elle lui retomba dessus en se vidant complètement sur sa tête.**

Sanji: Voilà... C'était inévitable -_-''

Usopp: Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre qu'il ne soit encore rien arrivée...

Nami: C'était trop beau...

Zoro: Bah au moins il n'y a personne de blessé ou rien qui ait changé ! **dit-il en faisant le tour de la pièce du regard.**

Luffy: Ouuuuiiilllllleeeeee ! J'ai mal à la tête !

Nami: C'est sûr imbécile ! T'as reçu une bouteille en verre sur la tête !

Zoro: Luffy... ça va chaton ? **murmura t-il en s'agenouillant devant lui.**

Luffy: Mouii... Je crois...

**Zoro passa sa main sur la tête du gamin.**

Zoro: Tu vas avoir de belles bosses !

Luffy: Ça gratte... **dit-il en se grattant les deux cotés de la tête.**

Zoro: Arf... Tu as dû te faire une coupure, touche pas pour ne pas que ça s'aggrave...

Luffy: Non non... C'est pas ça, j'ai pas de coupures c'est juste que ça me fait un peu mal quand je touche... Et en plus j'ai une bosse de chaque coté de la tête... C'est même pas là que la fiole est tombée...

Zoro: T'as sûrement mélanger quelque chose de bizarre...

Luffy: C'est comme si il y avait quelque chose sous ma peau !

Sanji: Je me demandais aussi, quand-est ce que tes cornes de petit démon allaient apparaître, hahaha...

Luffy: QUOI ! Je vais avoir des cornes ? Et depuis quand chui un démon ?

Nami: Mais non Luffy... C'est une blague... Et tu en est un depuis toujours dans un sens -_-'' .

Luffy: Shishishi... Ah bon...

**Le dernier cours se passa lentement... trop lentement. Luffy avait un horrible mal de tête et le bas de son dos s'était aussi mit à le faire souffrir. Ce qui, d'un coté, arrangeait ses amis, compagnons de classe et professeurs, puisque cela le tenait tranquille, mais il fut quand même envoyé à l'infirmerie, le reste du cours s'inquiétant pour sa santé. A la fin des cours, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp et Nami allèrent le voir et le trouvèrent étendu dans un des lits, respirant difficilement.**

Zoro: Hey Luffy... Est-ce que ça va mieux ? **dit-il en posant sa main sur son front. **Merde ! Mais tu es brûlant ! Et il y a aucune putin d'infirmière ici !

Nami: Calme toi Zoro, elle ne doit pas être bien loin...

Zoro: Oui mais dans son état il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle le laisse seul !

**Nami posa elle aussi sa main sur le frond de Luffy et la retira rapidement.**

Nami: Tu as raison... il doit avoir au moins 40 de fièvre si c'est pas plus !

Usopp: Hein ? C'est si grave que sa ? Il ne va pas mourir au moins ?

Sanji: Mais imbécile, il faudrait qu'il fasse 42 minimum pour être entre la vie et la mort...

Infirmière: Ce n'est pas encore ça mais il en est proche... Il fait 41,5 de fièvre !

Tous: QUOI !

Zoro: Ne me dites pas qu'il va crever !

Infirmière: Non mais il faut vite l'envoyer a l'hôpital... je viens d'appeler une ambulance... Ils ne devraient pas tarder...

Sanji: Mais que-ce qu'il a ?

Infirmière: Je ne sais pas trop... Je n'ai jamais vu ça...On dirait que quelque chose se transforme dans son corps...

Usopp: Se transforme ?

Infirmière: Oui... Quelque chose est en train de changer et c'est ça qui fait grimper sa température.

Sanji: La potion !

Zoro: Bien sûr ! Il a dit qu'il sentait quelque chose sous sa peau, et en classe, il avait mal au bas du dos...

Infirmière: Oui il a une bosse a cet endroit.** Fit-elle en pointant le bas de sa colonne vertébrale. **Mais de quelle potion parlez vous ?

Nami: Et bien... C'est un peu compliqué en fait...

Usopp: Pas du tout, en bref... Il s'est renversé une potion, qu'il a raté, sur la tête en tombant en cours de chimie.

Nami: ...

Infirmière: Bon je vais aller parler à votre professeur tout à l'heure pour en savoir plus.

**On cogna à la porte et deux ambulanciers entrèrent avec une civière sur laquelle ils déposèrent Luffy. Ils parlèrent un peu avec l'infirmière et repartirent, suivis des autres. Zoro insista auprès d'un ambulancier pour monter avec lui en leur disant qu'il était son petit ami. Celui-ci accepta et ils partirent vers l'hôpital le plus proche.**

*** Baka signifie - idiot ou imbécile.  
**


	4. Ma nouvelle apparence et le spectacle !

_**CHAPITRE 4 : Ma nouvelle apparence et le spectacle !**_

**Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours que Luffy avait été hospitalisé et ne s'était pas réveillé. Zoro avait dit aux autres qu'il resterait avec lui et que s'il y avait du nouveau, il les appellerait d'urgence. Mais pour l'instant, aucun changement en vu. Le temps se faisait long, très long, trop long.**

Zoro: _-Allez, Luffy ! Bordel réveille toi, merde ! Depuis que je te connais, tu n'es jamais tombé malade alors tu devrais passer à coté de ça facilement, non ? Ou alors c'est le contraire... et dans ce cas là tu... MERDE ! _**Pensa-il presque en pleurant et en serrant la main de son amour.**

**Il finit par s'endormir pour seulement la deuxième fois de la journée . ****( c'est un miracle !)**

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

Luffy: ...Ro ... Zoro... ZORO ! **Fit-il en le frappant doucement sur la joue.**

Zoro: Hein ! Q...qui...quoi... déjà le matin ? Luffy ? OH LUFFY... Je me suis tellement inquiéter pour toi... Est-ce que ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? **Dit-il tout en serrant sa tête entre ses mains et recouvrant son visage de baisers.**

Luffy: Shishishi... Oui, oui ça va Zoro enfin... presque... **Rit-il pour ensuite poser ses mains sur sa tête.**

Zoro: Co...comment ça... Presque ? **Chuchota t-il en s'éloignant.**

Luffy: J'ai découvert ça en me réveillant il y a une vingtaine de minutes. **Gémit-il en baissant la tête.**

**Luffy retira ses mains des deux cotés de sa tête, découvrant deux petites oreilles de chat noir qui partaient de ses anciennes bosses et qui s'étendaient sur le coté pour faire entièrement disparaître ses oreilles humaines. Il regarda Zoro dans les yeux pour ensuite ouvrir un peu la bouche. Ce dernier y vit deux petites canines un peu plus longue et pointues que la normal (mais évidement beaucoup moins qu'un vampire XD) et pour finir, il se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit et lui montra une jolie petite queue de chat, encore noire, qui sortait du bas de sa colonne vertébrale ou était précédemment située une autre bosse.**

Zoro: Mais... Est-ce que... c'est... des oreilles... de chat ?

Luffy: A cause de la potion, je crois...

Zoro: Comment ça tu crois... C'est sûr que c'est ça, que veux tu que ce soit d'autre ? À moins que ton père est couché avec un chat et que tu ais hérité de ses gènes, je ne vois pas autre chose... Et ça fait 2 jours que tu es dans les vapes... alors il n'y a rien d'autre !

Luffy: ... Et tu es resté tout ce temps avec moi ?

Zoro: Ouais...

**Luffy sourit puis l'embrassa mais il se corrigea bien vite en repensant à sa nouvelle apparence. Ses petites oreilles noires se plaquèrent d'un coup sur le dessus de sa tête.**

Zoro: Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Luffy: Tu... tu veux toujours de moi hein ?** Fit-il en baissant doucement les yeux.**

**Pour toute réponse, il prit le gamin dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Le plus jeune laissa couler une larme avant de répondre au baiser qui lui faisait tant envie. Ils s'éloignèrent après quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle et se regardèrent tendrement.**

Zoro: Je t'aimerai toujours... chaton !

Luffy: Shishishi... Moi aussi Zoro ! **Sourit-il, soulagé.**

Zoro: Et puis... Ça te va bien comme ça... T'es trop mignon !

Luffy: Shishishi... Attention, les chat noirs portent malheur ! **Fit-il en griffant dans le vide devant son visage et montrant ses canines.**

Zoro: Héhé kawaii... Depuis quand tu es superstitieux toi ?

Luffy: Depuis que j'ai des oreilles et une queue de chat, baka !

**Zoro flatta le dessus de la tête du gamin qui la pencha de chaque coté. Il se mit à ronronner quand le plus vieux alla derrière les petites oreilles poilues.**

Zoro: Mais c'est que tu ronronne en plus !

Luffy: Rrrrrrrrrr... Ça se fait tout seul rrrrrrr...

Zoro: Ahahaha t'es trop mignon ! Bon je vais aller appeler les autres pour leur dire que tu vas bien et leur parler de... ce petit changement !

Luffy: Shishishi, ok fais vite !

**Zoro embrassa une dernière fois son "chaton" avant de partir, le sourire aux lèvres.**

**Il s'arrêta devant une cabine téléphonique, hésita, puis composa un numéro.**

_Sanji: Mochi mochi ! Qui c'est ?_

Zoro: Oy c'est moi sourcil en vrille ! Ramène tes fesses à l'hôpital avec les autres ! Luffy s'est réveillé !

_Sanji: Hé... Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de me parler sur un autre ton, tronche d'algue ! Et puis il va bien ?_

Zoro: Va te faire foutre connard d'Ero cook à deux balles ! Oui à part son changement d'apparence... Ça va...

_Sanji: Son changement d'apparence ? Que-ce que tu me chantes là marimo d'eau douce ? Comment ça, changement d'appa..._

Zoro: Ta gueule et ramène ton putin de cul ici, merde ! Tu verras bien ! Allez tchao...

**Zoro raccrocha sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre et alla rejoindre Luffy comme si de rien était, sous le regard choqué des infirmières et patients autour de lui.**

**Quelques heures plus tard toute la petite bande fût réunie dans la chambre de Luffy. En découvrant la nouvelle apparence du garçon, Franky, Usopp, Nami et Sanji éclatèrent de rire, Robin ne fit qu'un petit sourire en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.**

Usopp: AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA Si tu voyais ta tête AHAHAHA !

Nami: Ahahahaha... J'arrive pas à y croire... Tu es trop mimi comme ça hahaha...

Luffy: C'est pas drôle !

Sanji: Si ça l'est ! Tu ressembles encore plus à un gamin mais qui a essayé de se déguiser en se collant des trucs sur le crâne... **Fit-il en lui pinçant la joue.**

Zoro: C'est un peu vrai ce qu'ils disent... **Fit-il en se retenant de rire mais en souriant.**

Luffy: Je trouve pas... Vous croyez que je vais faire comment pour aller au lycée moi maintenant ?!

Franky: Bah tu as toujours ton chapeau de paille sur la tête alors ça ne se remarquera pas...

Luffy: Ah oui... Et pour ça ?! **Bouda t-il, ses petites oreilles baissées, en se retournant et pointant la petite queue qui battait doucement dans les airs.**

Usopp: Bah tu n'as qu'à la mettre dans ton pantalon ! Comme l'autre AHAHAHAH XD

Luffy: Ah... ah... ah... Très drôle... Non, ça va trop paraître...

Franky: Bah tu veux faire quoi alors... La couper peut-être ?

Luffy: QUOI ! T'es malade ! Juste tirer dessus ça me fait mal... c'est comme se couper une jambe ou un bras...

Franky: T'inquiète... Je blague gamin... T'énerve pas...

Nami: Et bien on ne peut rien faire pour ça alors... C'est pas grave Luffy... Tu n'as qu'à la laisser comme ça...

Sanji: Et puis de toute façon, on n'a pas le droit au chapeau en classe, tu le sais, tu te fais toujours avertir quand tu l'as sur la tête ! Alors ce sera la même chose pour tes petite oreilles poilues... héhé.

Luffy: C'est pas juste, pourquoi ça m'arrive toujours à moi ces trucs là...

Tous: Tu le cherches un peu hein... -_-''

Luffy: Même pas vrai d'abord... Pourquoi je ferais exprès de me mettre dans des pétrins pareils ?

Usopp: Oh mais tu le fais pas exprès... C'est tout naturel chez toi ! **Lança t-il avec un grand sourire.**

Luffy: Mais c'est que tu commences à être drôle toi ! **Fit-il sarcastiquement.**

Usopp: Et toi à avoir de la répartie... -_-''

**Luffy croisa les bras en signe de victoire avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.**

Robin: Si je peux me permettre... Pourquoi ne la mettrais tu pas autour de ta taille comme une ceinture et un bandeau sur la tête ?

Sanji: Robin-d'amour ! Comme tu es intelligente ! **Fit le blond en tournoyant autour d'elle, des coeurs dans son seul oeil visible.**

Luffy: Mouais... Ça pourrait marcher, mais le problème c'est que j'ai pas de bandeaux...

Zoro: T'inquiète chaton, je t'en prêterai un !

Luffy: Merci Zoro ! **Dit-il avec un grand sourire, les joues rouges du surnom qu'il lui avait donné devant ses amis.**

**Un peu moins de 2 semaines plus tard, au lycée, le grand spectacle était arrivé et l'excitation était à son comble. Luffy et la bande étaient en 3eme sur la liste et le stresse les gagnait peu à peu. N'ayant toujours pas trouvé de nom de groupe à cause de l'hospitalisation de Luffy et des préparatifs, ils en avaient complètement oublié de choisir un nom de scène ! Réunis en rond derrière le rideau, tout le monde essayait de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait être "cool" comme le disait Luffy.**

Usopp: Les Usopp-man !

Zoro: Si t'es là pour sortir des anneries pareil... Je préférerais que tu la boucle !

Sanji: Les grand danseurs de ces dames !

Zoro: C'est pire... -_-''

Luffy: Les euuuh... Étoiles de scène ?

Nami: Naaah... ça fait trop vantard ! Non... les gars... Il nous faut quelque chose d'accrocheur... et si _possible_... pas sorti d'on ne sait où !

Robin: Et pourquoi pas les Mugiwaras ? C'est simple et tout le monde vous appel comme ça à cause de Luffy.

Nami: Bien trouvé Robin ! Mais d'où tu sors, toi ? Tu ne faisais pas un cours ?

Robin: Si, mais j'ai demandé à être remplacée pour venir vous voir.

Luffy: J'suis d'accord avec Nami... C'est cool ! Je vais voir Franky pour lui dire !

Franky: Pas besoin ! Alors vous avez trouvé ? Parce que là... C'est à vous dans 2 minutes !

Sanji: Ouais... On garde le nom que tout le monde nous donne...

Franky: Mugiwaras ?

Tous: Ouais !

Franky: Super ! Alors je vais voir le régisseur ! Bonne chance les gars !

Tous: Merci !

Luffy: Mais euuh... On gagne quoi déjà ?

Nami: 10.000 berrys ! **Fit-elle en mode Berry-berry.**

Zoro: Mouais... Et je suppose qu'on en touchera pas un...

Nami: Si c'est ce qu'il te faut pour faire ton bonheur, je te le donne tout de suite ton berry...

Zoro: Sorcière...

**Soudain on pu entendre des applaudissements et le présentateur parler.**

Présentateur: C'était les Hearts pirate ! Bravo ! Maintenant, passons au prochain groupe qui va nous interpréter " Thousand dreams"... Les Mugiwaras !

**Ils arrivèrent sur scène et se placèrent pendant que la musique débutait. Luffy au centre, Zoro et Nami à gauche, Sanji et Usopp à droite, formant un genre de flèche. La tête baissée, ils la relevèrent tous en même temps et commencèrent à bouger.**

** ( )www.( )youtube.( )com( )/watch?v=( )UsW80SiK_z4 **_**( NDA: Faite juste enlever les endroit ou il y a ( ) et sinon aller sur youtube et marquer (thousand dream one piece). La vid n'est pas de moi et les bout de Chopper c'est Luffy qui les chante dans la fic vu que il est pas là et Robin est remplacée par Nami et Franky par Sanji...)**_

Tous: Ichi ! Juu ! Hyaku ! Sauzando !

Luffy: Sayonara no namida deai noureshisa BATON noyouni tsunaidekorekara tabi wa tsudukunda atarashii nakama to !

Zoro: Kimi ni dekiru koto ore tokui nakoto utage mitaini mochi yotta nara sekai shinkiroku mainichi koushin da !

Nami et Luffy: Tobu, Fune ga tobu

Sanji: Zendaimimon kii taikoto nai sokoraatariga itoo sankusu naisu ! Kaze tsukamaette aozora

**Avec une syncronisation stupéfiante, tout le monde chantait et dansait en rythme avec la musique. **

Tous: Tobe! FLY-HIGH! Sauzandosani-gou!

Sanji: Ooki ize taiyou teniire temitaiyou

Usopp: BALLOON mitaini fukura nda yume

Sanji: Hakon deokureyo minna fun gatsu nto

Nami: Youki ni warae ba ashita mo hareruya... Pinchi haitsumo gyakuten no chansu

Luffy: Kiai ipatsu de itsumo saikou da

Nami et Luffy: Deru, Namika Deru

Sanji: Kisoutengai fune kara deru sonna miryoku ga itto saunzu kuru!

Usopp: Mada mita kotomonai umi

**Au fur et à mesure que la musique avançait, les aplaudissements retentissaient de plus en plus fort et les cris d'encouragement aussi.**

Tous: Ike! FLY-HIGH! Sauzandosani-gou ! Ichi ! Juu ! Hyaku ! sauzando! Ichi ! Juu ! Hyaku ! Sauzandosani-gou FLY-HIGH !

Zoro, Sanji et Usopp: Yuukan na...

Nami et Luffy: Fune no tamashii hikitsugi...

Tous: BRAND-NEW-SHIP Chokkura LET'S GET IT ON !

Nami: Arashi mo noriko...

Luffy: Te sen no umi wo koe te !

Zoro, Sanji et Usopp: Ken hate no yume nosono hate mademo

Tous: Tobe ! FLY-HIGH ! Sauzandosani-gou! Sauzandosani-gou ! FLY-HIGH !

**En prononçant ce dernier mot, Luffy s'était élancé à genoux. Il glissa jusqu'au bout de la scène les mains en l'air et un grand sourire sur le visage, pendant que les autres s'étaient remis en forme de flèche, un genou par terre et pointaient Luffy comme pour signaler son envol.**

**Les applaudissements et les cris fusèrent de partout, plusieurs personnes s'étaient levées dans la salle pendant que nos mugiwaras se relevaient en courbant le dos pour remercier l'assemblée.**

Présentateur: C'était les Mugiwaras ! Bravo à vous tous ! Très belle performance ! Passons au prochain groupe...

**Pendant que le présentateur parlait, les mugiwaras étaient retournés à l'arrière et se félicitaient mutuellement. Luffy qui sautait partout, avait soudainement sauté dans les bras de Zoro en enroulant ses jambes autour se sa taille et l'avait embrasser, trop content pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait devant ses amis et d'autres groupes.**

Zoro: Hey... hey... Calme toi chaton ! **Avait-il dit en rougissant. **On a pas encore gagné, tu sais ?! Et puis tu as perdu ton chapeau, crétin ! **Fit-il en posant sa main sur les oreilles de son petit ami pour les cacher.**

Law: Vous sortez ensemble ? **Fit-il en s'approchant d'eux.**

Luffy: Ouaip ! Pourquoi ?

Zoro: Ça te dérange ? **Cracha t-il entre ses dents.**

Law: Non... pas du tout... Vous allez bien ensemble...** Dit-il avec le sourire.** Mais c'était quoi sur ta tête à l'instant Luffy ?

Luffy: Euuuuuh... Je... euuh... Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, hé hé...

Law: T'es sûr ? J'suis pourtant certain d'avoir vu... des oreilles de chat !

Sanji: T'as rêvé mon vieux... Tu vois vraiment Luffy avec ça sur la tête et venir en cour ?

Law: Non... justement... Il a toujours un bandeau ou son chapeau ces temps si... alors on sait jamais... Il cache peut-être quelque chose !

Luffy: Jeee...

Franky: Hé les gars ! Venez ici 2 minutes.

Nami: Désolé, faut y aller !

**Ils se dirigèrent vers Franky en le remerciant mentalement.**

Usopp: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Franky: Pas grand chose en fait... J'ai vu que vous aviez des emmerdes avec Trafalgar... J'ai vu juste ?

Nami: Oui... Merci beaucoup ! Cette imbécile de Luffy a laissé tomber son chapeau et il a vu ses oreilles... mais on lui a dit qu'il avait rêver... Et il a commencé à insister !

Franky: Ah... Maintenant que j'y pense... Vous avez une bonne chance de gagner !

Tous: POUR DE VRAI ?!

Franky: Ouaip !

Luffy: COOL !

**Pratiquement une demie heure plus tard, les 8 groupes étaient passés, et tous attendaient avec impatience sur la scène le nom du groupe gagnant, qui devait être annoncé par les juges. Soudain un des juges se leva, c'était Shanks et il regardait Luffy avec un grand sourire.**

Shanks: Ça a été très difficile mais... Nous avons finalement réussi à nous mettre communément en accord... Je veux tout d'abord commencer par dire que tous les groupes ici présent étaient tous sans exception, spectaculaires et remarquables... Mais un seul a réussi à se démarquer ! Les Spectacles nous ont tous éblouis. Et je suis fier de vous annoncer que le groupe gagnant est...

**Le suspense glaça le sang de chacun des participants et même de certains spectateurs...**


	5. Une soirée mouvementé et un diagnostique

_**CHAPITRE 5 : Une soirée mouvementé et le diagnostique de Makino !**_

Shanks: Les Mugiwaras !

Luffy: On a gagné ?... ON A GAGNE ! YAAATTAAA !

Nami: OUIIIIIII !

Usopp: L'équipe du splendide Usopp ne pouvait que gagner? haha !

**Les Mugiwaras se sautèrent au cou en se serrant et en criant, serrant la main des autres participants . **

Shanks: Oui... bravo à tous ! Vous le méritez ! Vous avez été formidables ! Pour couronner le tout... Pourquoi ne pas refaire votre spectacle ?

**Luffy et les autres le regardèrent, étonnés.**

Shanks: ... Haha je rigole ! Je vous ai fait peur, hein ?

Nami: Oui ! On est épuisés, je te signale !

Shanks: Hé hé... Voilà votre prix ! Un chèque de 10.000 berrys que vous pourrez vous partager, félicitations !

Nami: Je le prends ! Merci ! **Fit-elle en mode Berry-berry en lui arrachant le chèque des mains.**

Luffy: On va se le partager... Hein, Nami ?

Nami: J'avais plus pensé à payer vos dettes avec ça !

Tous: QUOI ! **Firent-ils en même temps.**

Zoro: Je m'en doutais...

Nami: Mais vous avez bien travaillé... alors... Je passe pour cette fois si... de toute façon ça ne rembourserait même pas la moitié de chacune d'elles... Surtout la tienne Zoro !

Zoro: ...

**La cloche sonna et tout le monde sortit pour aller déjeuner. Jugeant que c'était maintenant le bon moment, Luffy prit soudain Zoro à part et l'embrassa tendrement en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'il ne refusa pas, puis à bout de souffle, il s'écarta en lui chuchotant d'une voix sensuelle faisant frissonner le plus vieux:**

Luffy: Maintenant on a gagné mon amour !

Zoro: Héhé... Ouais, on a gagné bébé !

**Il s'embrassèrent de nouveau un moment avant d'aller retrouver les autres.**

Nami: Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, vous deux ?

Zoro: Ça vous regarde pas... ** Fit-il en rougissant légèrement. **

Usopp: Vous avez fêté notre petite victoire en vous bécotant, c'est ça ?!

Luffy: La ferme Usopp !

Usopp: ...

Sanji: En tout cas, j'aurais jamais cru qu'on pourrait gagner avec la chorégraphie de Luffy.

Zoro: Ouais... C'est étonnant ! Mais où est-ce que tu as appris à danser comme ça ? **(Je rêve ou ils on un accord commun ! ****O_O'' )**

Luffy: Bah ça vient tout seul... Je suis le rythme !** Fit-il en faisant des vagues avec ses bras.**

Usopp: Ha ha ha... Alors on peut dire que tu as le rythme dans le sang !

Luffy: Quoi ?

Usopp: Laisse...

Luffy: Shishishi... Bon... si tu le veux... Dis Nami , on peut faire quelque chose pour fêter ça ?

Nami: Mmmh... Pourquoi pas !

Sanji: Super, Nami-Chérie ! On va bien s'amuser !

Zoro: On pourrait aller dans... euuh... non laisser tomber, j'ai rien dit...

Luffy: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Zoro: Rien laisse...

Luffy: Non, allez... T'avais une idée, non ?

Zoro: Si je ne la dis pas c'est que c'est pas une bonne idée, crétin !

Luffy: Bah dis ! On va bien voir !

**Zoro soupira et regarda Luffy dans les yeux. Son idée était d'aller dans un bar pour se saoûler et profiter de cette victoire mais il avait oublié un petit détail... Luffy n'avait que 17 ans et donc, ne pouvait pas y entrer. Il savait que cela faisait de la peine à son petit ami quand ils parlaient tous de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire à cause de son âge, et ils disaient souvent qu'il les privaient de s'amuser à cause de ça. Alors ces sujets étaient devenus tabous devant le gamin. Il ne voulait pas revoir cette petite moue, bien qu'adorable, mais qui lui fendait le coeur.**

Zoro: _-Allez, Zoro... Pense à autre chose... La piscine ? Nah... les montagnes russes ?... Non plus, lui et Usopp ont peur des hauteurs... alors quoi ?_

Luffy: Bah alors Zoro ? C'est quoi ?

Zoro: Euuuh... et pourquoi on irait tout simplement pas au resto, hein ?

Nami: Ça me va... même si avec Luffy, ça coutera une fortune !

Usopp: On pourrait aller faire du go card ? J'ai toujours voulu en faire ! Et puis c'est seulement 100 berrys par personnes et 75 berrys pour les moins de 18ans !** Lança t-il en pointant Luffy du pouce.**

Luffy: Ouais ! Trop cool !

Sanji: Si Nami-Chérie est d'accord j'suis partant !... Et puis, tu vois Luffy qu'il y a des avantages à être plus jeune !

Luffy: Shishishi...

**La journée se termina rapidement et toute la petite bande se retrouva à 19 heures devant l'entrée du go card. Le bruit des petits bolides résonait très fort, ce qui obligeait Nami à se boucher les oreilles, et à Luffy d'appuyer sur sa tête, écrasant son chapeau sur celle-ci. Ayant des oreilles de chat, son ouïe s'était décuplée, et ça lui donnait d'affreux maux de tête. Zoro s'en aperçu et s'approcha doucement du gamin.**

Zoro: Ça va pas mon coeur ?

Luffy: J'ai mal à la tête ! Y'a trop de bruit !

Zoro: Bah c'est pas si mal, je trouve.

Sanji: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Zoro: Il a mal à la tête, il dit qu'il y a trop de bruit... Je trouve pas moi !

Sanji: C'est normal imbécile de marimo ! Il a des oreilles de chat !

Zoro: Oui et ?

Sanji: Il entend beaucoup mieux que nous ! Faut vraiment tout t'expliquer, hein !? Ça parait que t'as une tête de pois !

Zoro: Tu me cherches ? Je te jure que si c'est le cas y'aura plus que tes sourcils qui seront vrillés cuistot de mes deux !

Sanji: T'es cuit tronche d'algue ! Je sens que je vais faire des sushis ce soir !

Luffy: LES GARS ! Arrêtez... J'ai déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça, hein... C'est pas le moment !

Zoro et Sanji: Désolé Luffy...

Zoro: Allez viens... On va aller à une autre place !

Usopp: Hey les gars vous faites quoi ? Vous venez pas ?

Zoro: Non... Luffy ne peut pas supporter le bruit ! On se revoit demain au lycée ok... Tchao !

**Luffy et Zoro s'éloignèrent et partirent chez ce dernier. Moins de 45 minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés.**

Zoro: Je crois qu'on va éviter les endroits trop bruyant pour le moment !

Luffy: Mmmmh...

Zoro: Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Luffy: Je t'ai encore privé de t'amuser... En plus d'être trop jeune pour certaines choses... je peux même plus aller dans des endroits amusants comme celui-là à cause de ces saletés de trucs... **gémit-il la tête baissée en posant sa main sur son chapeau.**

Zoro: Mais non chaton ! Tu ne m'as privé de rien du tout... J'en avais pas envie de toute façon ! T'inquiète pas... Allez, viens là...

**Luffy s'approcha de lui et mit ses mains autour de son cou. Il posa sa tête sur son torse, et son chapeau tomba. Zoro posa l'une de ses mains sur la taille fine du gamin et l'autre sous son menton pour relever sa tête. Il l'embrassa doucement.**

Zoro: Je t'aime Luffy, et je t'aimerai toujours ! **Chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres.**

Luffy: Moi aussi je t'aime Zoro ~.

**Il reposa ses lèvres sur la bouche de son amant et sortit sa langue pour en demander l'accès. Le plus vieux ne se fit pas prier et l'ouvrit en l'embrassant à pleine bouche d'un baiser brûlant de désir. Ils le rompirent à contre coeur après quelques secondes à cause du manque d'oxygène.**

Zoro: Viens là chaton... Je vais te faire miauler jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus ! **Chuchota t-il d'une voix suave en le trainant vers sa chambre.**

Luffy: Shishishi... Miaou ! **Ronronna t-il sensuellement en sautant dans les bras musclés de Zoro, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'embrassa de nouveau.**

**Zoro poussa la porte menant à sa chambre et coucha le plus jeune sur le lit. Il commença a poser des baisers ardents partout sur le visage du gamin pour ensuite retourner à ses lèvres et les mordiller doucement, les suçotant et les léchant avidement. Il passa ensuite sa langue tout le long de sa joue pour remonter vers ses petites oreilles pointues et les mordiller à leur tour, faisant gémir Luffy. Il revint à ses lèvres et l'embrassa encore une fois, ne se lassant jamais de cette bouche si attirante, cette langue taquine et ces lèvres si délicieuses qui étaient meilleures encore que le plus exquis des plats sur terre. Il enleva ensuite le t-shirt du brun pour venir titiller les petits bouts de chaire rose durcis par le plaisir qui montait. Il retira le sien aussi, ce qui fit sourire Luffy d'appréhension. Ce dernier mit ses mains dans le dos de Zoro et le caressa du bout des doigts le faisant frissonner. Luffy décida après quelques gémissements de sa part, que c'était son tour de s'amuser et renversa donc son amant pour se retrouver à califourchon sur son torse. Il continua ses caresses en passant sur tout ces endroits qui le faisaient se cambrer. En descendant lentement vers l'endroit tant convoité, il lécha toutes les parcelles de peau du corps du plus vieux. Il retira ensuite son pantalon qui devenait gênant et, toujours du bout des doigts, il caressa l'érection de son amour à travers le tissus du caleçon noir. D'un coup, il la prit complètement dans sa main, faisant de légers mouvements de frottement, ce qui fit grogner Zoro d'excitation. Trouvant gênant ce dernier bout de tissus, il le lui retira en vitesse et empoigna fermement son érection pour entamer de lents va-et-vient.**

Zoro: Mmmmh... Luffy... mets la dans ta bouche... han !

Luffy: Nah... pas tout de suite...

Zoro: Ah ! Luffy merde... mmh...

Luffy: Moi aussi je t'aime shishishi... ^w^ **Dit-il pour l'agacer.**

**Luffy accéléra en chatouillant ses testicules du bout des doigts, puis les frottant dans le creux de sa main. Après quelques minutes en l'ayant fait souffrir, il décida enfin à prendre l'érection dans sa bouche, ce qui fit gémir Zoro malgré lui. Il posa sa main sur la tête du jeune homme. Luffy continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient a la même vitesse tout en passant sa main libre sur les abdominos bien développés du plus vieux.**

Zoro: AH...AH...AAH ! Lu... Luffy ! Mmmh... je... j'vais jouir !

**Luffy ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et avala le liquide chaud entièrement, laissant seulement une goutte s'échapper de ses lèvres, qui glissa sur son menton. Il se rapprocha ensuite de ses douces lèvres si tentantes et l'embrassa, lui faisant goûter sa propre semence. Luffy rompit le baiser, essoufflé, et regarda Zoro dans les yeux.**

Luffy: Prends moi Zoro ! Tu ne m'as pas encore fait miauler héhé...

Zoro: Pas de problème... Si c'est ce que tu veux... Tu vas être servi mon coeur !

Luffy: Shishishi... Je l'espère bien...

**Zoro coucha Luffy à coté de lui, retira son short et son calçon en quatrième vitesse et lui présenta trois doigts qu'il lécha avidement. Après les avoir assez humidifiés, il plaça un premier doigt à l'entrée de son intimité et le pénétra doucement. Le gamin ne sentit presque rien et il enfonça alors un deuxième doigt qui fit plus mal. Il entama alors doucement, des mouvements de va-et-vient et de ciseaux. Il ajouta ensuite le troisième doigt, qui fit se crisper de douleur le plus jeune. Il attendit un peu et recommença ses mouvements qui, cette fois, le faisaient gémir de plaisir. Quelques minutes après, il les retira d'un coup faisant grogner son amour. Il alla pour positionner son membre à l'entrée de son intimité mais fut arrêté par Luffy.**

Luffy: Attends... je... je voudrais essayer autrement...

Zoro: ... ? Comment ?

Luffy: Tu vas voir...

**Le gamin se remit à califourchon sur lui, positionna le membre à son entrée humide et s'empala doucement dessus en poussant un cri de douleur.**

Zoro: Mmmmmh... ah ! Luffy... c'est... peut-être pas... une bonne idée... comme ça, han...! OH PUTIN... mmmh...merde, t'es encore plus serré... que la dernière fois, AH !

Luffy: AAAH !... Non ça... ça va...shishishi...avoues... que t'aimes ça...

Zoro: Ouii... mais... Ça fait plus mal... comme ça... ah ! Pour toi...

Luffy: Peut-être... mais après...c'est super bon ! **Haleta t-il difficilement, après s'être arrêté au fond.**

**Zoro le regarda étonné.**

Zoro: Euuh... et... comment tu sais... ça toi ?

Luffy: Euuuuuh... j'ai regardé... des pornos... quand j'étais petit...

**Luffy ne le laissa pas rajouter autre chose et commença doucement à bouger, s'aidant de ses mains et ses jambes pour faire des mouvements de haut en bas. Il commença à aller de plus en plus vite, gémissant de plus en plus fort, les excitant encore plus.**

Luffy: MMMMMH... OUII... ah... aaaahhh...

Zoro: PUTIN ! c'est bon... t'arrêtes surtout... pas ! HAAN !

Luffy: AAAH... je... ZORO !... je vais... VENIIIIR... MMMAAH !

Zoro: Pas tout... de suite bébé ! ah !

Luffy: Mais... j'en peu... plus... han... AAAAH !

**Luffy se déversa sur le torse de son petit ami en criant sa jouissance, la tête renversée en arrière, contractant son anneau de chaire, ce qui fit venir le plus vieux. Il s'écroula, épuisé, sur ce dernier, de la bave coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres.**

Luffy: Dé... désolé...

Zoro: Pas grave chaton... **Fit-il en caressant la petite queue noir qui battait doucement dans les airs.**

Luffy: T'es sûr ?

Zoro: Oui... aussi sûr que je t'aime mon coeur...

Luffy: Shishishi... je t'aime aussi... mon amour !

**Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Dans le cas de Luffy, dans ceux de Zoro.**

**Le lendemain matin. Luffy ne se réveilla pas à coté, mais sur Zoro. Il se releva en souriant et embrassa doucement son amant sur le front pour ne pas le réveiller. Il se recoucha dans la même position. Mais il repensa à l'heure et se releva en sursaut en voyant qu'il était inscrit 7:49 sur le cadrant. Il réveilla Zoro et sauta du lit mais au moment où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il s'écroula en gémissant. Zoro le regarda et alla vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.**

Zoro: Ca va pas ?

Luffy: Naaah... j'aii maaal !

Zoro: Hahaha ! Pourquoi tu t'es levé aussi vite aussi ?

Luffy: T'as vu l'heure ?! **Gémit-il en pointant 7:52.**

Zoro: Eh merde... oui... Bon allez, reste là, je t'emmène des vêtements !

Luffy: Mais ça m'ira pas, c'est trop grand !

Zoro: Qui a dit que c'étaient les miens ? T'as oublié un de tes uniformes la dernière fois !

Luffy: Hein ?

Zoro: Laisse... Je te raconterai en chemin ! Là on a pas le temps !

**Zoro alla chercher les uniformes en vitesse et à 7:57 ils étaient tous deux en chemin avec une tranche de pain à la bouche et couraient comme des fous vers le lycée.**

**À 8:04 ils étaient arrivés en cours de mathématiques, essoufflés à mort, une minute avant que la cloche ne sonne.**

Usopp: Bah alors les gars, vous étiez où ?

Luffy: On... s'est... réveillés... en... retard...

Usopp: J'ai vu ça, haha...

Sanji: J'suis sûr que c'est parce que vous avez bai...

Zoro: Ta gueule... sourcil en... vrille...

Crocodile : Bonjour tout le monde ! À ce que je vois... M. Monkey est de retour ! Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas fait la copie et le travail de la semaine dernière ?!

Luffy: Euuuuuh... Mais monsieur... je... j'ai pas eu le temps...

Crocodile: Si je me souviens bien vous étiez ici hier et donc vous auriez pu le faire le soir. Pour cela, je vous rajoute 200 fois sur votre copie et vous aurez à faire les devoirs de cette semaine pour le prochain cours ! Ais-je été assez clair ?

Luffy: Mais c'est pas juste ! Vous aviez dit 100 fois et pas 200 !

Crocodile: Voulez vous que je rajoute 200 fois de plus M. Monkey ?

Luffy: _(gloups)_... N... non monsieur... finalement... c'est rien du tout héhé... ça va être fait...

Crocodile: Je l'espère bien ! Maintenant commençons !

**Après le cours, Luffy se rendit à l'infirmerie, y ayant été convoqué pendant l'heure. Mais avec cette saleté de croco, il n'avait pas pu y aller. Accompagné de ses amis, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle ou Makino et l'infirmière de la dernière fois étaient en train de parler. Elles s'arrêtèrent en l'apercevant.**

Makino: Ah Luffy ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Est-ce que tes amis pourraient attendre à l'extérieur, s'il vous plait ?!

Luffy: Euuh oui... Mais pourquoi ?

L'infirmière: C'est personnel !

Zoro: Pas grave Luffy... On t'attend à la cafétéria !

**Ils quittèrent la pièce et le visage des deux femmes s'assombrirent.**

Makino: Luffy... J'ai fait l'analyse de la potion que tu as faite la semaine dernière et il y avait des poils de chat femelle dedans.

Luffy: Ah... Oui ce sont sûrement ceux de Nekoya ! C'est une petite chatte qui traîne dans le coin de chez moi et j'aime bien la prendre et m'occuper d'elle. Y'a un problème ?

L'infirmière: Est-ce que tu as eu des changements ?

Luffy: Euuuh...oui...

Makino: Lesquels ?

**Luffy retira son bandana rouge et déroula sa petite queue noir d'autour de sa taille, surprenant les deux femmes.**

Makino: D'accord... euuh... Et j'ai aussi appris que tu sortais avec Zoro ! Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Luffy: Oui pourquoi ? Ça a un rapport ?

Makino: Un petit peu...Écoute, sois franc d'accord ?... Excuse moi de mon indiscrétion, mais, as-tu des relations... sexuelles avec lui ? Si oui... Avais-tu cette apparence la dernière fois ?

**Luffy rougit comme une tomate en penchant la tête et se grattant l'arrière de celle-ci.**

Luffy: ... euuuh... Si je dis oui, ça fait quoi ?

**Les yeux de Makino s'agrandirent. Elle prit le jeune homme par les épaules en le regardant dans les yeux.**

Makino: Luffy... Il se pourrait que tu sois... enceinte !


	6. Luffy enceinte et l'appel de Ace

_**CHAPITRE 6 : Luffy enceinte et l'appel de Ace...**_

**Luffy regarda bouche-bée, les deux femmes à tour de rôle. Sa tête commença à tourner et il tomba par terre, sur les fesses. L'infirmière accourue et l'aida à se relever pour l'assoir sur l'un des lits.**

Luffy: Co... comment ça se peut ? Les gars peuvent pas tomber enceintes... C'est impossible ! Non ?

Makino: Calme toi Luffy, tu es en état de choc... je vais tout t'expliquer mais dis moi à quand remonte la dernière fois ?

Luffy: ... Hier...

Makino: Bon... on devrait pouvoir le savoir d'ici à une semaine tout au plus. Maintenant écoute moi et reste calme...

Luffy: ...

Makino: Étant donné que les poils appartenaient à une chatte, des hormones femelles y étaient intégrées, mais ce n'est pas seulement en avalant des poils que cela se peut. C'est au contacte de la potion que les hormones se sont créées et développées? C'est cela qui a pu te permettre de peut-être tomber enceinte.

Luffy: Et y a t-il un moyen de me le retirer ?

Makino: Hé bien... Je ne sais pas... Vu que tu es un homme, on peut prévoir la césarienne.

Luffy: Cézar-hyène ?

Makino: Césarienne Luffy... C'est quand on est obligé de couper ton ventre pour...

Luffy: QUOI ! On va me couper en deux ? Mais je veux pas mourir moi !

Makino: Tu ne vas pas mourir Luffy... C'est une opération pour retirer le bébé quand il ne peut pas passer par euuh... le passage habituel...

L'infirmière: Dans une semaine reviens me voir et nous pourront voir se qu'il en est.

Luffy: D'a... d'accord.

**Luffy sortit de l'infirmerie, blanc comme un linge. Il se dirigea directement en cours, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se rendre à la cafétéria et se dit qu'il en parlerait avec ses amis au déjeuner. Qui arriva rapidement après le cours d'histoire avec Robin qui l'avait laisser dormir, ayant remarqué qu'il ne filait pas. Ils se dirigeaient tous d'un pas lent vers la cafétéria, observant Luffy qui semblait dans ses pensées, les inquiétant un peu puisqu'un Luffy qui pense... ça fait peur ! Il s'assirent à la table qui leur était réservée depuis le début de l'année, puisque la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait voulu s'y assoir, il n'avait mangé qu'un coup de pied au déjeuner, et avait failli être servi en saucisson à cause de Sanji et Zoro. Depuis, plus personne n'osait s'en approcher et comme ça, ils s'assuraient une place à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Sanji interrogea le jeune homme du regard qui n'en fit rien et continua de fixer ce point inexistant qui semblait le fasciner. Usopp se décida finalement à parler.**

Usopp: Hé... ça va pas vieux ? T'as une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Nami: C'est à propos de que t'a dit l'infirmière et Makino ?

Zoro: Ouais... Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont dit pour te rendre comme ça ?

Sanji: T'as l'air d'un mort... Répond ! C'est la potion ?

Luffy: ... Je préfère attendre un peu pour être sûr... Une semaine ça vous va ?

Tous: Pourquoi une semaine ?

Luffy: Arrêtez de poser des questions, merde...

**Ils se regardèrent tous à tour de rôle, puis Zoro et Sanji attrapèrent le gamin par les aisselles et le trainèrent lentement vers l'extérieur du lycée, suivis de près par Usopp et Nami qui marchaient comme si de rien n'était, les mains dans les poches, derrière un Luffy qui se débatait comme un diable dans l'eau bénite. Ils arrivèrent derrière le lycée et lâchèrent le garçon qui tomba à plat ventre sur l'herbe verte.**

Sanji: Ok... Tu nous explique gentiment ou on t'y oblige de force, à toi de choisir !

Nami: Quand tu réponds comme ça c'est que c'est grave, alors parle !

Luffy: MAIS J'EN SUIS PAS SÛR ! EN QUEL LANGUE FAUT QUE JE VOUS LE DISE ! Je voudrais pas vous raconter des mensonges si c'est pas sûr !

Usopp: Ce serai pas la première fois...

Luffy: Parle pour toi...

**Zoro soupira et s'approcha doucement de lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.**

Zoro: S'il te plait, chaton... De quoi t'as peur... On veut juste savoir ce qu'elles t'ont dit.

**Luffy baissa la tête en rougissant un peu et se mordit les lèvres.**

Luffy: C'est que... C'est gênant... C'est pas quelque chose de normal... enfin... pour un gars...

Sanji: Depuis quand il nous arrive des choses normales de toute façon ?!

Luffy: Je sais... mais ça ! C'est vraiment bizarre !

Nami: Ben dis toujours !

Luffy: D'accord... il se pourrait... peut-être... que je... je... que je sois enceinte !

Tous: T'ES ENCEINTE !

Luffy: VOS GUEULES ! J'ai dit... PEUT-ÊTRE, de toute façon si c'est le cas, Makino a dit que je pourrai faire une cézar-truc... Je sais plus quoi... pour le retirer.

Nami: Une césarienne ?

Luffy: J'sais pas, je crois...

Zoro: Attends... et c'est moi le père ?

**Luffy hocha la tête affirmativement.**

Zoro: Et tu voulais pas m'en parler, quand ça me concerne ?!

Luffy: Je voulais pas te faire peur si c'est même pas sûr ! Désolé... je sais que j'aurais dû t'le dire plus tôt mais de toute façon, je le garderai pas...

Zoro: Je pourrai au moins donner mon avis !

Luffy: Quoi ? Parce que t'as envie de le garder peut-être ?

Zoro: Et pourquoi pas ?

Luffy: ... ? Mais on peut pas être parents si j'suis même pas encore adulte !

Zoro: Y'a bien des gens qui en ont plus jeunes que nous et on se plain pas ! Alors pourquoi on pourrait pas en avoir un nous aussi ?

Luffy: Parce qu'on est des gars !

Sanji: Attends ! Pour une fois j'suis d'accord avec Zoro... qui est-ce que ça dérange que vous soyez des mecs ? Vous vous aimez, et c'est ce qui compte, non ?

Luffy: ... Je... j'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi qui dise ça Sanji ! De toute façon vous croyez vraiment que je vais porter un être vivant en moi ?

Nami: Mais pourquoi ? Ce serait génial ! C'est rare de voir un couple comme vous deux avoir des enfants... et puis j'aimerais bien être marraine !

Luffy: Vous voulez rire de moi !? Vous me voyez avec un gros ventre ou un bébé dans les bras ?

Nami: Ce serait trop kawaii !

Usopp: Ouais vieux... allez.. au moins, penses y ! Et puis comme Zoro a dit, c'est lui le père alors parler-en ensemble avant de prendre une décision trop hâtive !

Sanji: C'est la première fois que j'entends quelque chose d'aussi censé venir de toi Usopp !

Usopp: J'suis supposé prendre ça pour un compliment ?

Sanji: Prends-le comme tu veux !

Luffy: C'est d'accord... j'vais y penser.

Tous: YES !

Luffy: Mais si j'le garde, vous m'aidez à m'en occuper !

Tous: Pas de problème !

**Une semaine plus tard, à 7 heure 03 minutes.**

**Luffy se reveilla en sursaut, une main devant la bouche et se précipita aux toilettes. Il en resortit plusieurs minutes plus tard et s'accouda au cadre de la porte en se tenant le ventre. Zoro, qui attendait à coté, s'approcha de lui.**

Zoro: C'est l'un des symptômes ?

Luffy: Oui... alors ça confirme que je suis vraiment enceinte...

Zoro: Si tu savais comme j'suis content !

Luffy: Mais quand ça va paraitre, je vais faire comment moi, pour aller au lycée ? Et ne me dis pas de le cacher sous plusieurs couches de vêtements, ça marchera pas !

Zoro: Hahahaha ! Non t'inquiète, alors tu n'auras qu'à rester à la maison !

Luffy: J'y ai pensé mais...

**Le gamin eu un autre haut le coeur et retourna aux toilettes. Il y resta pendant plus de 5 minutes puis ressortit à nouveau et regarda Zoro dans les yeux.**

Luffy: J'pourrai pas endurer ça longtemps...

Zoro: T'inquiète, je vais être là pour t'aider et les autres aussi. On va te soutenir dans cette passe ! Mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on le garde ?

Luffy: Mmouai...

**Zoro fit un sourire rivalisant presque avec ceux de Luffy et le prit dans ses bras musclés en le serrant très fort et en le soulevant du sol, pour lui montrer son bonheur.**

Luffy: Shishishi... Zoro... arrête... Tu vas me faire vomir plus que mes repas d'hier soir shishishi...

**Zoro le relâcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle et commencèrent à se préparer pour aller au lycée. Luffy n'arrêtait pas de fixer Zoro qui était tellement excité à l'idée de devenir papa et de raconter ça aux autres, qu'on aurait dit un enfant qui va avoir un super jouet pour noël. Il arrivèrent 17 minutes plus tard et se dirigèrent directement vers la cafétéria, à leur table, où se trouvaient déjà leurs amis.**

Usopp: Hé ! Salut vous deux ! Alors, ça va ?

Zoro: Ouais ! Les gars, il a décidé de le garder !

Sanji: Super !

Nami: Contente pour vous !

Luffy: J'ai eu le premier symptôme se matin.

Usopp: C'est quoi ?

Luffy: Les nausées...** Fit-il en sortant la langue en signe de dégoût.**

Nami: Et ce ne sera pas le seul, tu sais ?

Luffy: Oui... l'infirmière m'a dit tout ça...

Sanji: Héhéhé... Et tu vas devoir endurer ça pendant 9 mois !

Luffy: Tu dis ça pour me faire changer d'idée, ou...?

Sanji: Pas du tout ! Je te préviens, c'est tout.

Usopp: En tout cas, t'as l'air d'être vachement content Zoro !

Zoro: Ouais ! Vraiment ! Vous imaginez... j'vais être papa !

Sanji: En espérant que ton môme héritera pas de ta tronche hahaha !

Zoro: Ah, toi commence pas ! J'suis trop heureux pour que tu me pètes ma bulle !

Luffy: Tant que ça ?

Zoro: Héhé... Ouais !

**La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde se dirigea vers le cours de gym. Ensuite ce fut le cours de chimie, où Luffy reçu les félicitations de Makino en lui apprenant qu'il était enceinte et qu'il le garderai. Puis le déjeuner arriva, le gamin passa à l'infirmerie comme demandé et ils terminèrent la journée en histoire et ensuite en japonais. Zoro et Luffy partirent ensemble de leur coté après avoir marché quelques minutes avec les trois autres. Ils se rendirent chez Zoro.**

Zoro: Enfin à la maison !

Luffy: Ouais shishishi...

Zoro: Tiens, t'as faim ?

Luffy: Quelle question... Bien sûr que j'ai faim !

Zoro: Alors on commande de la pizza ?

Luffy: OUAIS ! Mais alors ce sera 2... non 3... euuh... 4 extra-large, une au bacon, une euuuh à ton choix et les 2 autres toutes garnies shishishi... ça te va ?

Zoro: Héhé... d'accord ! Alors moi ce sera aux crevettes !

**Zoro s'approcha du combiné mais Luffy fut plus rapide et prit le téléphone.**

Luffy: C'est quoi le numéro ?

Zoro: Laisse moi faire !

Luffy: Nah ! Je veux le faire !

Zoro: Un vrai gamin... 555-734-2221 !

Luffy: YEAH !

**Luffy composa et commanda les 4 pizzas extra-large plus une 20****ène ****d'ailes de poulet épicé, ce qui fit au total 78 berrys. Voilà pourquoi Zoro voulait le faire. Quand il raccrocha le téléphone se mit à sonner.**

Luffy: Bah qui ça peut être ?

**Il laissa sonner quelques coups puis répondit.**

Luffy: Mochi mochi !...Qui c'est ?

_Ace: Luffy ?_

Luffy: Mmmh ? Ace ?

_Ace: Ouais ! Alors ça va p'tit frère ? Je savais que tu serais chez Zoro !_

Luffy: Ouais ça va ! Comment t'as fait pour savoir ?

_Ace: J'ai appelé à la maison au moins 10 fois et ça répondait pas, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Zoro mais la première fois que j'ai appelé cétait occupé..._

Luffy: Ouais on s'est commandé de la pizza !

_Ace: CHANCEUX ! Envois moi une part haha !_

Luffy: Shishishi... j'peux pas... Ça rentre pas dans le combiné ! Shishishi...

_Ace: Imbécile ! Alors... Quoi de neuf ?_

Luffy: Euuh... je sors avec Zoro !

_Ace: QUOI ! Pour de vrai ?_

Luffy: Ouais !

_Ace: ... __Jevaisletuercesalaud__..._

Luffy: Quoi ?

_Ace: Rien laisse... à part ça..._

Luffy: Euuuuuh... ah oui ! Je me suis fait tombé une potion sur la tête en cours de chimie la semaine dernière, et maintenant j'ai des oreilles et une queue de chat !

_Ace: Tu l'a encore ratée hein ? T'es incorrigible tu fais jamais attention !_

Luffy: Mmmmh... désolé... mais c'est pas ça le pire...

_Ace: Quoi ? Y'a autre chose ?_

Luffy: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh...Laisse... tu le sauras quand tu reviendras !

_Ace: En parlant de ça... Désolé Luffy... Mais je risque de revenir plus tard..._

Luffy: C'est à dire ?

_Ace: Peut-être dans...1 an... désolé..._

Luffy: ...QUOI ! Tu peu pas revenir dans 1an ! Ça va être trop long !

_Ace: Comprends moi Luffy... c'est pour mon travail je... je vais essayer de demander un congé pendant quelques jours pour venir te voir. Je t'le promets ! Je ne sais pas quand mais je te jure que je vais venir faire un tour bien avant ça !_

Luffy: C'est pas juste ! J'm'ennuis de toi moi... je.. je veux t'revoir ! **Pleura t-il en tremblant.**

_Ace: S'il te plait Luffy... ne pleurs pas ! Tu sais que ça me fait mal autant qu'à toi mais... c'est important ! Désolé, il faut que je te laisse là, je te rappelle bientôt d'accord ?_

Luffy: Mmmmh mmh...

_Ace: Je t'aime fort !_

Luffy: Moi aussi je t'aime Ace...


	7. Problème au lycée, Les rumeurs courent

_**CHAPITRE 7 : Problème au lycée... Les rumeurs courent !**_

**Luffy raccrocha et s'effondra par terre en pleurs. Zoro arriva en trombe en entendant le bruit et s'accroupit devant lui.**

Zoro: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chaton ?

Luffy: C'était Ace... et... et il a dit... qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant... un an..._(snif)_ A cause de son travail...

Zoro: ... Ne t'inquiète pas, j'suis là moi ! Tout ira bien.

Luffy: Oui...et puis, il a dit qu'il m'appellerait de temps en temps et qu'il viendrait faire un tour quand il pourrait demander un congé...

Zoro: Mais c'est bien, au moins tu n'auras pas à attendre tout ce temps avant de le revoir !

Luffy: Je sais mais... c'est trop long !

**Soudain on sonna à la porte.**

Zoro: Tiens ! Ce doit être le livreur ! Allez... viens manger, ça va te remonter le moral !

Luffy: ... Ok...

**Zoro alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Un jeune homme dans la vingtaine,****les yeux verts et les cheveux bruns tenant quatre énormes boîtes de pizzas, plus un grand sac brun sur le dessus, le regarda l'air un peu fatigué et lui tendit sa commande pendant que Zoro sortait l'argent. Il le remercia et referma la porte derrière lui. Zoro se dirigea vers la table et y posa les quatre boîtes. Ils commencèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien... Zoro essayant de changer les idées de son ange, disait toute sortes de diversités pour le faire rire, ce qui avait l'air de bien marcher. À la fin du repas, il ne restait plus qu'une seule boîte de pizza à moitié vide. Ils rangèrent rapidement et allèrent se coucher.**

**Le lendemain, Luffy se réveilla encore en sursaut et courut au toilettes. Zoro le rejoignit en l'entendant vomir et commencer a pleurer doucement. Après quelques minutes, ils s'habillèrent et se rendirent au lycée. Arrivés là bas, ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis qui arboraient un air étrangement inquiet.**

Luffy: Salut tout le monde !

Zoro: Bah ça va pas ?

Nami: ... Et bien...

Usopp: On a rien dit ! On vous assure que c'est pas nous ! **Fit-il paniqué, en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.**

Zoro: Mais de quoi tu parles Usopp ?

Sanji: Tout le monde est au courant maintenant.

Luffy: Au courant de quoi ?

Usopp: Que... vous sortez ensemble... et...

Nami: Que tu vas avoir un enfant, Luffy !

Zoro et Luffy: QUOI ! Comment ça ?

Sanji: On en sais rien... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les rumeurs se sont vite répandues...

Usopp: Quand je suis arrivé avec Sanji, on a entendu des gars en parler !

Luffy: Mais c'est horrible ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Zoro ?!

Zoro: Nier...

Nami: Ça servira à rien... Tout le lycée ou presque est au courant...

Zoro: Peut-être, mais ça n'empêche que ce n'est encore qu'une rumeur et donc personne n'est vraiment certain de savoir si c'est vrai ou non, donc, on peu encore dire que c'est faux à ceux qui nous le demanderont ou si on entend quelqu'un en parler, on pourrait déjà faire disparaître le plus de doutes possible !

Usopp: T'as raison, mais ça risque d'aller mal pour vous deux pendant ce temps là...

Sanji: Et il faut surtout pas que Luffy se batte... Dans son état ça risque pas d'être bon !

Law: Hé Luffy ! Tu peux me dire c'est quoi ces rumeurs débiles qui courent ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais enceinte ! **Dit-il en arrivant près d'eux.**

Luffy: Euuuuuhh... Je... c'est...

Zoro: D'où tu sors toi ? C'est une habitude de t'incruster dans les conversations comme ça ?

Law: Non... Mais là c'est urgent...

Nami: Et en quoi c'est urgent si ce n'est qu'une rumeur ?

Law: J'ai le droit d'être curieux, non ? Et puis Luffy est mon ami alors je m'inquiète, c'est normal !

Luffy: Shishishi... T'as pas besoin... C'est pas vrai... Je.. je sais même pas d'où ça sort hé hé...

Tous: _Il ment très mal... -_-'' _** Pensèrent-ils en même temps, une énorme goutte de sueur coulant sur leur visage.**

Law: Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais ? Même si je vois pas comment ça se pourrait... Ah mais attends... Ce serait pas à cause de la potion que tu...

Zoro: On t'a dit que c'était faux ! Alors dégage !

Kidd: EH ! On ne fait que répéter ce qu'on a entendu, on voulait confirmer, c'est tout ! Alors monte pas sur tes grands chevaux le punk !

Zoro: C'EST MOI QUE TU TRAITES DE PUNK ! Tu peux bien parler toi avec tes cheveux rouge piment et ta coupe à la "vous m'avez vu" !

Kidd: Tu veux te battre tête de chou-fleur ?!

Zoro: C'est quand tu veux face de poivron !

Killer: Hé oh... Kidd ! Laisse le faire ce con ! **Lança t-il en "essayant" de retenir Kidd.**

Usopp: Zoro... ça suffit ! Il en vaut pas la peine ! **Fit-il en se postant devant lui et en faisant de grand gestes avec ses bras.**

Zoro: Tu veux te battre blondinette ?!

Kidd: Qu'est-ce t'as dit Pinocchio ?!

Usopp et Killer: On vous laisse... ***vont se cacher sous la table* **Que le meilleur gagne ! TT_TT''

**Nami arriva derrière les deux enragés et leur mit un coup dont ils se rappelleraient durant longtemps.**

Zoro et Kidd: Sorcière !

Usopp: Ah ! Ils peuvent se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose ?!

Nami: T'en veux un toi aussi ?!

Usopp: Non merci... ça va aller... _''

Kidd: Alors ! Tu nous expliques mugiwara ? D'où ça sort cette rumeur ?

Luffy: Euuh... Je... j'en sais rien du tout... C'est sûrement à cause de la potion qui m'est tombé dessus la semaine dernière... Et quelqu'un a voulu en rajouter... **Dit-il en essayant de garder le plus possible son sérieux.**

Law: Ah ouais... ça ! Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait faire croire quelque chose comme ça si c'est pas vrai et impossible ?

Kidd: Ouais... T'es un mec à ce que je sache ! Non ?

Luffy: Bah oui, quel question ! Et puis je vous ai dit que c'était pas vrai, merde ! Vous comprenez pas ?! **Cria t-il en colère.**

**Les autres se regardèrent mutuellement, surpris.**

Nami: Aïe ! Il commence déjà a avoir des sauts d'humeur... ça commence mal. **Chuchota t-elle aux autres.**

Sanji: Oui... Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il n'aggrave tout. **Dit-il tout aussi bas que la rousse.**

Luffy: Alors si vous êtes trop...mmffggrrffmmmhh...!

**Zoro était arrivé derrière lui juste avant qu'il n'aille trop loin dans ses paroles et lui avait mis ses mains sur sa bouche en l'obligeant à reculer de quelques pas en arrière.**

Zoro: Bon je crois que ça va suffir pour aujourd'hui hein ?! Hé hé... On vous laisse, les cours vont bientôt commencer ! **Lança t-il en emmenant le gamin plus loin, suivi des autres.**

Luffy: Mais tu fous quoi ?

Zoro: Je te sauve idiot ! En criant comme ça, ça va pas t'aider à les convaincre, tu sais ? Là, t'as encore plus l'air d'une femme enceinte !

Luffy: C'est sorti tout seul... Je te jure que je voulais paaaasss... **commença t-il à pleurer.**

Sanji: Luffy... C'est pas mieux si tu pleures... u_u''

Luffy: Mais je... je fais pas... exprès...

Nami: Zoro, je crois que tu devrais le ramener chez toi...

Sanji: Non... Bien au contraire ! S'il s'en va, ça va juste prouver aux autres que la rumeur est vrai en s'absentant et ça risque de tout aggraver...

Nami: T'as raison... mais s'il reste et qu'il a encore des sauts d'humeur... Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau...

Usopp: Alors on fait quoi ?

Luffy: Je peux très bien aller en cours ! Je n'ai qu'à éviter les problèmes et je ne me mettrai pas en colère ou à pleurer... et puis s'il y a un problème vous êtes là...non ?

Zoro: On peut essayer... mais c'est aussi à toi de te contrôler ! Compris !?

Luffy: Ouais... .

**La cloche sonna et ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur classe.**

**Les heures passèrent et se fut bientôt le temps du déjeuner.**

Luffy: YATTAAA ! Enfin c'est l'heure de manger, je meurs de faim moi !

Tous: T'as toujours faim... ''.

**Soudain, un garçon qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vint à la rencontre de Luffy.**

Inconnu: Salut mugiwara ! Je peux te poser une question ?

Luffy: Hein ? Euuh oui...

Inconnu: Comment t'as fait pour tomber enceinte ? T'es une fille ?

**Luffy vira automatiquement au rouge vif, gêné de la question mais aussi en colère de se faire prendre pour une fille. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et lui balança son poing à la figure.**

Luffy: T'AS DU CULOT DE ME TRAITER DE FILLE ESPÈCE DE SALE CONNARD ! ET AVANT DE POSER DES QUESTIONS COMME CELLE-LA VA TE RENSEIGNER SUR D'OÙ ÇA PART CETTE SATANE RUMEUR PAUVRE CRÉTIN !

Inconnu: Wow... ca...calme toi merde ! Je ne faisais que vérifier...

Luffy: Ouais, ben la prochaine fois, tes questions débiles, tu te les garde pour toi, ok !

**Il se retourna et partit en courant vers la sortie. Ses amis le regardèrent s'éloigner un peu choqués des paroles du gamin puis le suivirent. Ils le cherchèrent pendant plus de vingt minutes puis le retrouvèrent en pleurs dans le petit parc proche du lycée.**

Nami: Lu... Luffy... **Fit-elle doucement.**

**Elle approcha sa main de l'épaule du jeune garçon mais se ravisa et recula pour pousser Zoro dans sa direction. Elle lui fit signe de lui parler et s'en alla, s'attendant à être suivie d'Usopp et Sanji. En voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle revint sur ses pas et les tira pas les oreilles, s'éloignant du couple.**

Zoro: Hé chaton... qu'est-ce que t'as ? **Dit-il doucement en prenant le-dit chaton dans ses bras.**

**Luffy se colla a lui et continua à pleurer un petit moment.**

Luffy: Je... pourquoi ?... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que je me mette dans des pétrins pareils !? J'en ai marre... J'suis un garçon et j'suis enceinte ! C'est pas compliqué... j'suis maudit !

Zoro: Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes... T'es pas maudit, t'as toujours eu de la chance dans pratiquement tout !

Luffy: Oui, pratiquement ! Je me sauve de toute les petites affaires, je sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais aussitôt que c'est énorme... impossible de m'en échapper ! Regarde encore... Comment tout le monde a pu savoir que j'étais vraiment enceinte ? Tu peux me l'expliquer ? Parce que moi j'y comprends rien...

Zoro: Peut-être que par malchance, quelqu'un est passé par là et nous a entendu en parler... C'est tout !

Luffy: Justement ! Par malchance...

Zoro: ...

Luffy: Zoro ? Tu le veux vraiment toi cet enfant ?

Zoro: ...

Luffy: Bah quoi ? T'as perdu ta langue ?

Zoro: Luffy... je... je veux pas t'obliger à le porter... Oui je le veux... Mais si tu ne le veux vraiment pas alors... Je peux pas t'y obliger. Après tout, c'est toi qui le porte et c'est toi la "mère". Écoute Luffy... après m'avoir avoué que tu m'aimais, j'étais déjà tellement heureux, mais quand tu m'as annoncé que tu étais enceinte et qu'en plus c'était moi le père je... j'ai été comblé... C'était la plus belle journée de ma vie ! Pour moi, c'était le miracle des temps... La huitième merveille du monde. Je t'aime tellement Luffy ! Alors je te suivrai quoi que tu dise ou fasse.

Luffy: Shishishi... La huitième merveille ? C'est pas la septième plutôt ?

Zoro: Non ! Ma septième merveille... C'est toi mon coeur !

Luffy: Oh Zoro...

**Luffy sauta au cou de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément pendant de longues minutes qui, pourtant, ne semblèrent durer que seulement quelques secondes. Ils se séparèrent pour ensuite coller leur front l'un à l'autre et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Zoro posa l'une de ses mains sous les fesses de Luffy et l'autre sur sa tête pour faire glisser le bandana et découvrir ses petites oreilles de chat. Il commença à les caresser tendrement.**

Luffy: Alors si le fait que je sois enceinte est ta huitième merveille... Notre enfant sera la neuvième ?

Zoro: T'es d'accord pour le garder ?

Luffy: Shishishi... Faut bien que je fasse quelque chose pour mon trésor à moi !

Zoro: T'es trop mignon ! Merci !

**Zoro embrassa de nouveau son amour et mère de son enfant. Ils décidèrent de ne pas assister aux prochains cours et rentrèrent chez Zoro.**


	8. Luffy panique ! Une urgence à l'hopital

_**CHAPITRE 8 - Luffy panique ! Une urgence à l'hôpital !**_

**Quatre mois plus tard.**

**Luffy avait maintenant un joli ventre un peu plus rond. Il n'accompagnait plus ses camarades aux lycée et restait se reposer chez Zoro depuis deux mois. La dernière fois qu'il y avait été, c'était pour prendre la potion que Makino avait faite pour lui enlever sa demi apparence de chat. Ce qui n'empêchait pas le vert de continuer à l'appeler "chaton" puisqu'il aimait ça. Il passait donc tout son temps à manger, dormir, écouter la télé ou encore aux toilettes a se vider l'estomac, et quand son amant revenait c'était au lit.**

Zoro: J'suis rentré !

Luffy: ZOORROOO ! Tu m'as manquer !

Zoro: N'exagère pas... J'étais juste au lycée comme d'habitude.

Luffy: Je sais... Mais c'est long et je m'emmerde ici tout seul.

Zoro: Écoute... Tu risque de l'être un peu plus souvent. Je vais devoir aller chercher un job.

Luffy: Hein !? Mais on pourra plus se voir et puis je vais mourir d'ennui moi.

Zoro: Je sais... Je suis désolé mais il va falloir que je travail pour nourir le bébé et puis déjà que seulement nous deux ça côute cher alors avec une troisième personne, ça risque d'être difficile. C'est pas avec la pension qu'on a qu'on va pouvoir vivre correctement.

Luffy: Je sais...

Zoro: T'inquiète pas... On va s'en sortir !

Luffy: Tu ne regrettes pas de m'avoir demandé de le garder maintenant ? Avec tous les efforts que tu es obligé de faire... Je me sens un peu mal de te laisser tout faire seul.

Zoro: Non, je ne regrette rien ! J'suis heureux comme ça ! Et puis c'est pas dans ton état que tu pourrais m'aider...

Luffy: Comment ça dans mon état ?! J'suis tout à fait capable de travailler !

Zoro: Tiens, tu vois ! Tu t'énerves pour rien !

Luffy: Désolé...

Zoro: C'est pas grave mon coeur... Je commence à y être habitué ! Dès demain, je vais aller me chercher du boulot. Si tu veux m'aider tu peux regarder les annonces dans le journal. Si y'a quelque chose d'intéressant... préviens-moi, ok ?

Luffy: Ok...

**Luffy s'approcha de Zoro et l'embrassa tendrement en léchant ses lèvres et les mordillant doucement, faisant grogner ce dernier. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du vert qui le posa sur la table à manger en retirant son t-shirt pour ensuite grignoter son corps sensuellement. Il commença à lui retirer le reste de ses vêtements quand soudain...**

_**DIIINNG DOOONG !**_

Zoro: HÉ MERDE !

Luffy: Réponds pas ! On s'amusait bien là !

Zoro: Le problème c'est qu'ils vont pas nous lâcher et si on répond pas après un certain temps... Je te rappelle qu'ils ont la clé...

_**DING DONG DIING DOONG !**_

Luffy: Fait chier... Rappelle-moi de la leur reprendre ! **Jura t-il en se rhabillant rapidement.**

**Zoro se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit après s'être assuré que son petit ami était bien habillé.**

Zoro: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Sanji: Ah ! Je crois qu'on vient d'interrompre quelque chose là...

Zoro et Luffy: OUI !

Nami: Bah tant pis ! On venait voir Luffy parce qu'on ne le voit pas au lycée et puis ça vous fera pas de mal une petite soirée sans vos parties de jambes en l'air hein !?

**Les deux concernés tournèrent la tête en se grattant l'arrière de celle-ci et en rougissant légèrement mais assez pour que leurs amis s'en aperçoivent et partent dans un fou rire. Après quelques minutes gênantes pour les deux tourtereaux, ils se calmèrent et allèrent s'assoir sur le sofa ou a la table et Sanji alla préparer à manger. Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment avant de se tanner des plaintes d'ennui incessantes du gamin enceinte et allèrent faire un tour au parc pour le calmer. Arrivé là bas, Luffy alla s'assoir sur une balançoire, fatigué d'avoir marché à seulement quelques rues de chez eux, pendant que les autres parlaient plus loin. Le jeune homme était plus tranquille depuis qu'il était enceinte et faisait moins de folies et de stupidités, son état l'empêchant de sortir souvent, gêné du regard des autres personnes qu'il croisait. Son ventre n'était pas énorme mais paraissait bien sous son t-shirt donc il essayait de ne sortir que la nuit, quand il commençait à y avoir moins de monde dans les rues. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était jamais vraiment seul a l'extérieur.**

**Une jeune fille avec trois garçons se promenaient comme eux dans le parc, le virent et le dévisagèrent.**

Fille: Vous avez vu les gars !? Il est bizarre ce mec ! Il est seulement gros du ventre haha...

Gars1: Ouais ! On pourrait croire qu'il est enceinte hahahaha !

Gars2: En plus il est plus jeune que nous ce gamin ! Vraiment ! Y'a du monde qui savent pas s'entretenir !

Zoro: HÉ ! Vous parlez de qui là ?!

Gars3: Du gamin là bah, sur la balançoire ! Il sais pas vivre s'il est si gros hahaha...

**Zoro pris le garçon par le collet et le souleva de terre en le regardant droit dans les yeux.**

Zoro: Espèce de p'tit con ! Ce gars, c'est mon p'tit copain OK ! Alors tu retires tes parole tout de suite salopard ! Et puis c'est quoi ton tripe de rire de lui parce qu'il est gros ! Tu sais pas ce qu'il a, alors tu la ferme !

**Zoro lança le gars un mètre plus loin et le regarda avec son regard de démon.**

Nami: Dégage imbécile ! T'as pas honte de rire des autres dans leur dos ?!

Fille: Et il a quoi votre copain ? Si c'est pas de l'obésité, je vois pas ce que ça peut être.

Zoro,Sanji et Nami: C'EST PAS DE VOS AFFAIRE !

Usopp: Il est enceinte ! **Fit-il en même temps que les trois autres disaient autre chose.**

Tous: USOPP !

Sanji: Tu peut pas te la fermer crétin !

Gars2: Un gars enceinte ? Ça se peut pas !

Gars1: Moi j'y croyais pas vraiment quand je l'ai dit tout à l'heure... mais c'est trop marrant !

Luffy: Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Gars3: Alors t'es vraiment enceinte ?

Luffy: HEIN ! Mais qui...

**Luffy regarda ses amis tristement. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir pu parler de ça à des inconnus !? Zoro s'approcha de lui et essaya de l'emmener plus loin mais le gamin se défit de sa poigne et essaya de partir mais dans son état, c'était difficile, ne pouvant faire de mouvement brusque, il fut rattrapé par le vert qui le prit dans ses bras.**

Zoro: Désolé mon ange ! C'est à cause de Usopp, il s'est énervé et a tout dévoilé sans le vouloir. Ces gars étaient en train de t'insulter !

Luffy: C'est justement pour ça que je veux plus sortir ! Je rentre ! À plus...

**Luffy s'en alla vers la maison pendant que le vert le regardait, tristement, s'éloigner. Zoro revint près des autres et pris de la même façon, le même garçon qu'il avait pris quelque minutes auparavant par le collet.**

Zoro: Écoute moi bien, parce que je répèterai pas deux fois ! Toi et tes copains vous allez complètement oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer, vous racontez que dalle à personne et tout ira bien ! Dans le cas contraire... Je te promets que je te retrouve et je te fais morfler, c'est bon pour vous tous et toi aussi gamine ! C'est pas parce que t'es une fille que je te ferai pas pisser le sang... Capiche !?

**Complètement tétanisés par le discours du vert, les quatre adolescents firent oui de la tête à une vitesse surprenante et déguerpirent à la vitesse de la lumière. Zoro lâcha le dernier qu'il tenait toujours et on put entendre de sa part un petit cri aigu.**

Gars2: ATTENDEZ-MOIII ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

**Un peu plus d'une demi heure plus tard, Zoro arriva seul chez lui, barra la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre ou Luffy dormait. Il s'approcha de lui et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il l'embrassa sur le front en s'excusant et se coucha contre lui en le serrant dans ses bras. Il s'endormit.**

**Le lendemain, Luffy se réveilla seul, il n'y avait qu'un petit bout de papier sur l'oreiller où dormait Zoro habituellement. Il se frotta les yeux puis s'étira et prit la lettre en commençant à la lire.**

_Salut mon coeur !_

_J'espère que t'as bien dormi ! J'suis vraiment désolé pour hier. Pour me faire pardonner je t'invite au resto de ton choix quand je reviens, d'accord ? Là, je suis parti pour me chercher un job. Je sais pas quand je vais revenir alors ne m'attends pas. J'ai demandé à Sanji de passer pour te faire à manger, au moins, tu seras pas seul ! Nami et Usopp vont sûrement venir avec lui mais si'l est seul et qu'il tente quelque chose, hésite pas à le frapper ! ._

_Je t'aime tellement fort mon chaton ! Prends soin de toi, à ce soir et peut-être avant si j'ai de la chance !_

_XXX -Zoro_

**Luffy regarda la lettre, les larmes aux yeux et un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il serra la lettre contre lui en retombant sur le lit. Il se releva quelques minutes plus tard et posa la lettre sur la table de chevet pour aller prendre une douche.**

**Sanji arriva dans l'après-midi pendant que le jeune homme regardait la télé en s'empiffrant de chips à saveur de pizza. Le blond lui confisqua son sac de croustilles et alla dans la cuisine pour lui préparer quelques chose de meilleur pour sa santé.**

Sanji: Franchement Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? J'espère que tu ne manges pas que des cochonneries au moins quand c'est ce sale marimo qui cuisine ? **Lança t-il de la cuisine tout en commençant a préparer les ingrédients.**

Luffy: Nah ! Et puis l'appelle pas comme ça devant moi ! On sort ensemble maintenant ! **Fit-il en ressortant un autre sac de chips d'on ne sait où.**

Sanji: Hé ! Je t'ai pas confisqué le premier pour que tu en sortes un deuxième ! Range moi ça tout de suite ! Le repas est bientôt prêt !

**Après avoir bien mangé, les deux garçons décidèrent de jouer à un jeu de société et furent rejoins par Nami et Usopp dans la soirée.**

**Il était maintenant 20:34 et Zoro ne se montrait toujours pas, ce qui commença à inquiéter le brun. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de le joindre sur son portable mais il resta toujours sans réponse et commença à paniquer.**

Luffy: Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il devrait être revenu depuis un bon moment déjà... non ?

Nami: Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy. Je suis sûr qu'il va rentrer d'un moment à l'autre !

Sanji: À moins qu'il ne se soit encore perdu !** Dit-il en souriant.**

Usopp: C'est pas vraiment réconfortant ça ! u_u''

**Soudain, le téléphone sonna.**

Luffy: J'Y VAIS ! Allo ! Zoro ?... Euuuh oui ? C'est qui ?...Oui ! Que-ce qu'il y a ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?... UN ACCIDENT !? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Où il est ?

Sanji: Luffy ? Qui a eu un accident ?

Luffy: M... merci...

Sanji: Hé Luffy ! Tu m'entends ?

**Luffy raccrocha et fixa, terrorisé, le téléphone devant lui n'entendant plus que les battements rapides de son coeur. Ses amis le regardèrent, interrogatifs. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser la moindre question que le gamin se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la porte et sortit sans même la refermer. Il se rendit à l'arrêt de bus mais prit finalement un taxi quand celui-ci passa devant lui. Il demanda à aller à l'hôpital de East-Blue.**

**Arrivé là bas, il alla directement à l'accueil et demanda la chambre de Roronoa Zoro.**


	9. Le Coma de Zoro et le retour précipité

_**CHAPITRE 9 - Le Coma de Zoro et le retour précipité d'Ace !**_

**POV Luffy**

**En entrant dans la chambre de Zoro, à bout de souffle, je figea d'effroi en voyant son état de coma. Chacun de ses membre étaient relié à une machine par plusieurs files, plein de bandages le couvrais de la tête au pied et tout se qu'on pouvais entendre était se putin de "Bip" régulier que fesai la machine. Je m'approcha doucement de lui, mon visage figé de terreur et des larmes au coin des yeux. À coter de lui, je le regarda, traumatiser et soudain, je fondis en larme. Tenant sa main dans les miennes et m'accrochant au bord du matelas comme à une bouée de sauvetage, je pleura à en faire concurrence au chute du Niagara. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, c'était un cauchemars pour me punir de comment j'avais agis envers lui c'est sûr ! Ça pouvais pas être vrai, je regrettais tellement, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je lui avais crier dessus simplement parce que des inconnus avaient su que j'étais enceinte mais se n'était même pas de sa faute. C'était Usopp qui avais encore une fois pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa grande trappe. Lui voulais juste me défendre. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! Un putin connard, un salot, un idiot et même que toutes les insultes du monde ne suffiraient pas pour me décrire. Si j'avais pas fait le con avec cette saleter de potion et que j'étais pas été aussi maladroit, je serai pas enceinte et rien de tout ça se serai passé ! Il n'aurai été chercher du travail et y'aurai eu aucun accident, mais non... il fallait que la catastrophe Luffy frappe encore. J'suis vraiment une erreur de la nature !**

Luffy: J'suis tellement désoler Zoro ! Tout est de ma fautes ! **Pleurais-je en couchant ma tête sur son torce, à genou par terre.**

**Je restais là pendant plusieurs heures à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon petit corps jusqu'à finalement tombé de fatigue.**

**Le lendemain, je me réveilla à cause d'un bruit de porte et me tourna vers celle-ci, les yeux gonflé et rougie pour apercevoir mes amis.**

Nami: Luffy ! On inquiétais tellement ! Mon dieu ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es !

Sanji: T'aurai quand même pu nous dire où tu était !

Luffy: Hn... désoler... **Chuchotais-je sans émotions tout en retournant mon regard vers Zoro.**

Usopp: Une chance qu'on s'est rappeler que tu avais parler d'un accident parce qu'on t'auraient jamais retrouver.

**Nami s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule mais je ne réagis pas.**

Nami: Luffy... je... Je sais que c'est dure mais il faut que tu reste fort. Zoro n'aimerai pas te voir dans cette état là... et nous non plus d'ailleure. Vien ! Ont va aller manger à la cafétéria, d'après se que je vois tu a beaucoup pleurer hier, il faut que tu reprenne des forces.

Luffy: Nah... j'ai pas faim...

Sanji: Tu dit ça parce que t'es trop triste pour t'apercevoir que ton corps a besoin de manger. Nami-chérie a raison, il faut que tu mange.

Luffy: Je vous dit que j'ai pas faim bon ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je veux rester avec Zoro !

Nami: Mais Luffy... Il ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite. Ça ne te sert a rien de rester ici a pleurer, au contraire ! Tu devrais être content que...

Luffy: CONTENT ! TU VOUDRAI QUE JE SOIS CONTENT QU'IL SOIS DANS CETTE ÉTAT !

Nami: Non ! C'est pas se que je voulais dire ! Tu ne m'a pas laisser finir !

Luffy: Alors quoi ?! Tu vas me dire que je devrai être content parce qu'il est encore en vie !? C'est ça ?!

Nami: Euuh... bah... oui...

Luffy: Bien sûr que j'suis content qu'il sois en vie mais je sais pas si t'a remarquer mais il est dans le coma ! Plogué à des dizaines de files et les médecin savent même pas quand il peu se réveiller et tu vien me dire que je devrai être content et faire comme si de rien étais !?

Nami: Je... Je n'ai pas dit ça...

Luffy: Bah ça y ressemblais ! Maintenant j'aimerai rester seul s'il vous plais !

**Mes amis me regardèrent un moment comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre puis tristement, s'éloignèrent me laissant seul. Je regrettais un peu mes paroles mais d'un autre coter c'était vrai. Je restai là encore une fois sans bouger, tenant toujours la main de mon amour puis me rendormi.**

**Quelques heures plus tard je me réveilla de nouveau mais cette fois sans comprendre où j'étais jusqu'à se que je vois Zoro toujours inconscient. Je senti que mon visage étais collant et humide, j'avais pleurer pendant que je dormais. Je m'essuya rapidement et décida de finalement me lever. Nami avais raison, je ne pouvais pas rester là tout le temps à me morfondre et a pleurer. Je lâcha la main de Zoro et l'embrassa doucement sur lèvres puis la pièce. J'alla a la cafétéria et vis que mes amis étais toujours là, je les regarda gêner en m'avançant vers eux.**

Luffy: Je m'excuse... **Fit-je en baissant la tête.**

Sanji: Bah il étais temps que tu vienne !

Nami: Ont ne t'en veux pas. C'est normal, tu étais en état de choc et y'a peut-être aussi le fait que tu sois enceinte, c'est pour ça que tu t'es énervé. **Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.**

Usopp: Vien manger ça va te faire du bien ! Sanji as préparé tes plat préféré !

Luffy: Me... Merci les amis..._(snif)_ **Dis-je sur le point de pleurer.**

Nami: Ah non ! Tu vas pas te remettre à pleurer !

Luffy: Shishishi... Je vais essayer !

**Trois jours plus tard, à 10:26, chez Zoro.**

_**DING DONG ! DING DONG !**_

Luffy: Mais qui...?

**Je me réveilla en sursaut en me demandant qui pouvais bien sonner a ma porte si tôt. **

Luffy: Les autres sont pourtant au lycée et même s'il venait ils ont la clé et peuvent entrer comme ils veulent alors qui peu bien...

**Je m'interrompit en regardant dans le petit trou de la porte puis un immense sourire aux lèvres j'ouvris la porte et sauta dans les bras de...**

Luffy: AAAAAACCCCCCEEEEEEE !

Ace: Hey Luffy ! T'a l'air de bien aller finalement.

Luffy: Bah... euuh attent ? T'es au courant ? **Fi-je en le laissant entrer.**

**Je ferma la porte et on alla s'installer au salon.**

Ace: Ça a passer a la télévision. Il s'est toujours pas réveiller ?

Luffy: Non...

Ace: J'suis vraiment désoler p'tit frère. Aussitôt que j'ai appris, j'ai appeler mon patron pour lui demander un congé et j'suis venu le plus vite possible.

Luffy: Un congé ? De combien de temps ?

Ace: Une semaine je pouvais pas vraiment demander plus. C'est pas comme si il étais mort ou que il y avais eu un quelconque problème plus grave ou plus important.

Luffy: Que-ce qui aurai été plus important que le petit ami de ton frère qui est dans le coma ?

Ace: Ben... je sais pas moi... Tu serai super malade et y'a personne pour s'occuper de toi ou un proche qui est mort ou encore euuh... Un accouchement !

Luffy: Un accouchement ?

Ace: Je sais pas ! Je dit ça comme ça !

Luffy: Non attend, tu veux dire que si quelqu'un était enceinte tu pourrai rester plus longtemps ?!

Ace: Hein ? Je... Oui surement... pour m'occuper d'elle.

Luffy: J'suis enceinte ! **Dis-je le regard sérieux mais le sourire aux lèvres.**

Ace: Q... QUOI ?! Luffy... Tu peu pas tomber enceinte... t'es un gars et puis...

Luffy: Non non... J'suis vraiment enceinte Ace !

**Ace me regarda dans les yeux sachant parfaitement que je ne savais pas mentir puis fixa mon ventre qui étais un peu rond. C'est en un éclair que je vis ses yeux changer de normal à la taille d'une balle de tennis. Il essaya de reculer d'un coup sec, surpris, mais étant au fond du sofa, il le renversa vers l'arrière et se retrouva assis par terre, s'appuyant sur ses mains derrière lui. Il me regarda encore un moment avant de perdre connaissance. Je le regarda à mon tour en souriant, vraiment, ça parait qu'on est frère. Je le pris dans mes bras et alla le coucher dans mon lit puis je me coucha a coter de lui. J'eu l'envie irrésistible de nous déshabiller pour lui faire la blague que on avais fait quelque chose. La tête qu'il aurai tirer m'aurai sans aucun doute remonter le moral pour le reste de l'année. Mais cette blague étais peut-être un peu trop de mauvais goût et il l'aurai surement mal pris. Je resta donc allonger a ses coter pendant un long moment pour finir par m'endormir aussi.**

**Ace fini par accepter mon état et décida de rester jusqu'à mon accouchement pour s'occuper de moi étant donner que Zoro n'était plus là et que les autres devais aller au lycée. Pendant les trois mois qui suivirent, il resta toujours avec moi sans jamais me quitter il appela aussi son patron pour lui expliquer que "sa soeur" étais enceinte, (vu qu'il pouvais pas dire que j'étais un gars). Donc il était ici encore pour au moins quatre mois, j'étais tellement content. Pendant se temps j'alla avec mon frère, à chaque jours, voir Zoro et lui apporter des fleurs et les autres venaient nous rejoindre en finissant les cours et on repartaient avec eux. Sanji restais avec nous jusque dans la soirée pour nous faire à manger et nous tenir compagnie un peu. Mais Ace avais beau être près de moi tout les jours, il ne pourrai pas remplacer l'amour de ma vie, Mon Zoro ! Et même avec tout les effort qu'ils faisaient tous, j'avais de la difficulté à rester souriant comme avant qu'il n'y est ce fichu accident. Plus les journées passaient et plus elles semblaient longue, trop longue sans mon Zoro.**


	10. La naissance du bébé !

_**AVERTISSEMENT: A partir de se chapitre, l'histoire n'a pas été corriger donc veuillez encore une fois m'excuser pour les millions de fautes.**__** TT_TT'' **__**Et bonne lecture à tous/toutes.**_

_**CHAPITRE 10 : La naissance du bébé ! Je veux être près de toi !**_

**Luffy étais maintenant à huit mois de grossesse et cela en fesai plus de quatre que Zoro étais dans le coma, se qui inquiétais de plus en plus Luffy. Ace s'occupait beaucoup de son petit frère et l'aidais à ne pas trop déprimé ou simplement penser au vert. Le sujet étant maintenant devenu tabou, tout le monde faisaient de son mieux pour ne pas parler de lui devant le gamin, même s'il allais de temps à autre, le voir, cela ne voulais pas dire que son état le rassurais mais juste le voir lui donnais un peu de bôme au coeur. Mais si l'ont parlaient de Zoro sans que se dernier se trouve devant le gamin alors là, bonjours la crise de nerf. Luffy se mettait à paniquer en demandant tout le temps s'il allais s'en sortir et s'il allais revenir bientôt. Il criais et pleurais ensuite pendant des heures sans même que quelqu'un n'est eu le temps de lui répondre, sachant déjà les réponses que ses amis et son grand frère lui donneraient. Depuis maintenant quelques jours, Luffy allais un peu mieux mais ne souriais toujours pas, sans sa moitier, le jeune homme perdais toute sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur et devenais sans émotions, un robot, un zombie. Plus rien ne semblais pouvoir briser cette carapace de larme et de désespoir qui étais apparue autour de lui. Il ne pleurais et ne criais presque plus mais aussi ne dormais, mangeais ou riais plus et même ne parlais presque plus. Se qui inquiétais de plus en plus ses amis et surtout un certain blond qui commençais à en avoir marre que le gamin se rende malade pour se sale marimo. Sanji aimais bien le garçon et peut-être plus que se qu'il ne pensais et il détestais le voir se détruire pour se rustre et sans coeur de tête de pois chiche. Il essayais donc de s'en occuper du mieux qu'il le pouvais, c'est à dire, lui cuisiner tout se qu'il voulais.**

**Ce matin en se réveillant, croyant pour la mille et une-ème fois que se qui se passai étais un cauchemars, il se retourna du coté ou Zoro dormais habituellement et le vit. Il étais là, à coter de lui comme si rien ne s'était passer mais alors qu'il allais crier son nom en lui sautant dessus, Ace apparu à sa place, son visage redevins triste et livide, il passa d'un air de joie à celui de trépas en une seconde. Il décida de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche, sans réveiller pour autant son frère qui dormais comme un buche, il souleva les couvertures et doucement et difficilement à cause de son gros ventre, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après s'être rafraichit un peu les idée sous l'eau, il alla à la cuisine et se fit une simple tartine au chocolat puis s'installer devant le téléviseur fesant défiler les milliers de postes, il tomba sur un film d'horreur montrant un homme avec un genre de masque de hockey et une machette dans une main et qui découpais des gens. Il regarda le titre et vis: Freddy contre Jason. Habituellement se genre de film ne l'intéressais pas mais là, il ne savais pas quoi faire et décida de l'écouter pour peut-être se changer les idée. Il aimerai autant mieux rêver de se Freddy essayant de le torturer que de revoir encore et encore le même cauchemars dans le quel Zoro ne revien jamais. En ayant cette penser, des larmes vinrent remplir ses yeux puis coulèrent sur ses joue. Il posa une main sur son ventre et le caressa doucement du bout du pouce, il senti un petit coup et baissa la tête vers ce dernier avec un minuscule sourire en coin.**

Luffy: Je sais... j'arrête de pleurer t'inquiète... **Lui chuchotât-il doucement en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de sa main libre.**

**Le film se termina environ une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, il était maintenant 11:29 et Ace ne s'était toujours pas réveiller il décida donc d'arranger ça. Il entra doucement sans faire de bruit (pour le moment) et avec sa cuillère dans une main et une grande poêle dans l'autre, il les frappa l'un contre l'autre menant un boucan d'enfer. Ace se réveilla tellement surpris qu'il se leva en quatrième vitesse, les yeux gros comme des balle de golf avec un air de " C'est la fin du monde". Il s'emmêla les pieds dans la couverture, se péta la figure sur le sol et fit un rouler bouler jusque dans le mur y fesant un trou avec sa tête se retrouvant sous une petite table. Il se cogna la tête sous celle-ci, fesant tomber un gros vase encore sur sa tête et retomba dans les pommes mais se re-réveilla quelques seconde plus tard avec un horrible mal de tête en entendant les éclat de rire de son petit frère qui, on pouvais le dire... étais mort de rire à coter de lui.**

Ace: Hé ben... content que ça t'ai fait rire parce que moi, je pourrai plus pendant un bout de temps avec cet horrible mal de crâne...

Luffy: Hahahaha... C'était vraiment trop tordant... j'aurai dû hahaha... te filmer hahaha... On peu recommencer...? Tu pourrai passer à "Rire et délire"*

shishishi...

Ace: Euuuuuh... non merci ! Se sera sans moi, j'ai assez mal à tête comme ça, faut pas en rajouter ! Et puis j'suis déjà une star alors ça va aller... héhé. **Dit-il sarcastiquement (ou pas ?) les mains derrière la nuque avec un immense sourire.**

Luffy: Hein !? T'es une star ? Et j'suis même pas au courant ! Une star de quoi ? Du plus gros dérapage au monde je paris shishishi !

Ace: _-Il m'a vraiment cru là ?- _Euh... Luffy... c'est une blague... et puis comment ça le plus gros dérapage au monde ?

Luffy: Bah tu crois que c'était quoi ça... Si c'étais pas le plus gros dérapage même de l'univers alors j'aimerais bien le voir moi se dérapage shishishishi... AAIIEEEUH !

Ace: BAKA ! **Fit-il le point fumant.**

Luffy: C'est pas bon de frapper les gens enceinte ! **Gémi t-il en frottant la bosse sur sa tête.** Je pourrai avoir une hémorragie interne !

**Ace le regarda, assommer par sa naïveté, il se pinça l'arrête du nez avec le pouce et l'index tout en baissant la tête puis la releva.**

Ace: Lu'... tu me décourage... ton idiotie n'a donc aucune limite ?!

Luffy: Nah ! Shishishi... **Fit-il tout fière de lui-même.**

**Ace se tapa le frond de la paume de sa main, définitivement, son frère n'avais pas de cerveau.**** (T'es pas encore au courant Ace ? Il te l'a donner à la naissance XD)**

Ace: Bon ! Hey mais... attend une minute, t'es debout depuis quand toi et... il est quel heure ?

Luffy: Ça fait très longtemps que je suis debout Ace ! Et il est 15h:24 !

Ace: Q... QUOI !

Luffy: Shishishi... j'tai bien eu ! Il doit être environ presque midi !

Ace: Ah...ah...ah... très drôle Lu'... je sais pas si c'est les hormones mais t'a un sens de l'humour très développer aujourd'hui, t'a bouffée quoi se matin ? Un clown ?

Luffy: MOUHAHAHAHAHA... un clown hahahaha... non... à moins que se sois mon anniversaire shishishi !

Ace: Luffy... ton anniversaire c'était le mois dernier ! Comment tu peu oublier tes 18ans ?

Luffy: Ah, c'est vrai... mais y'avais pas de clown !

**Ace décida d'ignorer les commentaires stupides de son petit frère et alla à la cuisine pour déjeuner. Luffy le suivi et mangèrent comme à leur habitude, une énorme quantité de viande en écoutant la télé. Quelques heures plus tard, vers 16h:12, les autres arrivèrent enfin de leur longue journée d'école. Luffy s'amusa à leur parler du gros dérapage de Ace qui fit bouder ce dernier à se souvenir plus que douloureux. Ensuite, se fût le tour de Nami de raconter leur journée, du premier cour qui était en sport avec Doflamingo où ils n'avais fait que crier comme à son habitude, jusqu'au dernier avec Mihawk en anglais. Usopp raconta que Kidd c'était encore fait engueuler à chacun des cours parce qu'il ne pouvais s'empêcher d'insulter et de se battre avec Law. Ils avaient tout les deux été envoyer en colle à chaque fois. Nami rajouta que c'était leur façon de se montrer qu'ils s'aimaient parce que oui, ils sortaient ensemble. La petite bande de Luffy étaient bien les seul à être au courant de se petit secret entre les deux jeune-hommes au caractère plutôt explosif. Pendant toute la discussion, Sanji n'arrêta pas de regarder Luffy qui se moquais des pitreries de se crétin de long-pif et à toute les fois que le gamin tournai la tête vers lui, il détournais la sienne vers Nami qui étais juste à coter de Luffy. Vers 18h:00, Sanji commença à aller préparer le diner sous les cries et implorations du plus jeune. Après le "banquet", puisque avec les deux morfales qu'il y avais, il fallait bien ça pour les nourrirent entièrement et surtout avec un Luffy enceinte. Ils avais tous décider dormirent chez ce dernier vu que maintenant c'était les vacances d'été, ils poussèrent donc les sofa pour faire plus de place et tout le monde dormient dans le salon. Ils se racontèrent plein d'histoires de peur en mangent des chips et toutes sortes de friandises et c'est vers environ 1h:30 du matin qu'ils s'endormirent tous.**

**Un mois plus tard le 8 Août à 10h26.**

**Luffy se réveilla en sursaut avec une horrible crampe au ventre. Quand la douleur se calma après quelques minutes il s'aperçut que son lit était mouiller.**

Luffy: Mais... Merde ! J'ai pisser dans mon lit... bon... pas grave. Où sont les draps déjà ?

**Il se leva doucement en tenant son ventre et alla voir son frère qui dormais dans sa chambre.**

Luffy: ACE ! ACE ! Réveil-toi !

Ace: Mmmmmh... guoi ? Fu feut a re waisser ronmir ? **(Quoi ? tu peux pas me laisser dormir ?)**

Luffy: Non je peu pas te laisser dormir ! Où sont les draps ?

**Ace releva la tête vers son frère qui éclata de rire en voyant son visage.**

Luffy: Hahahaha...shishishi... tu sais que pfff...héhé... t'a des trace d'oreiller d'étamper dans la face pfffffhahahahaha !

Ace: Ouais bon... pourquoi tu veux un drap ? **Fit-il en mettant sa main dans son visage**

Luffy: Je... j'ai pisser dans mon lit...

Ace: Hein ? Mais t'a pas fait ça depuis tes 7ans !

**Soudain Luffy eu une autre crampe et tomba à genou au sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Ace s'approcha rapidement de lui et ne sachant quoi faire il appela Nami qui arriva en quatrième vitesse.**

Nami: Bon... Que-ce qui... se passe ? **Fit-elle à bout de souffle.**

Ace: Ben Luffy est dans ma chambre et il arrête pas de crier et de pleurer parce qu'il a mal au ventre. Je sais pas quoi faire...

Nami: Es-qu'il a perdu ses eaux ?

Ace: Ses os ?

Nami: Non imbécile ! Es-qu'il a pisser de l'eau, E.A.U, eau, tu comprend ? **Cria t-elle en prononçant chaque lettre du petit mot, excéder par l'intelligence manquante du jeune-homme.**

Ace: Euuuh... bah il m'a réveiller se matin en me disant qu'il avais mouiller ses draps.

Nami: QUOI ! Merde, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

Ace: Juste parce qu'il a pisser ? **Dit-il en se grattant le coter de la tête.**

Nami: NON ! IL VA ACCOUCHER !

Ace: AAH OH NON... LUFFY ! C'est pas vrai ! **Paniqua t-il en tournant en rond.**

Nami: Va appeler une ambulance à la place de faire l'idiot !

**Ace appela une ambulance pendant que Nami allais voir Luffy. Quand les ambulancier arrivèrent, ils regardèrent le gamin en se demandant si c'était une blague. Ils l'examinèrent et voyant que c'était vrai, il l'emmenèrent rapidement à l'hôpital où Zoro étais déjà. Luffy fût tout de suite emmener en salle d'opération ( Bah oui... le pauvre bébé va quand même pas sortir par son c** XD ) et c'est après plus de deux heure que le docteur Kureha sortie et alla vers la salle d'attente où tout le monde attendaient avec impatience.**

Kureha: C'est un garçon !

**Tout le monde se leva avec soulagement et demandèrent à aller voir Luffy. En entrant ils découvrirent le plus beau des spectacles. ( Un Luffy tout nu ? *¬* ) Luffy étais coucher, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avec son fils dans les bras qui étais enrouler dans une petite couverture bleu poudre et il passais son index au dessus du petit bébé qui essayais de l'attraper avec ses minuscules mains. Le poupon avais de petit cheveux noir comme sa mère et de magnifique yeux émeraudes comme son papa. Ses amis qui étais venu fût... Ace, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Robin, Franky, Law et Kidd s'avancèrent tous avec un énorme sourire, sauf pour Kidd qui fesai un effort surhumain pour faire un minuscule sourire en coin, se qui étais un grand pas pour lui vers une ****PRESQUE**** bonne humeur. Nami alla devant la nouvelle "maman" et le regarda avec des yeux brillant et les mains accrocher l'une à l'autre, l'air supplient.**

Luffy: Tu veux le prendre je paris ?

Nami: Ouii ! Oh ! Il est tellement mignon ! Salut toi ! **Couina t-elle en le prenant et jouent avec ses petites mains.**

Sanji: C'est vrai qu'il est mignon et comment tu va l'appeler ?

Luffy: Zoro avais eu l'idée...

**En prononçant se nom, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et de petite gouttes d'eaux salées coulèrent de ses yeux. Il les ferma et inspira un grand coup puis expira en suite il continua après avoir ré ouvert les yeux.**

Luffy: Il voulais l'appeler Sora...

Nami: C'est très joli !

Kidd: Ça fait plutôt fillette !

Law: Ne l'écoute pas Luffy. Nami a raison, ça lui ira bien ! **Fit-il après avoir taper l'autre idiot derrière la tête.**

Luffy: Je veux lui montrer !

**Tout le monde le regarda surpris et d'un air interrogatif ne comprenant pas se qu'il voulais montrer et à qui. Luffy voulu se lever mais Franky intervint et l'obligea à se recoucher.**

Franky: Où veux tu aller comme ça gamin ? Dans ton état, tu peu pas bouger, il faut que tu te repose !

Luffy: Mais je veux aller voir Zoro ! Pour lui montrer Sora !

Usopp: Mais Luffy... Il es dans le coma ! Il ne le verra pas...

Luffy: OUI ! Il va le voir ! J'ai entendu dire que quand les gens étais dans le coma, leur âme se promenais mais ne pouvais pas quitter la pièce ou leur corps est. Alors Zoro pourra le voir, s'il vous plais ! Seulement quelques minutes, je veux le voir juste un tout petit peu et ensuite je reviens.

Law: Ça ne ferai que t'épuiser d'avantage, attent un peu d'avoir repris des forces.

Luffy: Je les aient déjà reprisent mes forces, ça ne serra pas long ! Je vous en pris, laissez-moi y aller !

Robin: Dépêche-toi. **Dit-elle doucement avec son sourire habituelle.**

Nami: Robin !

**Luffy regarda Nami avec ses petit yeux de chat botter. Nami résista un moment puis lui donna son bébé.**

Nami: Fait vite, et ne te fait pas voir !

Luffy: Vous inquiéter pas !

**Il marcha rapidement le couloir qui menais a la chambre du vert avec son poupon dans les bras. Arriver devant, il ouvris doucement la porte, entra puis la referma aussi doucement que si c'était le plus fragile diamant au monde pour ne pas faire de bruit.**

Luffy: Regarde Sora, lui, c'est ton papa ! Il fait dodo pour le moment, mais il finira tôt ou tard par se réveiller. Zoro... Tu nous vois, j'en suis sur, ça fait 5 mois que t'es dans le coma et pendant tout se temps, je n'es pas arrêter de m'inquiéter et de pleurer et là, Sora est arriver. S'il te plais Zoro, reviens vite, je... je m'ennuie de toi et je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour m'en occuper et lui aura besoin d'un père, moi j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas tout seul ! En plus, tu m'avais promis que tu trouverai un travail, je sais que c'est pas ta faute mais... maintenant j'suis seul. Tu sais, Ace s'en va, aujourd'hui et... dans moins de un mois les autres vont retourner au lycée. Je... je sais plus quoi faire alors s'il te plais ne m'abandonne pas ! Je t'aime Zoro... Je t'aime tellement... et tu me manque beaucoup ! J'en peu plus, seulement te voir ne me suffis plus, je veux que tu me serre dans tes bras, que tu m'embrasse comme tu sais si bien le faire, que tu t'occupe de moi et aussi de notre enfant ! Tu es fort Zoro, et je sais que tu va t'en sortir mais... j'ai tellement peur de te perdre mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais devenir aussi fort que toi... oui ! Je vais me trouver un travail d'ici les prochaines semaines et je vais réussir à m'en sortir... pour toi, pour moi, pour nous ! Pour que tu sois fier de moi quand tu te réveillera ! Je vais revenir bientôt mais là, je dois partir. Dépêche toi de revenir, on t'attend. Je t'aime mon amour !

**Tout en gardant le petit bébé dans ses bras, il se pencha vers Zoro et l'embrassa tendrement et au moment ou il releva la tête une larme tomba sur la joue de Zoro. Il ouvris la porte et la referma aussitôt être sorti sans oublier de le regarder une dernière fois en souriant.**

*** Rire et délire est une émission qui passe à "vtélé" je crois. Il y a toute sorte de truc vraiment marrant tout comme Ace qui se pète la face XD**

_**Je sais, je sais... j'ai promis que je ne publierai pas de fic non terminer mais la... J'AI PAS PU RÉSISTER... **__**TT_TT **_

_**Alors voilà pour se dixième et avant dernier chapitre... et oui c'est déjà presque la fin mais le onzième sera énorme et donc j'ai besoin d'encouragement pour déjà... le commencer et ensuite le terminer le plus rapidement possible ! =D Des review s'il vous plais !**_


	11. La vie continue sans s'arranger

**AVERTISSEMENT !**** J'****ai un peu modifier la fin parce que je me suis aperçu que ça collais plus avec le bonus que je suis en train d****e**** faire****=_='' La catastrophe ! XO J'ai paniquer et ensuite je me suis dit: Bon calme toi, c'est pas rare de voir des fic en réécriture mais je vais pas tout refaire ! AH ! Ça non ! Alors bah j'ai juste décider de changer quelque passages... Vraiment désoler TT_TT'' *Sais plus ou se mettre* ... Alors voilà... Le bonus ? Ils arrive, mais soyez patient... ^^''**

**NDA: Oui je sais... Ça à été très long et je m'en excuse, mais on dirai que le destin m'en veux, parce que à chaque fois que j'avais des idée, je pouvais pas les écrire vu que j'étais chez mon père et là-bas je n'ai pas mon ordi, ****-_-'' ****mais comme promis, se chapitre es extrêmement long (peut-être un peu trop?**** -_-'') ****Je suis contente parce que en revenant de deux longue semaines de chez lui, je me suis tout de suite dit que je devais continuer et j'ai été voir et puis là ça a fait POP ! POP ! POP ! Plein d'idée hihi ^^ Alors voilà j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop**** TT_TT****'' Mais je vous promet que maintenant mes fic seront toujours terminer avant d'être publier donc pas d'attente. ^^**

**PS: Ce chapitre n'es pas corriger alors prière de ne pas trop me lancer de tomates plz ****TT_TT'' ****Merci à tout mes lecteur de m'avoir suivie dans cette fic qui je dois dire... es maintenant ma favorite shishishi ^^ je vous adore et j'espère aussi que vous pourrez me dire se que vous en penser =D**

**Zoubis~ Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 11 : La vie continue sans s'arranger, souvenir d'un esprit torturer!**

**5ans plus tard.**

**Dans une petite maison, un jeune-homme et un petit garçon se pressaient de ramasser quelques livres et fournitures scolaire pour l'enfant. Luffy, maintenant âgé de 23ans, avais décider d'emménager dans la maison de Zoro avec son fils quand Ace fût parti après la naissance. Sora, qui avais maintenant 5ans commençais sa première journée d'école et Luffy travaillais comme serveur depuis tout se temps dans un grand restaurant chic et bien payer. Il commençait quand son fils allais à l'école le matin et terminais vers 17h:00 mais vu que l'école finissais à 14h:00 pour les petit enfants, l'un des amis du jeune-homme venais chercher Sora à l'école et quand Luffy terminait, il allait les retrouver au restaurant de Sanji. C'était comme ça même quand l'enfant allait à la garderie avant. Mais là, il s'était réveiller en retard et devaient se dépêcher mais avec un enfant de 5ans, c'est pas facile.**

Sora: Maman ! Je trouve pas mon nounours !

**Luffy: Tu as regarder sous ton lit ? Cria t-il de devant la porte d'entrer avec le sac à dos de son fils plus le sien avec son uniforme de travail.**

Sora: Je le trouve pas !

**Luffy déposa rapidement les affaires sur le sol et monta les escaliers à grande enjamber qui menais à la chambre de l'enfant qui étais autrefois une chambre d'amis. Luffy fit vite le tour de la chambre du regard puis souleva les couvertures qui étaient mises en boule au bout du petit lit.**

Luffy: Tien, le voilà ! Aller vite dépêche toi ont es en retard !

Sora: Oui oui...

**Ils sortirent en trombe de la petite maison et pendant que Sora se dirigeai vers la voiture, Luffy essayai de barrer la porte en vitesse. Il alla ensuite s'assurer que son fils était bien attacher derrière, barra sa porte et alla s'assoir à l'avant. La voiture démarra et il alla en direction de l'école primaire où lui, avais été avec ses amis quand ils étaient petits.**

**Arrivé à l'école, Luffy débarqua avec l'enfant et alla voir le directeur qu'il connaissais bien.**

Luffy: Hé papy-glaçon ! Ça roule !

Iceburg: L-Luffy ?! Mais que-ce que tu fait ici ? Tu trouve pas que t'es un peu vieux pour revenir ici ? Et combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

Luffy: Shishishi... mais non, c'est pas pour moi, mais pour mon fils !

Iceburg: Ton fils ? Eh bien, t'a un enfant maintenant mais ou est-il ?

**Surpris, Luffy regarda autour de lui puis sorti de la salle pour voir Sora cacher derrière le mur à coter de la porte.**

Luffy: Aller Sora, sois pas timide, il est gentil le papy ! Tu sais que sais ici que je suis venu quand j'avais ton age ?

Sora: Mais je veux pas te quitter !

Luffy: Oh Sora aller... S'il te plais, fait pas ton bébé, j'suis déjà très en retard au travail moi !

**Luffy le pris dans ses bras et l'emmena voir Iceburg, le petit garçon se serra contre "sa mère" ne voulant plus s'en détacher.**

Luffy: Désoler, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude... Sora, aller lâche-moi !

Iceburg: Tu aurai peut-être dû laisser sa mère s'en occuper !

Luffy: Huummm... c'est... c'est moi... sa mère. **Dit-il gêner.**

**Iceburg le regarda intriguer puis se dit qu'avec se garçon plus rien ne l'étonnais, il se rapprocha du petit et le regarda avec un grand sourire.**

Iceburg: Sora, c'est ça ?

**Luffy fit "oui" de la tête avec un sourire doux.**

**Iceburg: Sora, si tu me suis jusqu'à ta nouvelle classe, je te donnerai des bonbons. Ta maman est presser. Fit-il en se retenant d'éclater de rire.**

**Le petit garçon regarda sa maman qui souriais toujours puis Iceburg qui en fesait autant.**

Sora: Ok...

**Il donna un bisou sur la joue de Luffy qui le remis par terre après lui en avoir donner un à son tour et avoir remis le sac à dos du petit garçon à Iceburg puis il s'en alla en faisant des signes de "bye bye" avec sa main, laissant son fils seul avec le papy-glaçon. Revenu à sa voiture, il se tourna une dernière fois vers l'école de son enfance avec un sourire nostalgique puis parti à son travail.**

**En arrivant, il croisa Law qui travaillais aussi là, depuis moins longtemps que lui mais quand même 3ans. Pendant se temps, les deux jeune-hommes s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Law étais devenu comme un second grand-frère pour Luffy qui lui, étais comme le petit-frère que Law n'avais jamais eu. Ils s'entraidaient beaucoup l'un et l'autre et quand Law finissait de travailler plus tôt que d'habitude, il allais chercher le petit Sora à l'école et le ramenais au restaurant pour le faire manger et être en compagnie de sa maman.**

Luffy: LAAAAWWWW !

Law: Hé Luffy... calme toi... tu va effrayer les clients, baka !** Fit-il en prenant la masse ambulante qui c'était jeter dans ses bras.**

Luffy: Shishishi... désoler. Hé... tu peu venir au resto de Sanji se soir ? On termine en même temps non ?

Law: Oui pourquoi pas. Mais tu va pas voir Zoro à l'hôpital se soir ?

Luffy: Oui mais j'y vais après.

Law: Bon alors, c'est d'accord !

**Soudain, une grosse voix résonna jusqu'à eux.**

Patron: MONKEY, TRAFALGAR ! VOUS FAITE QUOI, VOUS DORMEZ !? ALLER AU TRAVAIL, FAIGNANT !

Law et Luffy: Oui m'sieux... -_-''

**Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers leur poste de travail, les mains dans les poches. Le restaurant étais très grand et bien décoré, en entrant, ont pouvais tout de suite apercevoir une centaines de table disperser un partout dans la salle. Le comptoir en forme d'un très grand cercle ou la caisse se trouvais, étais au milieu de la pièce et encore au milieu de se cercle, une assez grande cabane ronde pour y accueillir les employers faisant office de salle de repos et de vestiaire pour eux. Le mur extérieur de cette cabane présentait une énorme étagère qui fesait tout le tour du mur avec diverse boisons alcooliser et juste au dessus, de grandes pancartes montraient les menu. Le sol étais couvert d'un tapis blanc-crème et les murs étais d'un beau rouge-vin foncé avec une épaisse bande d'or tout en haut faisant le tour de la salle et plusieurs chandeliers accrocher ici et là, se qui fesait une douce lumière tamiser le soir. Entre ces chandeliers, de grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière du jour. Quatre colonnes de pierre grossière étaient disposer à chaque coin des mur, laissant 60 mètres entre elles et les murs. La pièce faisant 120 mètres2, avait encore 60 mètres2 entre les quatre colonnes. Tout au fond de la pièce se trouvais la grande cuisine de 70 mètres2.**

**La journée terminée, Luffy alla au restaurant de Sanji avec Law qui avais embarquer avec lui dans sa voiture. Ils arrivèrent une vingtaines de minutes plus tard et aussitôt que Luffy passa la porte du restaurant, une mini pile électrique lui sauta à la taille.**

Sora: Maman !

Luffy: Héhé... oui moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Sora, et tu a vu qui es là ?

Sora: Tonton Law !

**Le gamin se décrocha de sa mère pour sauter dans les bras de Law qui les tendaient vers lui.**

Law: Hé petite sauterelle, ça va ?

Sora: J'suis pas une sauterelle !

Law: Oui t'es une sauterelle, tu saute partout, comme ta maman, avant.

Sora: Maman... tu sautais partout toi aussi ?

Luffy: Euuh... bah, disons que j'avais de la difficulté à rester en place.

Sanji: De la difficulté ? Tu veux dire que c'était impossible que tu reste en place, oui !

Sora: Hahahaha ! Maman était une sauterelle ! Hahaha !

**Luffy regarda Sanji en croisant les bras, un sourire en coin, ce dernier ne fit que hausser les épaules en lui rendant son sourire.**

Luffy: Nami et Usopp ne sont pas là ?

Sanji: Non, leur enfants ont attraper la rougeole ou je sais plus quoi.

Luffy: Les deux ? Mais ils n'ont que 3ans !?

Sanji: Ça attrape n'importe quoi à cette age.

Law: C'est vrai moi je l'ai eu quand j'avais 4ans !

Luffy: Je l'ai jamais eu moi... et Sora non plus.

Sora: De quoi ?

Luffy: Rien mon coeur... mais alors ont fait quoi ?

Sanji: Ont remettra ça à demain, c'est pas grave.

Luffy: En espérant que tout ira bien. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour tout à leur.

Sora: Moi aussi !

Luffy: Oui, oui...

**Luffy et Law saluèrent donc Sanji qui en fit de même et pris le petit garçon dans ses bras et le relâcha pour qu'il saute dans ceux de sa mère puis ils partirent laissant le blond seul. Luffy alla porter son ami chez lui et ensuite se dirigea vers le fleuriste le plus proche puis vers l'hôpital. Arriver là-bas, il salua la jeune femme de l'accueil qui fit pareil et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Zoro.**

**Luffy entra doucement dans la chambre de son amant suivi du petit garçon lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux et s'approcha du vert. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front puis changea les fleurs qui commençais a faner avec les nouvelles qu'il venais d'acheter.**

Sora: Regarde papa, c'est moi qui les aient choisi cette fois !** Fit-il en pointant les fleurs jaune que Luffy avais mit dans le pot.**

**Luffy regarda son fils avec un sourire triste en s'assaillant sur un petit fauteuil à coter du lit et en s'appuyant sur sa main, appuyer sur le bras du fauteuil.**

Sora: Maman... c'est quand que papa va se réveiller ? Fit-il en penchant la tête sur le coter d'un air triste.

Luffy: Je ne sais pas bébé... un jour peut-être.** Répondit-il tout aussi triste.**

**Sora baissa la tête puis alla vers son père endormi, monta difficilement sur le lit et se coucha à coter de lui. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes puis repartirent, Luffy embrassa une dernière fois son amour avant de franchir la porte de la chambre sous les yeux triste d'une personne qu'il ne pouvais voir.**

**(POV ZORO)**

**Je regardais les deux personnes qui m'était le plus cher, souffrir en quittant la pièce sans rien pouvoir leur dire. Je n'était qu'un fantôme, un esprit qui hantais la chambre, attendant son réveil, impuissant. Je regardais mon corps, inanimé, pour la neuf-cent-millièmes fois en repensant à cet stupide accident qui m'avais mit dans cet état.**

**(FLASH BACK 5ans plus tôt)**

**En arrivant chez moi, toute les lumières étaient éteintes. Je me doutais bien que Luffy était tout de suite parti se coucher après l'incident qui avais eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt au parc avec ses sales gamins qui l'avais insulter par rapport à sa grosseur. Déjà, il avais beaucoup hésiter a garder le bébé et j'avais dû essayer de le convaincre plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne cède. Alors des remarque comme celle-là n'aidais en rien sa décision. Lorsque j'entra dans notre chambre et le vis recroqueviller sur lui même, en petite boule, avec quelques larmes aux coin des yeux, mon coeur se serra. Je m'approcha de lui sans faire de bruit et déposa un doux baiser sur son front puis essuya du pouce, les petites gouttelettes qui perlais le long des ses joues rougie. Je me coucha doucement à coter de lui pour ne pas le réveiller et m'endormis.**

**Le lendemain, je me réveilla le premier et avec pour seul idée de trouver du travail mais je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça sens rien lui dire et décida de lui écrire une lettre avec quelques mots qui pourrai le rassurer. Je m'assis à une petite tables à coter du lit et commença à écrire. Après avoir terminer, je déposa le bout de papier sur mon oreiller et pour la dernière fois, l'embrassa sur le front. J'alla prendre une douche et mangea vite fait avant de partir sans bruit. Il fesait soleil, c'était une magnifique journée et me disant que se serai peut-être mon jour de chance, entama ma recherche.**

**Vers les 16heure, la chance me souria enfin, je trouva un grand resto, assez chic et qui payai bien. Le patron m'avais dit qu'il me voulais à l'essai, lundi prochain, comme serveur. J'étais tellement heureux que je voulu tout de suite annoncer la nouvelle à Luffy en l'appelant mais c'est à se moment que tout dérapa et que la chance s'enfuiya de moi. Quand je sorti mon portable et l'ouvris, je vis qu'il n'y avais plus de batteries. Je décida donc de trouver un cabine téléphonique mais la première que je trouva, un homme y était déjà et ne semblais pas avoir fini de si tôt. Il s'engueulait avec son interlocuteur sur le fait qu'il n'irai pas s'emmerder a une quelconque activité avec lui ou elle. La deuxième étais briser, le fils avais été arracher et le combiner défoncer, je marcha donc pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'en trouver un. Lorsque j'alla pour composer le numéro, j'entendis un coup de klaxon très près de moi et me retournant pour voir se qui se passais, je vis une voiture qui se dirigeai vers moi à toutes vitesses. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'écarter de sa trajectoire et il me fonça dessus, le dernier truc que j'entendis avant de m'évanouir fût les cries horrifier des passant et du chauffard.**

**Quand je me réveilla, je m'aperçus que j'étais à l'hôpital et Luffy était à coter de moi en pleure, j'essaya de poser ma main sur son épaule mais elle passa à travers lui, à cet instant, je me figea et plusieurs questions me passèrent par la tête. Étais-je mort ? Que c'était t'il passé ? Allais-je rester comme ça longtemps ? Plus le temps passais et plus la conviction de ma mort me frappais fort. À chaque jours, je voyais Luffy venir me voir sans rien pouvoir faire ou dire pour le réconforter et j'avais beau crier, essayer de faire tomber quelque chose pour lui montrer ma présence, rien à faire. Je désespérais lentement lorsque un jour, Luffy arriva, mais pas seul comme à son habitude, il portais un bébé, un bébé, merde ! Il avais accoucher et je n'étais même pas là comme je lui avais promis, à se moment, même si je n'était plus dans mon corps, je senti mon coeur se serrer tellement fort et je souffrais encore plus de le voir comme ça.**

**(FIN FLASH BACK)**

**Maintenant depuis 5 ans, je vois que tout change autour de moi sans que je ne puisse en profiter aussi. Luffy et notre enfant grandissent sans que je ne le vois vraiment. Même se saleté de cuistot commence à faire pité quand il vient, lui aussi il pleure et semble aussi désespérer que moi de me voir un jour réveiller mais Luffy garde toujours espoirs et cela m'aide un peu à en garder aussi un minimum.**

**(POV LUFFY)**

**En arrivant chez nous, Sora alla directement devant la télé, il voulais surement se changer les idées, moi, j'alla à la cuisine et nous prépara une collation avant d'aller se coucher. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit je me réveilla en sentant quelqu'un à coter de moi, je me tourna et vis Sora qui s'était blottis contre mon dos. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il vienne me retrouver pendant la nuit, je me disais que cela pouvais être une passe d'enfant ou il fesai peut-être des cauchemars mais d'un coter, ça me rassurai de savoir quelqu'un à coter de moi. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serra doucement contre mon torce et nous nous endormîmes comme ça.**

**Le lendemain, je ne travaillais pas et donc je n'avais eu qu'à aller porter Sora à l'école et je revint me coucher un peu. Dans mes draps douillet, je pensai, en regardant le plafond, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Es-que Zoro s'en sortirai ? Allait-il enfin se réveiller bientôt, pour ça j'en étais sûr mais quand, étais une toute autre question terriblement terrifiante pour moi et mes amis et mon fils aussi en souffrais. Même s'il ne connaissais pas son père, moi, je lui es souvent parler de lui, comment ont s'était rencontrer, toutes les bêtises que nous avions faites étant jeune et même celles datant d'à peine quelques années. Je m'ennuyais tellement de lui, depuis cette horrible accident, mes pensés se tournais à longueur de temps vers lui, toujours ! Le médecin insiste pour qu'on le débranche depuis déjà presque 3ans, il me dit que cela ne vaux plus la peine d'espérer et que quoi que l'on fasse, il ne reviendra pas mais je suis convaincu qu'il me vois et m'entend quand je vais le voir. J'ai lu beaucoup de truc sur les âmes et les choses de coma qui disaient presque à chaque fois, que le patient dans le coma, pouvais rester plusieurs années endormie et que inévitablement, il se réveillerai le jour ou son esprit pourrais réintégré son corps mais les gens n'attendent jamais assez longtemps pour voir cela, moi si ! Je ne veux pas l'abandonner, je l'aime tant et trop pour le laisser partir, c'est surement très égoïste de ma part mais je n'y peu rien, je ne fait qu'écouter mon coeur ! Celui-ci me dit de ne pas abandonner l'être qui m'es si cher, de garder espoirs et que cette espoirs, me sera rendu en temps et en heure mais pour le moment, je dois patienter mais cette patience m'es si douloureuse. Je m'endort malheureusement à nouveau avec ces pensées sombres et terrifiantes mais surtout pleine de tristesses.**

**Je me réveille vers les 11h:30 avec un horrible mal de tête d'avoir pleurer autant et cette sonnette qui ne cesse pas de retentir. Je me lève doucement et me dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre et vois Sanji avec plusieurs sacs d'épiceries, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui disparais aussitôt après avoir vu l'air d'enterrement que je fait.**

Sanji: Luffy ? Ça ne va pas ?** Dit-il tristement en entrant dans la maison.**

**Je lui fait signe que tout va bien mais que j'ai eu une petite rechute d'émotion. Il dépose les sac au sol et s'approche de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras qui son plus muscler qu'avant. Il pose une de ses mains dans mon dos et l'autre sur ma tête et la caresse délicatement pour me calmer. Je ne résiste pas et me blottis contre lui en essuyant mes larmes qui ont recommencer à couler. Après quelques minutes on se sépare et il me regarde dans les yeux.**

Sanji: Ça va mieux ?

Luffy: Oui merci Sanji mais... que-ce que tu fait ici au fait ? Tu ne travail pas ?

Sanji: Non, j'ai demander à mon vieux si je pouvais prendre congé aujourd'hui, je savais que tu ne travaillais pas et j'ai donc décider de venir te voir et j'ai bien fait à se que j'ai pu voir ! **Fit-il avec un clin d'oeil qui me fit légerment rougir malgré-moi.**

Luffy: Hé hé, bah merci !

Sanji: Tien ! Je paris que t'a faim, t'a toujours faim, j'vais te cuisiné quelque chose !

Luffy: Shishishi... oui d'accord.

**(POV EXT)**

**Sanji se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer toute sorte de plat que le jeune homme adorais. Il lui apporta et ils mangèrent ensemble en parlant de tout et de rien pour changer les idées du plus jeune. Puis Sanji s'arrêta de manger d'un seul coup et ne parla plus, ne regardant que son assiette sans vraiment la voir.**

Sanji: Luffy je... il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire depuis bien longtemps déjà.

**Luffy s'arrêta de manger et regarda son meilleur ami d'un air interrogateur.**

Sanji: Je... je suis tanné de garder ça au fond de moi, je doit te le dire maintenant !

Luffy: Sanji...

**Sanji releva la tête d'une traite et planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme face à lui.**

Sanji: Je t'aime ! Voilà... quand j'ai su pour toi et Zoro mon coeur s'est serrer mais je n'ai rien dit parce que j'ai vu que tu était heureux avec lui et je ne voulais pas briser se bonheur que tu avais mais maintenant se n'ai plus le cas, alors j'en profite. C'est peut-être méchant, égoïste même, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais c'est vrai... je suis tomber amoureux de toi Monkey.D Luffy !

Luffy: Sanji je... je ne sais pas quoi te dire... tu sais, je suis toujours amoureux de Zoro et...

Sanji: Oui mais Zoro n'es plus là et ne reviendra surement ja...

Luffy: JE T'INTERDIS DE CONTINUER TA PHRASE ! Je sais qu'il va revenir, il faut juste attendre encore...

Sanji: Mais Luffy, ça fait 5ans qu'ont attend tous et y'a toujours aucun changement. Même les docteurs nous disent continuellement que c'est terminer depuis longtemps mais tu ne les a jamais écouter. Je peu comprendre pour disons, la première année peut-être même la deuxième mais quand ça fait plus de 3ans qu'une personne es dans le coma, il n'y a plus d'espoirs qu'il se réveille un jour !

Luffy: C'est faux !

Sanji: Alors pourquoi ne s'est-il pas réveiller après tout se temps ?!

**Luffy se figea à la question de son ami, il savais que c'était plus que probable que Zoro ne se réveille jamais mais aillant une "tête de cochon" se qui veux dire qu'il n'écoute jamais se qu'on lui dit, il continue à s'entêter et essai de se convaincre lui-même du contraire. Il baissa la tête vers ses mains poser sur ses genoux puis soudain, une perle transparente glissa le long de sa joue puis une autre et encore une et se fût un torrent de larmes qui dévalèrent le pauvre visage de Luffy. Attrister par se spectacle, Sanji se rapprocha du plus jeune et le pris dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvais.**

Sanji: Désoler je... je n'aurai pas dû dire ça...

**Luffy: Non, tu as raison. Il y a surement une chance sur un millions qu'il se réveille un jour, mais je veux prendre cette chance ! Je l'aime ! Alors peu m'importe le temps que ça prendra, j'm'en fou ! Je peu attendre, puisque vous êtes tous là, avec moi. Il es fort ! Je sais qu'il finira par revenir.**

**Sanji détourna les yeux, triste. Son ami rêvait, c'était certain qu'il ne se réveillerai pas, mais pourtant, comme à toutes les fois que le jeune homme avait se regard brillant de détermination, il le cru. Ça avais toujours été ainsi, quand Luffy avait se regard remplis d'étoiles et d'espoirs, cela devenais un vrai virus pour ceux qui l'entouraient et leur redonnaient confiance en n'importe quoi.**

Luffy: J'suis désolé Sanji, mais je dois refuser tes sentiments.

Sanji: Ça va, je me doutais bien que tu répondrai un truc du genre, mais je peu te demander un petit truc ?

Luffy: Ah ? Euuh oui, bien sûr.

Sanji: Es-que... es-que je peu t'embrasser une seule fois ?

Luffy: Mais Sanji je...

Sanji: S'il te plais ! Un baiser, c'est tout se que je te demande.

**Luffy rougis un peu a la proposition, il ne savais quoi lui répondre. S'il disait "oui" il sentirai qu'il trahissais Zoro, mais d'un autre coter, un simple baiser ne fesait pas de mal... non ? Et puis pourquoi pas vu que cela pouvais lui faire plaisir et il lui devais bien ça après tout se qu'il lui avais fait subir, à lui et les autres. Sanji le regardais en se mordant légerment la lèvre inférieur.**

Luffy: ... D'accord, mais un fois alors et ensuite ont oublie tout !

**Sanji fit un signe de tête et s'approcha doucement de ces lèvres qui lui fesait si envie depuis si longtemps, il passa une main derrière la nuque du garçon qui avais maintenant fermer les yeux. Il attrapa enfin se qu'il voulait et doucement, quémanda l'accès de sa langue sur les fines lèvres du brun qui sembla réfléchir puis ouvris la bouche. Leurs langues firent quelques valses puis au bout d'un moment, se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Luffy haletai doucement, les joues aussi rouge qu'une tomate.**

Luffy: Alors... Ça va... maintenant ?

Sanji: Oui... merci. **Fit-il le sourire aux lèvres. **On devrai peut-être finir de manger avant que ça ne refroidisse.

Luffy: Shishishi... Oui !

**Ils terminèrent leur repas et parlèrent encore un peu, puis se fût bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher Sora à l'école.**

**Quatre mois passèrent à nouveau très lentement, Sanji n'avait pas réessayer de s'approprier Luffy et aucun changement ne se fesait à propos de Zoro. Comme toujours Luffy avait été chercher son fils à l'école et était maintenant en direction de l'hôpital. Il ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre du vert et l'enfant passa à toute vitesse devant sa mère pour aller voir son papa. Ils restèrent un peu avec le comateux puis ils furent rejoins par le reste de la bande, ils parlèrent un peu puis Luffy demanda gentiment aux autres de le laisser seul avec Zoro. Ils emmenèrent le petit garçon avec eux et dirent au brun qu'ils l'attendraient à la cafétéria puis fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Luffy s'approcha un peu plus de l'endormi et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres, il passa une main dans ses cheveux vert et la fit glisser sur le coter de son visage et caressa sa joue en soupirant tristement.**

Luffy: Zoro... Tu me manque tellement ! S'il te plais, dit moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi, j'aimerai tellement réentendre ta voix.

Zoro: ...

Luffy: Les médecin ont peut-être raison après tout... Je... Se serai peut-être mieux de te débrancher...

**Des larmes vinrent glisser le long de ses joues et s'écrasèrent sur le visage de l'endormi.**

**Luffy: J'imagine comment ça doit être pénible pour toi de nous voir et nous entendre sans rien pouvoir faire. J'suis désoler Zoro. Mon égoïsme t'a enchainer ici pendant si longtemps. Je regrette. C'est la dernière fois que l'on se verra, je ne t'oublierais jamais mon amour ! Attend moi là-haut, ok ?**

Zoro: ...

**Luffy souria tristement en serrant l'une de ses mains inanimé dans les siennes et l'embrassa pour la dernière fois en y mettant tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il se sépara de ses lèvres et le regarda une dernière fois puis lâcha sa main en se retournant et se préparant à partir pour de bon de cette endroit.**

Luffy: Zoro ?...

**Il s'était retourner à toute vitesse vers son amoureux en reprenant sa main. Elle avais bouger ! Luffy regarda cette main qui n'avait pas fait un geste depuis 5 longue année et elle re-bougea encore une fois et encore puis se fût le bras qui bougea légerment. Le jeune homme regardait ça comme un miracle, son regard fixer sur le bras, il entendit soudain un son, un son qui venais de plus haut. Il releva doucement le visage vers celui de Zoro, des larmes sur le bord des yeux qui s'agrandirent aussitôt arriver dans les émeraudes. Il avait ouvert les yeux ! Luffy sauta dans les bras de son amour, un torrent de larmes s'échappant de ses yeux d'ébène, il cria et pleura a s'en déchirer la gorge.**

Luffy: ZORO ! T'ES REVENU ! Oh mon dieu ! MERCI, MERCIIII !

Zoro: Lu...ffy...

Luffy: Il a fallut que je te menace de te débrancher pour que tu te réveille enfin !? CRÉTIN !** Pleura t-il sans fin.**

Zoro: Héhé... t'inquiète j'suis là bébé... mais... ton ventre ?! Tu... l'a perdu ?!

Luffy: ...

**C'était à son tour de devenir muet, comment allait-il pouvoir lui expliquer qu'il était dans le coma pendant plus de 5ans ? Luffy détourna la tête, ne sachant quoi dire.**

Zoro: De... Depuis combien de temps... J'suis là ?** Fit-il, agrandissant les yeux de terreur.**

**En y repensant, il trouvait que le garçon devant lui, avais beaucoup, non, énormément changer. Son visage qui étais rond et enfantin avant, avais disparu sous des trais plus... adulte. Ses cheveux toujours aussi en bataille était par contre un peu plus long, lui touchant de quelques mèches, la nuque et lui cachant un peu plus les oreilles. Sa carrure aussi s'était développer, pas trop mais juste assez pour laisser paraitre les quelques muscles de ses bras et son torce à travers son t-shirt. Luffy était devenu un homme mûre. Combien de temps c'était t'il écouler pour que tout change aussi radicalement ? Quel age avais t'il maintenant ? Où était leur enfant ? Comment leur amis allaient ? Toutes ses questions lui bourrai le crâne.**

Luffy: Un peu plus de 5ans.

Zoro: 5ANS !... MERDE ! MERDE, MERDE, MERDE ! Mais... que-ce qui ...?

Luffy: Tu t'es fait frapper violemment par un automobiliste qui a, semble t-il... pas pu freiner. À tout les jours depuis 5ans maintenant, je viens te voir avec notre fils.

**Les yeux d'émeraude s'agrandirent. Avait-il bien compris. Il avait eu un fils !**

Zoro: Alors... C'est un garçon ?! Comment il va ? Où il est ? Je peu le voir ?

**Luffy fit un petit rire doux puis il le regarda gentiment en souriant, comme avant.**

Luffy: Oui. Il va bien. Il est à la cafétéria avec les autres et bien sûr que tu peu le voir !

**Luffy se levant sans rajouter quoi que se sois et se rendis à la porte en se retenant presque de courir. Il l'ouvris et lui dit qu'il revenait et la referma. Arriver dans le couloir, Luffy se à courir comme un dérater vers la salle ou tout le monde l'attendait et quand il les vit, il accéléra encore.**

Nami: Luffy ? Mais que-ce que t'a à...

Luffy: Pas le temps ! Venez vite ! C'est un miracle ! Il...

**Se doutant du reste de ça phrase, leur yeux devinrent aussi gros que des balles de tennis et ils partirent à toutes vitesses vers la chambre du vert. Luffy pris son fils dans ses bras et couru à la suite de ses amis. Le petit garçon qui ne comprenais plus rien, serra sa mère dans ses bras.**

**Quand ils ouvrirent la porte à la voler, qui cogna contre le mur derrière. Ils purent bien voir le vert, assis sur le lit, les regardant comme si un monstre venais d'entrer.**

Tous: ZOROOOO ! **Firent-ils en s'approchant très vite de ce dernier, qui recula aussi vite jusqu'au mur derrière lui.**

Zoro: P'tain ! Criez pas comme ça merde !

Usopp: Zooorrrooooooooooo... T'es viiivaannnt !

Zoro: Bah oui andouille, que-ce tu croyais ! J'allais pas crever comme ça.

Sanji: T'es tellement chiant que même la mort à pas voulu de toi !

Zoro: Héhé... Ça à ces avantage !

Sanji: Content de te revoir vieux.

Nami: Tu te rend conte de se que tu nous a fait subir ! Et ça, c'est sans parler de Luffy ! Il a beaucoup souffert !

Franky: En parlant de lui, il est passer où ?

**C'est à se moment que Luffy arriva avec un enfant dans les bras qui cachais son visage dans son cou.**

Luffy: Vous auriez pu m'attendre !** Fit-il en les regardant. **Je vous signal que j'ai un enfant dans les bras !

Nami et Usopp: Nous aussi !

Luffy: Oui, mais vous ils ont trois ans et pas presque six.

Zoro: Vous aussi vous avez eu des enfants !?

Usopp: Ouais ! Deux !** Fit-il en montrant la petite fille dans ses bras et le petit garçon dans ceux de Nami.**

Sanji: Même Usopp a fait du meilleur boulot que toi Zoro hahaha !

Luffy: Non, c'est parfait comme ça ! Je serai mort si j'en avais eu deux !

Nami: C'est vrai Sanji. Ça n'a pas rapport.

Luffy: Tu dit que c'est vrai que je serrai mort ?!

Nami: Non imbé... Euuh je veux dire... Non, c'est juste que tu aurai jamais pu t'occuper de deux enfant, voilà**. Fit-elle en évitant de prononcer se mot devant les enfants.**

**Luffy déposa le gamin au sol qui regarda aussitôt son papa.**

Luffy: Zoro, je te présente notre fils... Sora.

Sora: ... Papa ?

**Zoro n'en revenais pas, il avait un enfant de 5ans devant lui qui l'appelait papa... et il aimait ça !**

Zoro: Oui.** Dit-il avec un sourire paternel.**

**L'enfant lui sauta au cou en le serrant le plus fort qu'il pouvait, c'est a dire... pas très fort.**

Sora: Je venais toujours avec maman mais tu fesait toujours dodo... t'a dormi plus longtemps que tonton Usopp quand il a tomber malade !

**Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Usopp qui riais jaune*.**

**Sept mois plus tard, tout était redevenu normal, Luffy souriais de nouveau, Zoro s'était réadapter a la vie et était maintenant capable de marcher correctement, parce que faut dire que rester plus de 5ans sans bouger, ça donne des maudite grosse fourmis dans les jambes. Au début, Zoro avais dû se déplacer en fauteuil roulant, ensuite ce fût les béquilles puis une canne et après sept long mois, il pouvait enfin marcher normalement. Zoro était devenu un père attentionnée et peut-être même un peu gaga de son fils. Lui donnant à peu près tout se qu'il voulait, jouant avec lui et rattrapant le temps perdu avec sa petite, mais merveilleuse famille.**

**Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Luffy et depuis 5 très longue années, Zoro était enfin près de lui pour cette occasion. Une énorme fête avait évidement été organiser pour fêter les 24ans du jeune homme en grande pompe. L'alcool coulait à flot, les enfants courraient partout avec leur petite trompette et leur petit chapeau festifs et plein de confettis étaient éparpiller un peu partout, la musique était dans le plafond et les inviter s'amusaient comme des fous.**

**Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ça s'était un peu calmer, les enfants étaient parties se coucher et tout le monde rigolais dans le salon, en se racontant toute sorte d'imbécilité qu'ils avaient fait dans leurs jeunesses. Luffy était dans les bras de Zoro et ils n'arrêtaient de s'embrasser, le fêter s'était laisser aller et avais bût comme un trou. Nami, elle aussi, complètement soul, était coller contre Usopp et riait à rien. Sanji avais sa nouvelle petite amie dans les bras, une certaine Vivi et Robin était assise à coter de Franky et tenais dans une main, celle de son compagnon et maintenant fiancer et de l'autre main, elle caressait son petit ventre qui montrait qu'elle était enceinte d'à peine trois ou quatre mois. Il y avait aussi Bonney , qui mangeais tout se qui lui tombais sous la main assise à coter de son fils, Kaoru agé de 6 ans, qui écoutait les conneries de son père, Kidd, en riant et de Law qui se fesait encore un concours de boisson et Killer qui parlais avec Perona un peu plus loin.**

**Tout d'un coup, Usopp, qui regardais Luffy et Zoro s'embrasser fiévreusement, leur dit quelque chose qui les fit sourire tout les deux.**

Usopp: Hé, les gars, trouver vous une chambre bordel ! Y'a des enfant ici !

**Les deux jeune homme se séparèrent et le regardèrent en même temps puis ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se firent un sourire pervers.**

Luffy et Zoro: Pas de problème !

**Zoro se leva avec Luffy dans les bras comme une princesse et ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.**

**(POV LUFFY)**

**En arrivant dans la chambre et après avoir refermer la porte derrière nous, mon amant de toujours me déposa doucement sur le lit et m'embrassa tendrement. Passant ses mains sous mon chandail rouge, me faisant frissonner et soupirer d'aise.**

Luffy: J'ai envie de toi Zoro !

Zoro: J'allais te dire la même chose. **Dit-il avec un sourire pervers.**

**Il me retira le tissu qui couvrais mon corps et le jeta au sol avant de commencer a dévorer chaque parcel de ma peau. Gémissant sous ses caresses, je le regarda aller doucement vers mon pantalon, effleurant la bosse qui commençais à se former. Il ouvris enfin ma braguette et en sortie mon membre gonfler de plaisir. Il m'excitait déjà ! Je mordis ma lèvre inférieur d'envie et le vis retirer complètement les dernier vêtements, devenu gênant. Il caressa doucement mes cuisses, toujours en effleurant à peine mon érection devenu douloureuse. Il se mit ensuite à lécher mes testicules puis remonta sur mon membre et arriver au bout, il le goba entièrement me faisant pencher la tête vers l'arrière. Il entama de lent vas et vient qui me firent gémir d'extase. Putin que c'était bon ! Ça fesait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentie autant de plaisir, et pourtant nous n'étions qu'au début de notre ébat. Je me déversa bien vite dans sa bouche et il vain me faire goûter a ma propre semence en m'embrassant sauvagement cette fois-ci. En ayant assez d'être le seul à être nu, je lui retira rapidement son haut, l'envoyant rejoindre le mien et fit balader mes mains sur ses pectoraux et ses abdo, retraçant chaque tablettes, chaque cicatrices et chaque courbes du bout des doigts. Il m'en présenta trois que je pris immédiatement en bouche, après les avoir bien humidifier, il alla chatouiller mon entrer brûlante et en fit pénétrer deux d'un coup me faisant me crisper et gémir un peu. Il les bougea doucement en moi avec des mouvement de ciseaux rotatif. Il mit ensuite le dernier doigt qui me fit lâcher un petit couinement qui, je crois, l'excita encore plus puisqu'il accéléra le rythme. A un moment, il effleura ma prostate se qui me fit cambrer puis il les retira ensuite et les remplace par son membre gorger de sang. Il me pénétra doucement en m'embrassant pour essayer de me détendre le plus rapidement possible. Je lui donna un petit coup de rein lui disant qu'il pouvais y aller et il ne se fit pas prier, il alla rapidement retrouver mon point "G" me faisant gémir et crier mon plaisir.**

Luffy: AAAAH ! HAN ! OUII ! Zo... ZORO ! Mmmmh... Plus fort !

Zoro: T'aime ça ?

Luffy: Mmmmh...

Zoro: Dit le moi.

Luffy: Je... J'aime ça, HAN ! OUIIII !

**Il alla encore plus fort et plus vite, touchant et retouchant encore se point qui me fesait me cambrer d'extase. Soudain, mon anneau de chair se contracta et je jouis en un crie rauque, mon amour donna encore quelques coups et me suivi dans ma jouissance. Il se retira me faisant grogner un peu et il s'étendit à mes coter, essayant de reprendre une respiration normal. Je releva la tête après quelques minutes et alla l'embrasser tendrement puis posa ma tête sur son torce couvert de sueur et de sperme.**

Luffy: Shishishi ! En tout cas... Tu... T'a pas perdu le tour !** Dis-je d'une vois un peu enroué.**

**Il passa une main dans mes cheveux en souriant.**

Zoro: De te faire crier ou de te faire jouir toujours aussi vite ? **Fit-il, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.**

Luffy: Shishishi... Mmmh... les deux, héhé !

**(FIN POV LUFFY)**

**Ils s'endormirent rapidement après s'être embrasser une dernière fois.**

**10ans plus tard.**

Zoro: Luffy ! Réveille-toi ! Ont est en retard !

**Luffy se réveilla en sursaut et regarda l'heure, 10h:27. Ils sautèrent tout les deux de leur lit et pendant que Zoro allais faire le p'tit dej', Luffy alla dans la chambre de son fils désormais âgé de 16ans.**

Luffy: Sora ! Vite ! Lève toi, tu est en retard au lycée !

**Le jeune garçon pris tout son temps, s'étirent et se frottant les yeux doucement. Il se leva et parti vers la salle de bain et en ressortis quelques minute plus tard habiller de son uniforme. Sora avais bien changer, d'apparence, il ressemblais beaucoup à sa mère à son age, mais avais le caractère de son père en un peu plus enjouer, c'était donc le plus "normal" de la petite famille. Il était aussi très populaire à son lycée et contrairement à ses parents, avais de bonne notes, se qui les rendaient très fier de lui sans savoir d'où lui venais se trait de caractère.**

**Il embrassa rapidement ses parents, pris une tranche de pain et sorti en vitesse de la petite maison. Les deux autres se dépêchèrent de finir de manger et partirent aussi vers leur travaille. En effet, ils travaillais tout les deux au même endroit. Juste avant que Zoro n'ai son accident, il avais postuler au même restaurant que Luffy travaillais un peu après ça. Le patron n'ayant pas eu de nouvelle de son nouvelle employer, avais décider d'engager Luffy, mais quand le vert était revenu après son coma, le patron l'avais aussi engager et quel ne fût pas la surprise des deux tourtereaux de se voir le lendemain.**

**Nami et Usopp eux, menaient pour ainsi dire, la belle vie avec leur jumeaux de 14ans maintenant, Yuki et Hikaru, les deux enfant avaient les même yeux que leur mère et étaient aussi frisée que leur père, mais à la différence près, Yuki avais les cheveux brun de son père et lui arrivais jusqu'au fesses et Hikaru, roux comme sa mère qui lui tombais un peu devant les yeux lui donnant un charme rebelle. Usopp travaillais maintenant comme charpentier professionnel avec Franky dans leur propre compagnie, Nami étais directrice (où tortionnaire, au choix xD) dans un bureau quelconque. Robin elle, était professeur d'histoire et de géographie à l'université, son fils, Ren, avais maintenant 11 ans et il était déjà au collège avec Yuki et Hikaru. Il avais, en plus de son intelligence, tout les trais de sa mère, cheveux noir et yeux bleu, mais était quand même assez grand pour son age et n'avait donc pas eu de problème à s'adapter dans sa nouvelle école. Sanji tenait son propre restaurent avec sa copine Vivi qu'il avait eu en héritage de son père, et avais aussi une petite fille âgé de 8 ans, Samaé, la petite blonde avais de jolie yeux bleu comme l'océan, elle était, comme disait les amis de son père, surprotéger par ce dernier et attention à celui qui la toucherai plus tard.**

**La petite bande se voyais toujours aussi souvent et vivais maintenant le parfait bonheur, tous ensemble, comme dans le bon vieux temps.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Voilà ^^ Le onzième et dernier chapitre terminer... Ouf ! Je croyais ne jamais y arriver =_='' MAIS J'AI RÉUSSI XD ! Ma première longue fic ! YOUPII ! Encore une fois merci a vous tous et j'espère revoir de vos review pour m'encourager à faire d'autres fiction. ^^**

**Bon... Je vous propose un truc... Je me suis dit que si ça finissait comme ça bah c'est moche... j'ai déjà vu de très bonne fic qui terminait un peu comme ça et ont voyais pas se qui arrivait avec les enfants... alors... *w* j'ai penser que peut-être un petit bonus vous intéresserais ? Mais ! Seulement si j'atteins les... disons... 25 review ? *w***

**Alors voilà LA questions qui tue... Serez vous prêt à perdre seulement quelques minutes de votre vie pour une petite, minuscule review qui pourrais vous rapporter un chapitre de plus ? En bonus, vous pourriez me suggéré se qui pourrai vous intéresser dans la suite alors...**

**À VOS CLAVIER... PARTEZ ! xD**

*** Expression chez moi pour dire qu'il fesai semblant de rire mais que enfaite ça ne lui avais pas plus, que ça le gênais plus que autre chose... ou quelque chose dans le genre... ^^''**


	12. Mon ami Kaoru !

_**NDA: Chose promise, chose dû ! Voilà le chapitre bonus que j'avais promis de faire après avoir eu 25 review. Je sais, j'ai été un peu (beaucoup) longue et je m'en excuse, les 25 review sont poster depuis longtemps mais j'avais plus d'inspiration donc c'est ça. Je remercie tout ceux et celles qui ont suivi cette fic et qui m'ont donné leur avis ^^.**_

_**J'espère que sa vous plaira même avec les millions de fautes habituelles ! Bonne lecture à tous et j'espère, à bientôt pour d'autre fic aussi tordu que moi ! xD Zoubis~**_

_**CHAPITRE BONUS : Mon ami Kaoru !**_

**Sora était tranquillement en route vers son lycée. Il n'était pas vraiment presser d'y arriver surtout en sachant qu'une bande de garçons l'attendraient devant la grille. En effet, il y avais toujours un moment dans la journée ou il se fesait tabasser par une bande d'homophobe. S'il réussissais à les éviter le matin et même l'après-midi, le soir, il y écopais. Ces garçons, un peu plus vieux que lui, étaient dans sa classe depuis bien longtemps ou du moins toujours l'un d'entre eux. Donc, ils avaient fini par apprendre que ses parents étaient deux garçons, mais en plus, ça avais empirer depuis quelque temps parce qu'ils avaient aussi découvert que lui aussi étais gay. Il était tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami, Kaoru, un jeune garçon rebelle aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux d'un beau bleu saphir. Ils étaient pratiquement toujours ensemble vu que leurs parents se connaissent, ils avais toujours été dans la même école et maintenant, les deux jeunes garçons étaient des inséparable et c'est bien se qui lui valu le titre de gay auprès de la bande de malfrat, mais maintenant, cela avais empirer puisque c'était vrai. Bien que Kaoru aussi se fesait de temps à autre, achaler par cette même bande, il était au contraire de son amis, plus... dangereux et quand ont s'en prenais à lui ou Sora, ont le regrettais amèrement. Malheureusement, un jour, Sora avais été coincé par la bande et ils lui avaient dit ne rien dire à l'autre pour ne pas se retrouver à l'hôpital. Donc à chaque jours, il devait presque devenir un ninja pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Sur la route, il rencontra ses amis, Yuki et Hikaru, les enfants de Nami et Usopp. Ils étaient au collège et ne faisaient qu'un bout de chemin avec le plus vieux, mais s'était bien de ne pas être seul pour le long trajet du lycée.**

Sora: Hé ! Salut les jumeaux ! Ça va ?

Yuki et Hikaru: Oui et toi ?

**Ils se regardèrent, des éclaire dans les yeux.**

Yuki et Hikaru: Arrête de dire la même chose que moi ! Non, Toi arrête !

Sora: Euuuh... Ren est pas avec vous ?

**Hikaru lâcha sa jumelle pour répondre mais il parla encore en même temps qu'elle.**

Yuki et Hikaru: Non, il est malade ! Arrête de me copier ! Grrrrrr...

**Sora souris, ces deux là plus Ren et la petite Samaé, étaient comme ses petits frères et soeurs et c'était drôle de voir les jumeaux se chamailler à longueur de journée, ils avaient bien le caractère de leur mère. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment et Sora continua son long chemin vers l'école.**

**Après un peu moins d'une heure, il arriva enfin proche de son lycée, il vis de loin, la bande qui l'attendais comme toujours, devant la grille en train de fumer. Il regarda autour de lui, pris une petite rue qui faisait le tour de son lycée, grimpa sur une poubelle accoter aux grand muret de pierre qui entourais l'établissement et grimpa dessus. Il regarda par dessus s'il y avais quelqu'un, personne en vue, il lança son sac de l'autre coter et sauta silencieusement pour ne pas se faire voir et se retrouver dans la cour, loin de la grille. Il attrapa rapidement son sac et partis à courir vers l'entrer sans se faire remarquer, sauver, il soupira puis alla à son cassier. Il déposa les manuels qu'il n'avais pas besoin pour son premier cour et partis vers la cafétéria. Il y trouva facilement son meilleur ami et alla s'assoir à ses coter.**

Kaoru: Yo !

Sora: Salut...

Kaoru: Ça va pas ?

Sora: Ouai, enfin on peu dire.

**Kaoru fronça les sourcils.**

Kaoru: C'est encore ce connard de Koga et sa bande de nul, c'est ça ?

Sora: Non, t'inquiète, j'ai réussi à les éviter... encore...

Kaoru: Ha ha ha ! Que-ce que t'a fait cette fois-ci ? Un déguisement ? T'a encore grimper dans un arbre pour sauter sur le toit de l'école ?

Sora: Non. J'ai juste grimper sur le muret qui entour l'école et j'suis arriver. Puis je remonterais plus jamais sur le toit, j'ai eu la trouille la première fois, t'imagine, trois étage ! C'était flippant !

**Kaoru éclata de rire et donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos de son ami. Il faut dire que voir le brun avoir peur était très drôle, pour lui.**

Kaoru: Aller, t'inquiète, tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais venir t'attendre à chaque matin devant la grille pour être sûr que tu va bien, comme ça ils te toucherons plus ces salops !

Sora: Mais non ! Sinon se sera toi qu'ils vont frapper !

Kaoru: Pff... Tu les as déjà vus me faire quoi que ce sois ? Et puis de toute façon, temps qu'ils te touche pas, ça me va ! **Dit-il en souriant.**

**Sora détourna la tête, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Es-qu'il c'était rendu compte que ses paroles pouvaient avoir un double sens ? Sûrement pas. La cloche sonna et ils se séparèrent pour aller dans leur classe respective. Pour ce cour, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais au moins, le reste de la journée, oui. Sora commençais en japonais et l'autre en sport, "parfait" se dit-il intérieurement. Il pourrai le regarder par la fenêtre.**

**C'était incroyable ! Même de loin, le jeune homme était toujours aussi beau à ses yeux. Un coude sur la table, la tête accoter dans la paume de sa main, il le regardais en train de courir dans la cour, ses cheveux rouge semblant prendre feu au soleil. Il détourna la tête en entendant son nom.**

Prof: M. Roronoa ! Mon cour ne vous intéresse t-il pas ? Vous préféreriez peut-être le passer chez le directeur ?!

**Sora fit semblant de réfléchir puis se tourna vers on professeur.**

Sora: Euuuh... Non, merci, la demande est intéressante mais je vais m'en passer.

Prof: Vous voulez faire le malin ! Très bien ! Peut-être que 2 heures de colle après les cours vous replacerons les idées !

Sora: ...

**Sora fronça les sourcils et retourna son regard vers la fenêtre. De toute façon cela ne pouvais pas être pire. Le cour se termina trop vite au goût du garçon qui ne se lassai pas de regarder son ami, deux étages plus bas, courir à toutes vitesses sur les petites pistes.**

**Quand la journée fût terminer, Sora alla à sa retenu et quel surprise il eu quand il découvris son ami assis au fond de la salle. Il se dirigea rapidement à coter de lui et posa un regard interrogateur sur Kaoru qui, lui, tourna un visage souriant vers son ami d'enfance.**

Kaoru: Yo !

Sora: Que-ce tu fou là ?

Kaoru: Quoi ? T'es pas content de me voir ?

**Sora fronça les sourcils puis soupira en s'asseyant à coter de lui.**

Sora: Tu sais bien que sais pas ça, idiot ! C'est juste que je m'attendait pas à se que tu sois là. Que-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te retrouve ici ? Pourtant, quand je t'ai dit au déjeuner que j'avais été coller, tu m'a pas dit que toi aussi.

**Kaoru détourna le regard en se passant une main derrière la tête. Il sembla réfléchir puis retourna ses yeux bleu sur son ami.**

Kaoru: Bah... Le prof de math m'a fait chier donc... Je l'ai envoyer promener.

Sora: Attend, quoi ?! Mais on était ensemble dans se cour ! Le prof t'avait pas envoyer en retenu !

Kaoru: Oui, mais c'était à la toute fin du cour quand tu était déjà sorti et de toute façon, je déteste les maths et tu le sais !

Sora: C'est pas une raison !

Kaoru: Tu crois que c'est une meilleure raison de se retrouver en colle seulement parce que tu voulais aller au chiottes ? En plus, tu sais que ce prof c'est un sale connard, le moindrement qu'on dérange son cour, on se retrouve en colle automatiquement.

**Sora rougi en détournant la tête. Il n'avais pas dit la vérité à son ami parce qu'il savais que Sora aimais ce cour et que lui dire qu'il n'écoutait pas aurai été étrange. En plus, il lui aurai sûrement demandé à quoi il pensait pour ne pas y avoir fait attention et s'était hors de question qu'il lui dise qu'il le regardais par la fenêtre.**

Sora: Je... J'ai pas pu me retenir...

Kaoru: De toute façon, de quoi tu te plain ! On est ensemble et c'est bien plus amusant à deux ! **Souria t-il.**

**Sora rougi à nouveau et se changea les idée en donnant un petit coup amical sur l'épaule du rouquin qui se mit à rire et lui remit son coup. Ils se mirent à se pousser puis Sora se leva et poussa son ami un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurai voulu, le garçon aux cheveux rouge, attrapa le t-shirt du brun pour essayer de se retenir de tomber, mais Sora, qui ne s'y attendait pas, ne pu se retenir à temps et ils tombèrent tout les deux. Sora se retrouva étendu de tout son long sur l'autre qui se mit à rire encore plus. Le brun se releva en vitesse, le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux de son ami qui rigolais encore. Kaoru continua de rire pendant un moment après s'être relever à son tour puis passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami qui était devenu plus rouge qu'un homard cuit.**

Kaoru: Fait pas cette tête, c'est pas grave ! Tu t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

Sora: N... Non, ça va.

**Le plus jeune se rassis sur sa chaise et ne bougea plus. L'autre le regarda un instant puis détourna la tête, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Quand la retenu fût terminer, les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de partir de cette salle ennuyante. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur casier sans dire un mot, après quelques minutes, ils prirent leurs manteaux, déposèrent leur cahiers et refermèrent la petite porte de métal. Ils était tout les dans la même case depuis toujours. Comme ça, pas de vol ou de problème. Sora alla pour partir mais la main de son ami le retins par la manche.**

Kaoru: Sora...

**Il regarda autour de lui comme anxieux puis retourna un visage sévère sur celui interrogateur de son ami.**

Kaoru: Je... Je dois te dire quelque chose. Tu va surement me trouver con et même me détester, mais il faut que je le sache...

**Il pris une grande inspiration puis s'approcha un peu plus du petit brun qui ne bougeai pas, surpris. Kaoru le regarda un moment en prenant ses mains dans les siennes se qui fit rougir Sora.**

Kaoru: Dit moi franchement ! Es-ce que tu m'aime ?

**Sora sursauta et fit de grand yeux rond, surpris par la question puis, rougis encore plus en détournant le regard.**

Sora: Bah... Oui, tu le sais bien, t'es mon meilleur ami, je...

Kaoru: Non ! Pas comme ça !...

**Kaoru sembla réfléchir en baissant les yeux puis les reposa sur son ami d'un air décidé. Il s'approcha doucement du visage devant lui qui était encore plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il passa l'une de ses mains sur la joue du brun et l'autre qui tenais toujours celles de son ami, se resserra.**

Kaoru: Comme ça...

**Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Kaoru scella ses lèvres sur celles de Sora qui ouvris encore plus grand les yeux, ceux-ci clignèrent quelque fois avant de se renverser vers l'arrière et de se fermer. Sora ouvris la bouche, laissant y entrer la langue du garçon qu'il aimait. Kaoru posa sa main qui tenais celles de Sora, sur sa taille et le rapprocha un peu plus. Les mains libre, Sora les fit glisser derrière la nuque du roux et en laissa une se balader dans ses cheveux. Ils se séparent après quelques minutes, à bout de souffle.**

Sora: Ah ! Comme ça... Bah fallait préciser, hi hi ! **Ria t-il doucement, le rouge aux joue.**

Kaoru: C'est pas se que je viens de faire ?

Sora: Si, mais ça aurai été bien plus simple si tu m'avais dit dès le départ, que tu était amoureux de moi.

Kaoru: Qui a dit que j'suis amoureux de toi ? Je voulais juste savoir se que ça te ferais. C'est tout.

**Le visage de Sora se crispa, il se recula et pencha la tête sur le coter comme perdu dans ses penser. Il avais fait ça seulement pour... S'amuser ? Le jeune garçon ne savais plus quoi dire, il darda un regard sévère sur son ami qui ne l'était peut-être même pas vraiment et fronça les sourcils. Kaoru, qui arborai un visage sérieux, devin aussitôt moqueur, en voyant la tête confuse de son ami. Il se rapprocha doucement, un petit sourire en coin.**

Kaoru: J'rigole idiot. **Chuchotât-il à son oreille. **Je t'aime Sora !

**Ce dernier le repoussa l'air en colère puis son visage se radoucis.**

Sora: Imbécile ! Tu m'a vraiment fait peur ! À moins que se sois encore une blague. **Fit-il, le visage triste.**

Kaoru: Non, c'est la vérité.

Sora: Bah alors ta blague, elle était pas drôle du tout ! **Bouda t-il en tournant le dos à Kaoru.**

**Kaoru soupira et pris le petit brun dans ses bras, collant son torce à son dos.**

Kaoru: Tu devrais me connaitre bien mieux que ça, depuis le temps ! Tu sais que j'adore faire des mauvaises blagues.

Sora: Ouais, bah celle-là était pas drôle !

**Kaoru embrassa le petit brun sur la tête puis nicha la sienne dans son cou.**

Kaoru: Je sais et je m'excuse, tu me pardonne ? S'il te plais !

**Il se décolla du dos de son brun et le retourna vers lui, lui montrant sa lèvre inférieur retroussé comme quand un bébé boude. Sora, attendrie par la moue du roux, rigola doucement, se qui sonna comme une merveilleuse mélodie aux oreilles de ce dernier.**

Sora: D'accord, mais à une condition ! Tu veux bien sortir avec moi !

Kaoru: Pff, juste ça ! Je croyais pourtant que c'était évidant que oui après se qui vient de se passer.

Sora: Ok... Alors embrasse-moi !

Kaoru: Ah bah là, tu m'en demande trop ! **Fit-il en tournant la tête, sarcastique.**

**Il se retourna et pris le petit brun par les épaules avant de retrouver ces lèvres qui lui fesait tant envie, un baiser ardent et remplis d'amour. Il se séparèrent seulement quelques minutes plus tard, quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils se regardèrent en souriant puis partirent en courant vers la sortie, main dans la main.**

**Un mois passa et tout allais pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour le petit couple. Les deux garçons n'en avais pas parler à leurs parents préférant, pour un, voulant simplement garder le secret pour le moment et pour l'autre, ne pas se faire assassiner tout de suite. Kaoru, étant le fils de Eustass Kidd et Jewelry Bonney, il n'était pas simple du tout de se confier à des parents comme eux. Mais aujourd'hui, Sora avais décider de le dire à ses pères, Luffy et Zoro connaissaient bien Kaoru et il se disait qu'il n'y aurai pas trop de casse mais encore une fois, avec des parents comme eux, il fallait s'attendre à tout. **

**Sora ouvris la porte de chez lui suivi de près par Kaoru qui referma la porte derrière lui. Luffy et Zoro n'était pas là, ils travaillais tout les deux jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Les deux garçons montèrent dans la chambre du brun qui alluma la télé, Sora ouvris une petite armoire sous celle-ci et et démarra sa console de jeu puis pris les manettes qu'il posa à coter de son petit copain, il sortis ensuite une boite et vida son contenu sur son lit, une vingtaines de jeux se rependirent sur la couverture bleu.**

Sora: Voilà, choisi le quel tu veux jouer, je vais chercher quelque que truc à boire et à manger.

**Sans attendre de réponse, Sora sortie de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Kaoru regarda la pile de jeux éparpiller puis en pris un.**

Kaoru: Tien ! Il en a un nouveau ! Call of Duty Black ops 5, mais c'est le nouveau qui viens de sortir ! Trop cool !

**Sora revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des chips et des boissons gazeuses.**

Sora: Ha ha... Je me doutait que tu voudrais celui-là ! **Fit-il en souriant.**

Kaoru: Bah alors pourquoi tu l'a pas mit plus tôt ! **Ria t-il.**

Sora: J'sais pas, peut-être pour t'occuper !

**Ils éclatèrent de rire puis Sora se leva et alla mettre le jeu, ils jouèrent pendant plus de 2 heures, jusqu'à en avoir mal aux mains. Kaoru leva les mains pour s'étirer et se laissa tomber par derrière, sur le lit. Il regarda son petit ami qui le fixai, une chips entre les lèvres, se qu'il pouvais être mignon comme ça ! Une envie soudaine le fit se rassir sur le bort du lit, il se rapprocha du visage du petit brun et alla chercher la croustille entre ses lèvres qu'il embrassa doucement. Il s'éloigna avec un petit sourire en coin et avala le bout de chips qu'il avais dans la bouche, Sora rougi et en fit de même pour le morceau restant. Ils restèrent quelque minutes à se regarder puis Kaoru reposa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune qui répondit aussitôt au baiser. Il ouvris la bouche pour laisser passer la langue de son copain qui alla rejoindre sa consœur. Sans arrêter d'embrasser son amour, Kaoru le fit basculer sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il passa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue et la fit glisser jusque dans ses cheveux. Il mordilla un peu la lèvres inférieur du gamin sous lui avant de se mettre à embrasser son menton puis de remonter doucement vers son oreille et d'aller sucer et mordiller le lobe. Sora lâcha un petit gémissement qui l'encouragea à continuer. Il sentait la chaleur monter doucement en lui, il regarda le visage rougi de son petit ami, les yeux fermer et se mordant légerment la lèvre inférieur. Il sourie et alla l'embrasser tendrement, il se sépara après seulement quelques secondes, pour lui poser une question.**

Kaoru: Sora... J'ai envie d'aller plus loin, mais je ne veux pas t'obliger à quoi que se sois alors si t'es pas d'accord, tu peu m'le dire.

Sora: Je... Je sais pas... En fait, moi aussi j'aimerai aller plus loin, mais... Je sais pas trop.

Kaoru: Écoute, je crois que j'ai une idée. On va essayer et quand tu trouve que je vais trop loin, tu m'arrête, ok ?

**Sora réfléchis un cour instant puis accepta. Après tout, il a dit qu'il pourrait l'arrêter n'importe quand, alors il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer. Kaoru lui sourie et scella de nouveau leurs lèvres, il caressa du bout des doigts, les petit bras du garçon, lui donnant des frissons sur tout le corps. Il passa ensuite une main hésitante sous le t-shirt noir, accentuant ses frissons, caressant chaque parcel de peau. Toujours en continuant de l'embrasser, il passa sur l'un des téton du garçon et commença à le titiller gentiment. Il remonta un peu plus le t-shirt et se sépara des lèvres rougissante de Sora pour voir la réaction de se dernier à cette action, mais il n'en fit rien. Il lui enleva alors complétement et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Il commença à embrasser le torce nu qui s'offrait à lui, il alla vers le deuxième petit bout de chaire rose et le mordilla doucement faisant gémir Sora. Il traça ensuite avec sa langue, tout les muscles et les courbes du garçon, laissant un sillage de salive sur le petit corps frêle de ce dernier. Sentant son érection grandir dans son pantalon, devenant de plus en plus serrer, il passa à l'étape suivante mais avant, il devait avoir le consentement de son amant. Il releva la tête vers Sora tout en passant doucement une main sur son entre-jambe devenu dure pour lui faire comprendre se qu'il voulait. Le jeune garçon ne le regarda même pas et fit un mouvement de bassin, signifiant qu'il pouvais y aller. Kaoru sourie de nouveau et commença à ouvrir la fermeture éclaire, tout doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, il abaissa le pantalon et fini par le retirer complètement. Il enleva aussi son propre t-shirt, commençant à avoir vraiment chaud de dans, dévoilant ses muscles déjà bien formé. Il remonta ensuite vers le visage de son petit copain pour l'embrasser ardemment puis se sépara à bout de souffle et le regarda dans les yeux.**

Kaoru: Finalement, je crois que si je vais plus loin, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter. Veux tu vraiment continuer ?

**Sora rougi violemment et détourna la tête. Que faire ? Devait-il se laisser aller, de toute façon, il en avait tellement envie mais s'il ne pouvais plus s'arrêter à un moment ou lui, ne voudrai plus continuer. Il reposa son regard sur son amant et vis dans les yeux de ce dernier, toute l'amour et la tendresse qu'il lui portait et qu'il avait pour lui et cela le convaincu.**

Sora: Oui. Vas-y, je te fait confiance. **Dit-il en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.**

**Le visage de Kaoru s'illumina et il l'embrassa à nouveau en posant sa main sur l'érection, toujours emprisonné dans le caleçon, mais il y remédia rapidement en passant un doigt sous l'élastique de se dernier puis le retira, libérant le membre dressé de Sora.**

Kaoru: Hé ben !

Sora: Q... Quoi ?

Kaoru: Rien. Ça m'a juste surpris qu'elle sois aussi grosse. **Chuchotât-il avec un sourire carnassier.**

**Sora rougi violemment en se cachant le visage derrière ses mains.**

Kaoru: Hé hé. T'es trop mignon.

**Il empoigna le membre et commença de lent va et viens qui firent tout de suite leurs effet sur le plus jeune, le faisant gémir doucement. Au fils des vas et viens, les petits gémissement, devenant de plus en plus fort, se transformèrent en cris de plaisir et alors que Kaoru alla pour prendre le membre en bouche, un bruit autre que les couinement du brun attira son attention. À bout de souffle, Sora tourna la tête vers la petite table de chevet et pris son portable.**

Sora: C'est juste... mes parents.

Kaoru: Tu ferait mieux de répondre.

Sora: Mais non, c'est pas grave !

**Sora alla pour reposer son portable mais Kaoru l'arrêta.**

Kaoru: Les connaissant, ils pourraient s'inquiéter et ton père pourrai bien débarquer ici pour savoir si tu va bien.

Sora: Ou alors, ils pourrais simplement me rappeler et dans se cas j'ai qu'a fermer mon portable.

Kaoru: Et là, t'es sûr qu'ils vont rappliquer en quatrième vitesse.

**Sora soupira, Kaoru avait raison. Son père s'inquiétait de tout et pour rien donc autant répondre pour les rassurer et pouvoir terminer se qu'eux, avaient commencer.**

Sora: Allo.

_Luffy: Sora ? Es-que ça va ? Pourquoi ça t'a pris t'en de temps à répondre ?_

Sora: Euuuh, je... Je trouvais plus mon cellulaire.

_Luffy: T'es sûr que ça va bien ?_

Sora: Oui,oui. T'inquiète m'an, j'suis avec Kaoru et... on joue aux jeux vidéo.

Kaoru: Méchant jeux vidéo ! **Ria t-il entre ses dents.**

**Sora fronça les sourcil et se reconcentra sur sa conversation avec sa "mère".**

_Luffy: D'accord. Euuh, écoute, ton père et moi ne seront pas là pour diner. Ont risque d'arriver plus tard donc je vous ferais livrer quelque chose. Que-ce que Kaoru voudrai ?_

Sora: Minute. **Il se tourna vers L'autre. **T'aime le poulet à l'ananas ?

Kaoru: Ouais, pourquoi ?

Sora: Je t'expliquerai... Euuh Maman ? Il vas prendre la même chose que moi !

_Luffy: Ok chéri et es-que tu veux que je t'appelle quand on va rentrer ?_

Sora: Ça me dérange pas.

_Luffy: Ok ! Je t'aime ! Ah et ton père fait dire qu'il t'aime aussi._

Sora: Oui, moi aussi je vous aimes. ^^''

_Luffy: À se soir._

Sora: Oui, c'est ça, à se soir.

**Sora alla pour raccrocher mais il entendit une voix plus grave que celle de sa mère venir du téléphone.**

Sora: Papa ?

Zoro: Sora, n'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler s'il y a un problème, d'accord !?

Sora: Oui, papa...

Zoro: Je t'aime mon poussin, à se soir.

Sora: Papa !...

Zoro: Quoi ?...

Sora: Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! J'suis plus un bébé !

Zoro: Tu sera toujours notre bébé !

Sora: Si tu le dit... **Fit-il en soupirant. **Bye.

**Il raccrocha rapidement avant que Zoro n'en rajoute ou que quelqu'un d'autre viennent lui parler.**

Kaoru: Que-ce qui a mon poussin ? **Dit-il en éclatant de rire.**

Sora: C'est pas drôle...

Kaoru: Si, se l'ai !

Sora: Non, et avec tout ça, j'suis même plus exciter !

Kaoru: Oh ! Mais je peu arranger ça.

**Il alla doucement l'embrasser tout en recommençant à le masturber d'une main. Les gémissement du plus jeune se refirent rapidement entendre et Kaoru délaissa ses lèvres pour bien écouter les petits cris sexy de son amour et alla s'empresser de laisser des baisser sur tout le corps du garçon sous lui. Il descendit lentement vers le membre, redevenu dure et le pris en bouche faisant échapper une exclamation de plaisir à Sora.**

Sora: Mmh... Kaoru...

**Sans arrêter de sucer, Kaoru lui présenta trois doigts que Sora lécha et mordilla doucement, excitant un peu plus le roux.**

Sora: Viens en moi Kaoru !

**Kaoru vain embrasser Sora qui, lui, passa ses mains sur le torce nu de son amant pour ensuite aller les mettre dans le pantalon de se dernier et de le lui retirer en même temps que le caleçon. Le plus vieux mit un doigt devant l'intimité du brun et l'enfonça doucement en lui puis il en mit un deuxième qui le fit gémir de douleur. Il fit des mouvement de ciseaux et après quelques minutes, mit le troisième doigt. Sora poussa un cris qu'il étouffa avec ses mains, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux mais il les essuya aussitôt du revers de sa main. Après plusieurs secondes, la douleur se transforma en plaisir et les cris devinrent sensuelles. Kaoru avais trouver sa prostate et ne la lâchais plus.**

Sora: AAH ! Oui ! En... ENCORE ! Mmh... Prend moi Kaoru ! Maintenant !

Kaoru: T'es désires son des ordre, bébé.

**Il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son membre. Il le pénétra doucement et ne s'arrêta seulement quand il fût arriver au fond. Il alla sceller ses lèvres à celles en dessous de lui et ne bougea plus que sa langue, dans la bouche de son amour. Sora fit tout à coup, un mouvement de bassin, lui signalant qu'il pouvait y aller et Kaoru se mouva doucement en lui, faisant des mouvement de va et viens, lent et sensuelle. Il alla de plus en plus vite jusqu'à se qu'il vois les yeux du plus jeune se renverser vers l'arrière, signe qu'il était maintenant sur une autre planète. Les mouvements se firent plus brusque, allant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin, Sora continuais de crier de plus en plus fort quand soudain, il se cambra violemment et jouis entre leur deux corps. Kaoru fit encore quelques coup avant de venir à son tour, dans l'entre du petit brun. Il se laissa tomber sur le corps de son amant, couvert de sueur et de sperme avant de se retirer et de se coucher à ses coter. **

Sora: C'était vraiment... Fantastique ! Avoue que c'est pas ta première fois.

Kaoru: Non, C'est vraiment ma... Première fois.

Sora: Hi hi hi...

Kaoru: Pourquoi tu rie ?

Sora: Pour rien, c'est juste que, j'suis content d'être ton premier. **Dit-il en couchant sa tête sur son torce.**

Kaoru: Pareil pour moi !

**Kaoru mit sa main dans les cheveux brun du garçon et ils s'endormirent, coller l'un contre l'autre.**

**Quelques heures plus tard, Sora fût réveillé par un bruit venant d'en bas, il se dit que se n'était que ses parents et se recoucha sur le torce chaud, à coter de lui, mais pas pour longtemps. Aussitôt, il se releva en sursaut et sauta du lit.**

Sora: Kaoru ! Kaoru ! Réveil-toi, vite ! Mes vieux sont revenu ! **Chuchotât-il assez fort pour le faire sortir de son sommeil.**

**Il le secoua un peu et Kaoru ouvris enfin les yeux, il le regarda un moment avant de comprendre et de se lever en vitesse pour mettre son caleçon et au moment ou ils allaient enfiler leur t-shirt, la porte s'ouvrit.**

Zoro: Sora, pourquoi, ont a retrouver les plats qu'on a fait livrer devant la... Porte...

**Zoro regarda son fils puis le rouquin et revins vers son fils, avec de grand yeux surpris.**

Zoro: Je... Dérange peut-être ? **Fit-il, en levant un sourcil et un demi sourire en coin.**

**Sora regarda son père, il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il fallait qu'il trouve une explication à leur tenu et vite.**

Sora: Euuuh non, non tu... Ça va. On... Allait se changer pour aller dormir... C'est ça hé hé...

Zoro: Sora... Ne me prend pas pour un con !

Sora: Je... J'te prend pas pour un con papa, c'est vrai ! On allais se coucher, pas vrai Kao ?!

Kaoru: Hein ?! Euuuh, ouais... C'est ça !

**Zoro souria en roulant des yeux et se tourna vers la porte.**

Zoro: Luffy ! Viens ici une minute !

Luffy: Quoi ? Que-ce qui se passe ? **Cria t-il d'en bas.**

Zoro: Je viens de comprendre pourquoi ont a retrouver les plats devant la porte !

**Luffy arriva et posa tout de suite son regard sur Zoro qui lui, était toujours fixer sur le jeune garçon.**

Luffy: Que-ce qui ce passe ici ?

Zoro: Je les ai surpris a moitié nu. Tout les deux.

Luffy: Oh...

**Luffy regarda Sora sans savoir quoi dire. Il se doutais bien qu'il devrait parler de ça un jour ou l'autre avec lui mais là, rien ne lui venais, c'était Luffy après tout. Kaoru décida de couper le silence qui c'était installé.**

Kaoru: Sora, de toute façon, on était pas venu pour leur dire quelque chose, il me semble ?!

Sora: Euuh oui, mais...

Luffy: Mais quoi ? Vas-y, on t'écoute.

**Sora soupira puis se lança.**

Sora: Bah, moi et Kaoru on... sort ensemble depuis un mois maintenant. Voilà !

Luffy: Je m'en doutais.

Sora et Kaoru: Q... Quoi ?

Luffy: Il me semblais aussi que vous étiez plus proche depuis quelque temps ! Zoro, j'ai gagné !

**Luffy tendis la main, ouverte devant son amant de longue datte qui fouilla dans ses poche et lui tendis un billet vert en grognant et en tournant la tête de l'autre coter. Sora ouvris de grand yeux rond, ses parents avaient parié, putin !**

Sora: V... Vous aviez parié !? Sale parents indigne !

Zoro: Ouais, bah de toute façon, je regrette ok.

Luffy: C'est juste parce que t'a perdu Zoro ! Admet-le ! **Fit-il en souriant.**

**Il lui donna un petit coup de coude sur le bras et Zoro croisa les bras.**

Zoro: Pfff... Pas du tout, tu te fait des idées. Dans tes rêve peut-être. **Dit-il d'une mine renfrogné.**

**Luffy éclata de rire puis s'approcha de son fils et le pris dans ses bras.**

Luffy: J'suis content pour vous, les enfants.

Sora: Merci m'an... **Dit-il doucement en le serrant dans ses bras.**

**Luffy s'écarta en souriant et posa ensuite son regard sur Kaoru.**

Luffy: Bienvenue dans la famille Kaoru.

Kaoru: Merci m'dame... Euuuh m'sieux...

**Luffy perdit aussitôt son sourire et serra les poings en baissant la tête, une aura noir au dessus de celle-ci.**

Luffy: Sora ? T'es sûr de le vouloir comme petit ami. Parce que il risque de subir le même sort que ton père quand tu étais petit.

Kaoru: C'est à dire ? **Fit-il en reculant d'un pas.**

Sora: Tu te souvient pas... Il est rester 5 ans dans le coma, il y a 10 ans. **Dit-il avec un grand sourire. **Et oui, c'est lui que je veux, alors baisse ton poing maman...

Zoro: Aller calme-toi, j'suis sûr qu'il l'a pas fait exprès, pas vrai Kaoru ?

Kaoru: Oui je... J'voulais pas vous vexé, désolé !

**Luffy se mit à bouder et tourna le dos aux trois hommes qui éclatèrent de rire.**

Zoro: Bon aller, on va manger ?! Vous avez pas manger vous deux, non ? Avec votre petite activité.

**Les deux jeune garçon se mirent à rougir instantanément et tournèrent la tête en se grattent l'arrière de celle-ci.**

**Ils descendirent à la cuisine et la soirée se termina avec des éclat de rire et et deux couple qui se racontait toute sorte d'histoire.**

°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° _**Fin! **_°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°

_**VOILÀÀÀÀ ! x3 Ça a été long, mais voici le petit bonus tant attendu (ou pas)... =_='' J'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour la fin donc j'ai juste écrit se qui m'es venu. J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour plusieurs autres fictions de mon cru ! xD**_

_**La prochaine risque d'être de South Park, un Stan x Kenny, mon nouveau chou-chou ! *¬* **_

_**Zoubis à tous ! =) Review PLZZ !**_


End file.
